


The universe says so

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara and Alex are the same age in this fic, Kara tries to win Lena over as Supergirl, Lena is a teacher, Lucy is friends with Alex and Kara, Maggie is the new girl, Romeo and Juliet school play, Some Humor, Some angst, Soulmates With A Twist, Unexpected Allies, allies and enemies, even aliens have soulmates in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Being a new teacher at National High, Lena couldn't have possibly anticipated that her soulmate would be sitting in her class as one of her students. Kara is equally shocked when she learns who her alluring new teacher is. Alex is happy when Maggie is the new girl, until she sees her kissing another girl. Maggie is confused when she learns certain facts. Soulmate Student/Teacher AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena holds her chin up high as she walks through the halls of National High, the local high school here in National City. Her black heels make subtle clicking sounds on the floor with each step she takes. She is twenty-four and fresh off the boat as a teacher, having just been hired over the summer. Due to her brother, Lex, she fears she will have to work twice as hard to prove her worth as a teacher. Lex couldn’t seem to resist going rogue and when all was said and done, Superman made sure he ended up in jail.

She sighs quietly as she enters the classroom where she will be teaching for the first time today. Putting her briefcase down on her desk, she pulls her chair back and sits down with ten minutes left to spare before her students will trickle in. Her white blouse has long sleeves, which is necessary to hide her soulmates marks and yes, that’s plural.

Each person has two soulmate marks, one on each wrist. One name stands for their platonic soulmate, their best friend for life so to speak, and the other name stands for their romantic soulmate, their partner for life. The downside is that nobody knows which soulmate is which until they get to know both soulmates closely and find out for themselves, but even then it’s tough to distinct the difference for some people.

On her left wrist her mark reads _Kara Danvers_ , which looks like a normal name and she has known for a long time already that she’s a lesbian. The mark she has on her right wrist however, is an odd one, because it reads _Supergirl_. When she first heard of Superman, she assumed that perhaps he would have a sister or a daughter, or something of the sorts. Her question was answered in some way when during the summer people began to speak of Supergirl, allegedly still a girl, who had aided the fire department when a building caught fire.

It’s crazy to think, no wait, to know, that Supergirl is one of her soulmates. The mere idea would make people laugh, she assumes. Her, a Luthor, being one of Supergirl’s soulmates. She prefers to keep her wrists hidden, especially here at school to avoid having students notice her Supergirl mark. The last thing she needs is draw more attention towards herself.

She remembers quite vividly how furious her mother had been about that one particular mark, but it’s not her fault that she has it. It’s crazy to know that Supergirl has her name marked on one of her wrists, since apparently the universe doesn’t care about throwing aliens into the mix. Not that she has or will ever have an issue with aliens, as long as they’re peaceful.

Now the million dollar question would be which one of her soulmates is bound to be her romantic soulmate and which one the platonic one is. She doesn’t have any friends, not a single one, so it’s pleasant to know someone is destined to be her platonic soulmate, her friend for life. She can’t even begin to imagine how many people would love to have Supergirl as one of their soulmates. Even though her mark ensures her that Supergirl is bound to be either her friend or oh god, her lover even, she still worries that Supergirl might dislike her or outright hate her.

Instead of taking over the family company, she decided to follow her dream and become a teacher. She is here for a fresh start and hopefully once she proves herself, people will realize that her surname does not determine who she is. The principal has warned her that there may be rumors or even disorder during her class due to how fresh the news about Lex is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Get up, Kara,” Alex says while packing her backpack. “We’re going to be late if you don’t get up soon.” She’d rather not be late on their first day and she knows her mother wouldn’t appreciate that either. Convincing her sister to get up can be quite the struggle and it’s already the third time she told Kara to get up.

Kara groans and rolls around, turning onto her other side. “Five more minutes,” she grumbles. Her sleep has been peaceful and she would like to enjoy it for a few more minutes. It’s not like she takes much time getting dressed anyway, considering she can dress faster than Alex can blink.

Alex grabs the nearest pillow and chucks it at Kara’s head. “I don’t want to run because you’re too lazy to get up,” she replies. Her sister may be fast to get there, but that doesn’t mean she’s fast as well and she’s not going to be late on Kara’s behalf.

Kara mutters incomprehensively as she reluctantly gets up. “School is weird,” she says, not liking the sounds her ears always catch on to, which she is still getting used to.

“You’re really not a morning person,” Alex comments.

“How am I supposed to be a morning person when you toss a pillow at my head?” Kara retorts. She grabs two pillows and throws them both at Alex when her sister isn’t looking.

“You’re lucky you’re my platonic soulmate, Kara,” Alex says, laughing as she puts the pillows back in their place. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do otherwise.” Her sister can be such a pain in the ass at times, but she loves her a lot at the same time.

Kara smiles sheepishly, but doesn’t comment on them being platonic soulmates. She always agreed with Alex that they’re platonic soulmates, since her mark on her right wrist reads _Alex Danvers_ and her sister has _Kara Danvers_ on her left wrist. At least, she agreed up until the summer happened, until Lex Luthor happened. Her mark on her left wrist reads _Lena Luthor_ and it shocks her to her core that a Luthor is one of her soulmates.

It makes her rethink the truth behind Alex being her platonic soulmate, since technically she’s an alien and they don’t share blood, so she wonders if maybe just maybe, Alex is her romantic soulmate. The universe must be insane to think that a Luthor is one of her soulmates. She does love Alex quite dearly, so who is to say she couldn’t be right to doubt which type of soulmate her sister is? She sighs deeply while she stares helplessly at her wrists as if staring would somehow change her marks.

Alex heard Kara sigh and saw her staring at her wrists. Not that she can blame her sister because it was a shock for her as well to learn that Kara’s romantic soulmate is a Luthor. She can hardly imagine it, but then again, the universe doesn’t seem to make mistakes when it comes to soulmate marks. Her mark on her right wrist reads _Maggie Sawyer_ , who she has yet to meet and who must undoubtedly be her romantic soulmate. She looks forward to meet Maggie, to find out what she’s like.

“Maybe the universe made a mistake,” Kara says, sighing again as she drops her arms.

“That’s impossible,” Alex replies, referring to research which has proved that the marks are accurate. “I know you’re bummed out about this whole Luthor thing, but I don’t know, maybe Lena is different,” she says, taking a wild guess. “You always see the good in people so it’s possible you end up having a connection with her despite all odds.”

“I wonder what Kal-El would say,” Kara muses. “A super and a Luthor, sounds like a bad joke.”

“You have heard about Lex Luthor, but you haven’t met Lena Luthor yet,” Alex reasons. “Meet her, get to know her and just, you know, see what she’s like.”

Kara doesn’t dare to tell Alex that she’s questioning if they really are platonic soulmates because she considers the possibility that her sister is her romantic soulmate. People might cringe at that, but in all fairness she was adopted when she arrived on earth, at age thirteen. Who knows, with the universe anything is possible. Over the span of four years she became very close with Alex, so it could be that they’re supposed be more than what they are.

“There is a bright side to all of this though,” Alex says as she thinks. “At least we know who our platonic soulmate is and who our romantic soulmate is,” she continues, given they’re each other’s platonic soulmate, obviously. “There are countless people who have no idea whose name is which soulmate and even struggle to distinct the difference after meeting one of their soulmates.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kara replies, trying to smile a bit. She’s aware that a platonic soulmate bares a strong connection, as strong as a romantic soulmate, only that with a platonic soulmate it remains friendly. They have always been Kara and Alex, sisters who are close, but now she can’t help but think if there’s more to their connection. Or maybe she’s just so desperate to push away the possibility of a Luthor being her romantic soulmate that she thinks Alex could be that person for her.

“Remember, Kara,” Alex says gently as she gives her arm a soft squeeze, “the universe does not make mistakes.”

Kara feels like nobody can possibly be more unlucky than she is with their marks. A Luthor out of all people. Her cousin is going to have quite the field day with this someday. The universe does not make mistakes, like hell it does. It’s already odd enough that one of Alex’s marks reads _Kara Danvers_ and not _Kara Zor-El_ , so if the universe can do that it could also have picked her another soulmate, someone who isn’t a Luthor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Our first day,” Alex says a little too excitedly while she rubs her hands together. “I’m ready for this.” She has a brand new black backpack and she has a motorcycle, which makes it all so much better. It took her months to convince her mother to let her have a motorcycle and finally she got her over the line to agree. Her motorcycle is her baby, her pride and her joy.

“You’re only saying that because this is our senior year,” Kara replies, not excited at all. She knows that Alex can hardly wait to go to college, but personally she doesn’t look forward to all of that because she knows she’ll be nervous when that time comes.

“You sure are groggy,” Alex comments, chuckling lightly. “It’s going to fly by.”

“I miss the summer,” Kara muses, whishing she could go back to it. She feels nostalgic about the times she flew and how good it felt to feel the wind through her hair, so freeing.

“Mom was not too happy though,” Alex points out. “She really didn’t like how you took off to go and be a hero.”

“That building was on fire, Alex,” Kara replies, shocked. “I had to do something. How was I supposed to know that people were going to call me Supergirl?”

“Well, if your cousin is any hint at all…,” Alex says, letting the obvious answer linger. “Mom is just worried because you’re only seventeen and it could be dangerous.”

“That’s not fair,” Kara retorts. “You’re seventeen too.”

“But I wasn’t the one who flew up there,” Alex points out. Not that she’d be able to do that even if she wanted to, since she’s just a regular human with no powers at all. She worries about Kara’s safety as well considering it would kill her if something bad would happen to her sister.

“Okay, fine,” Kara relents, not in the mood to get a lecture or anything. Eliza already made it crystal clear that she can’t do that again because she’s still young and it’s dangerous and all that jazz.

“Hey, babes!” Lucy calls out from behind Kara and Alex. She squeezes them both into a tight hug. “Are we ready for this or what?”

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans. “Not you too, Luce.”

“Grumpy again, Kar?” Lucy teases. “Nothing has changed compared to last year I see,” she points out amusingly. “This is our senior year, I’m pumped.”

“You and me both, Luce,” Alex says, agreeing. She’s happy to know that Lucy agrees that this being their senior year is a good thing. Lucy is a mutual best friend she and Kara have and it’s been that way for about three years now.

“Good to know you’re with me, Al,” Lucy replies. “Oh by the way, I heard there’s a new teacher this year.”

“I’m not surprised,” Alex comments honestly. “We all knew Mister Jones was going to resign, so of course they must have replaced him.”

“That’s true,” Kara agrees. “Do you happen to know who the new teacher is?” she asks curiously.

“Yeah, it’s-”

The bell rings loudly, signaling that it’s time for their first class.

“Never mind,” Lucy grumbles. “You’ll see for yourself in exactly one minute, give or take.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena takes a deep breath now that the bell has rung, knowing that her students will walk in. She straightens up onto her chair and places her hands in front of her on her desk. It wouldn’t be a positive start if she appears nervous, even though she feels nervous.

Kara glances at the teacher as she walks in and she must admit that the new face in this school is rather easy on her eyes. When the teacher looks at her, she quickly looks away, hoping it won’t be seen as more than curiosity on her part, which was all it was. She takes a seat somewhere in the middle row next to Alex and Lucy.

Lena could have guessed her students would be curious, but one particular student seemed to stare at her for a moment. It was probably mere curiosity, not more and even if there was a bit more to it, she’s aware that she’s not exactly bad looking, if all the girls she briefly dated during her teenage years are any indication of that.

Kara opens her backpack to take out everything she needs to be prepared. She stops when she hears how silent the other students suddenly are, even though the teacher hasn’t spoken a word yet. When she looks up and sees that the new teacher has written something on the board with chalk, she knows exactly why everyone has gone silent.

“Good morning, students,” Lena says politely, greeting them all. “My name is Lena,” she continues as she points at the board. “But you may all call me Miss Luthor.”

Kara feels like someone just knocked the air out of her lungs because no way. No way. As if it wasn’t insane enough already that a Luthor is one of her soulmates, it happens to be her new teacher. She turns her face to the side to look at Alex, who looks equally shocked.

Alex has one of her hands clasped in front of her mouth because she couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. This is so not what she would have expected at all because she thought Lena Luthor would have been some random teenage girl that Kara would run into soon, but instead Lena is their damn teacher.

Lena clears her throat, suddenly feeling as if she’s standing naked in front of her class. It’s so quiet she could easily drop a needle and hear it. There are no comments, no whispers, just pure shock and disbelief written on the faces of her students. She’s not even sure who’s the most uncomfortable, she or her students.

“Since this is the first day for all of us, and you are all new to me and perhaps there are new students in this class,” Lena says as she puts the piece of chalk down and takes her seat, “how about you all briefly share your name with the class, one by one. You’re allowed to say something short about yourself if you want to. We will begin with the first row.”

When it’s Lucy’s turn, she pushes her chair back, screeching it over the floor before standing up. “My name is Lucy Lane,” she says briefly and then she sits down again, not bothering to add more.

Alex feels uncomfortable when she stands up, but she can’t even imagine how uncomfortable Kara must be feeling. “My name is Alex Danvers,” she says, nodding her head awkwardly. She sighs in relief when she sits down again, but she can see Miss Luthor is staring at her.

Lena is taken aback to learn that she has a Danvers in her class and her first thought is that maybe Alex is Kara’s little sister. It’s a strange situation, which she didn’t expect. She can’t tell if Alex is nervous because she knows about the mark or because she’s a Luthor or both.

Kara awkwardly stands up and she has never felt this weak before, feeling as if her knees are about to give out. “M-my na-name,” she begins nervously, barely managing to speak properly because she knows that this is it, this is the moment where they’ll both know the truth. But what is she supposed to do? It’s not like she can lie about her name since this is school and Miss Luthor will find out regardless. She clears her throat to try again. “My name is Kara Danvers.”

Lena grips the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles turn white, not believing what she just heard and now it makes sense why that particular student looked as if she was about to faint purely for having to share her name with the class. This is all kinds of wrong, so very wrong, but according to the universe it’s right. Kara Danvers is bound to be one of her soulmates and given this girl, oh god a _girl_ , is her student, she has to guess it’ll be platonic. If Kara Danvers would be her romantic soulmate then she might as well burn in hell right now, since getting involved with a student like that is strictly prohibited.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rings, letting everyone know it is lunchtime.

Kara puts her things away in her backpack, but she doesn’t get up from her desk. During class she could hardly concentrate since all she could think about is the fact that her teacher is one of her soulmates, and according to Alex, Lena would be her romantic soulmate given her sister is supposedly her platonic soulmate. Miss Luthor carried herself well during class, she has to give her that and she can tell that Lena is passionate about teaching due to the intensity in her expressions.

“Kar, it is lunchtime,” Lucy whispers, nudging Kara with her elbow.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex whispers. She frowns because Kara doesn’t seem like she’s planning to get up. “Lunch is your favorite time at school, you must be hungry,” she whispers, trying to convince her sister.

“You two can go,” Kara whispers, waving her hand to dismiss them. “I’ll catch up later.”

“This is so unlike you,” Lucy whispers, surprised and shocked. Usually Kara would be the first one to rush out the door to go eat lunch, so something is definitely off. She knows that her friend is always hungry considering Kara seems to have a big appetite and it always baffles her where she puts it all.

Kara sighs tiredly and looks up at Alex. “You can tell Luce,” she whispers, aware that up until now Lucy doesn’t know about her marks, or well, not about her second one at least. Not everyone is open about their marks, in fact, most people seem to keep it to themselves until they find their soulmates.

Alex nods and leaves the classroom with Lucy, hoping that Kara won’t take too long. It’s understandable that her sister would like to have a moment in private with Miss Luthor. She’d rather stay to make sure it all goes well, but Kara probably wouldn’t let her. Being about two months older than her sister, she feels like Kara is her little sister who she has to protect.

Lena cocks her head a little when she sees that Kara is still sitting in her class, despite the fact that the bell has rung, although she has a feeling why that would be. This whole soulmate thing puts her in an awkward position and as if it wasn’t going to be complicated enough that Supergirl is one of her soulmates, now her other soulmate, of course, has to be a student.

Kara quietly walks up to Miss Luthor’s desk, nervously pushing her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. “Um hi, Miss Luthor,” she says softly.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replies politely. She feels bad for Kara, who looks very uncomfortable and has looked that way throughout her class.

“I guess that you know what I know, you know, about what we know,” Kara rambles as she tries to make sense of it. “The thing that we know, about the mark. I mean, I think you have it. I mean, of course you have it. Because I have it so you must have it too, since that’s how the universe works.”

“Kara,” Lena says gently. “Take a deep breath.”

“Right breathing, yes,” Kara agrees. “I should do that, it’s just that sometimes I ramble and when I’m nervous then I ramble even more and my sister often tells me to slow down, but then all my words just come out and I can’t stop them,” she blurts out in one go. Her cheeks flush when she realizes she was rambling again and the fact that Lena is smiling at her doesn’t help either.

Lena would say that Kara’s rambling is adorable, but she keeps that for her thoughts, minding her place as a teacher. “I understand that this must be quite the shock for you,” she says, sympathizing with the poor girl.

“Yeah well, yes, it was,” Kara confirms. She doesn’t understand how Lena can be so calm, so composed and it feels as if she’s the raging storm while Miss Luthor is the center where everything is quiet. “I just didn’t expect that it would be you,” she blurts out, but regrets it immediately since that sounds rude. This is so not how she planned this to go, not that she really planned this much.

Lena quirks an eyebrow up at that, feeling as if Kara just offended her. “A Luthor?” she asks cautiously, but the moment she does she can already see the confirmation flickering through the girl’s eyes. It’s not so much her being a teacher that seems to be an issue, even though that is also an issue, of course. Her gut tells her that Kara struggles more with her being a Luthor rather than her being a teacher.

 “Yes,” Kara admits. It hits her how judgmental she has been when it comes to Lena before she even knew her or met her. “I just… I didn’t expect this and you’re my teacher,” she explains, trying to make her words sound less rude.

“Sadly my brother dragged the family name through the dirt,” Lena says, disappointed that it had to be that way. “I do not condone what he has done nor shall I ever condone such vile actions,” she clarifies, to let Kara know that she is not Lex. “Living in peace and harmony with aliens is possible, if you ask me.”

Kara is surprised to hear Lena say that and it makes her look at her with a new light. Okay she really shouldn’t have judged Lena so soon and assumed she would be bad just because Lex is. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “I was rude.” Usually she’s a pretty good judge of character, but she supposes that just flew out the window with how wrong she was about Lena.

“I understand, Kara,” Lena replies, not letting it get to her heart too much. “Despite what our marks say, I am your teacher and you are my student,” she explains calmly, hoping she won’t hurt Kara’s feelings in some way. “I would appreciate it if we could keep it that way.” It hurts her to say those words, since she can feel something hanging in the air between them, but she has to say it.

Kara lets out a breath she had been holding, relieved to hear Lena say that. “I agree,” she replies quickly. It would be way too complicated to even consider dating and all those things, and she may not have been born on earth, but she’s aware it’s prohibited for teachers and students to be romantically involved with each other, or oh Rao, sexually involved.

“I am glad we are on the same page,” Lena says while she pushes her chair back, hoping to wrap this up so they can both go have their lunch, separately of course. “Was there anything else, Kara?” she asks politely, not wanting to brush her off if she happens to have any questions about her teaching.

“No, there wasn’t, isn’t,” Kara answers, still rather nervous. “I’ll go now… for lunch.”

Lena runs a hand through her hair when Kara walks away and she knows that she did the right thing. She can’t possibly engage in anything with a student, so it is better to take a step aside. Perhaps when Kara is a few years older she can seek her out if she wishes, but she will let Kara choose. It’s good that they are seeing eye to eye so far, although even if the girl wouldn’t have agreed to keep this professional, she would still keep her distance. She is the adult here, she has to be responsible and do the right thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it true what Al told me?” Lucy asks when Kara sits down at their lunch table. “I just can’t believe it until I see it,” she says, still letting the news sink in.

“It’s true,” Kara confirms, sighing as she rolls her sleeve up a little to show Lucy her mark. “She really is one of my soulmates, according to the universe.”

“Damn,” Lucy mumbles. “Okay, Al wasn’t kidding then.” She can see now why Alex and Kara appeared extra shocked, more so than others, when they saw that Miss Luthor is their new teacher.

“How did it go?” Alex asks Kara. “Did she keep her hands off of you?” She can’t stop herself from asking, wanting to be protective over her sister. Seriously if Miss Luthor would touch Kara in inappropriate ways she’ll personally chop her hands off.

“Alex!” Kara hisses, not happy to hear her sister asking her such a question. “She was being professional,” she explains truthfully. “And no she didn’t touch me in any way.” There was no touch whatsoever, not even a handshake and it was clear that Lena kept a respective distance from her.

“Okay, okay,” Alex replies, holding her hands up. She was worried because Kara is her sister and she doesn’t want anything bad to happen to her, and she feels like it would be way out of line if Miss Luthor would try something funny with Kara. “I wanted to make sure, that’s all.”

“She said that she’s my teacher and I’m her student, and she wants to keep it that way,” Kara relays, hoping that Alex will get off of her back now. She grabs her lunch and puts it down on the table, opening her can of lemonade. “We’re on the same page so it’s all good, it’s fine, great, fantastic,” she grumbles, not sure why it feels as if it slightly bothers her somehow. She shouldn’t be bothered by it at all since Lena and she are on the same page.

“Kara,” Alex says gently.

“What?” Kara snaps, harsher than she intended. “It’s all a-okay, that’s what I just told you.”

“Babe, you kind of dented your can of lemonade,” Lucy says sympathetically while she reaches out to take Kara’s hand in hers. She can see that it’s clearly not a-okay at all, not even by a long shot.

“Oh,” Kara says, looking down to see that she indeed dented her can of lemonade. “I just…,” she sighs. “It doesn’t feel fair.”

“Look at the bright side, we’re still young,” Alex points out. “You met your romantic soulmate and if you wait a few years, you could give it a go,” she says, sharing her thoughts. “At least you’ll know where to find her.”

“Alex is right,” Lucy chimes in, agreeing. “You know both your soulmates and I haven’t even met one of mine yet,” she says while staring sadly at her wrists. She has yet to meet Susan Vasquez and James Olsen.

Kara sees the sincerity in Alex’s eyes and once again, she doesn’t have the heart to let her know how she questions which soulmate they are. “You both have a point,” she says sadly.

“You can have my can,” Alex offers, pushing her can of lemonade towards Kara.

“I brought cupcakes,” Lucy says, smiling as she opens her plastic container. “One of them has your name written on it.” Her cupcakes don’t really have names written on them, she’s merely saying that one of her cupcakes is for Kara.

“Cupcakes,” Kara replies happily. “I don’t know, Luce,” she says, disagreeing a little. “I happen to see two of them with my name written on it.”

Lucy barks out a laugh, recognizing Kara again. “I only brought three cupcakes,” she explains. “One for each of us.”

Alex chuckles and shakes her head when Kara pouts. “One cupcake is not bad, Kara,” she says, but sees that her sister doesn’t stop pouting. “Okay, you can have mine.”

“Love you!” Kara says happily as she grabs two cupcakes.

“You’re a pain in my ass, Kara,” Alex comments lightly.

“But you love me,” Kara retorts.

“I’m surprised food isn’t one of your soulmates,” Lucy says to Kara to tease her. “Now that would be a perfect match.”

“I wouldn’t mind trading one of my soulmates for food,” Kara muses before biting into the first cupcake. “Mhm, this is so good.”

“It better not be me then,” Alex says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You two are lucky to be each other’s platonic soulmate,” Lucy comments, hoping they know that. Personally she’s not that close with her sister and it would have been nice if they would be. “It totally makes sense when I see you two together.”

“Yeah, we did get lucky,” Alex agrees, very happy that she has Kara in her life. She remembers how confused she was when she was younger, seeing Kara Danvers on her wrist while she didn’t even have a sister, but then when she was thirteen, Kara showed up and it all made sense.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week has passed and Lena feels like she’s getting the hang of this quite well. Her students seem to have surpassed their initial shock and seem to hang onto her lips now as she speaks. It’s her goal to teach them as best as she possible can, to guide them towards a bright future. The bell rung five minutes ago and she just gave her students the task to read a page when someone knocks on the door, disturbing her class slightly.

“Continue to read, students,” Lena instructs while she walks up to the door to open it.

Kara looks up when she hears a hushed conversation between Miss Luthor and the principal. When Lena walks back in, she quickly pretends she’s still reading, only to realize her book has been upside down this whole time. Okay, so she hadn’t been reading at all. It’s not her fault that Miss Luthor distracts her so much with her sharp jawline, her pale moonlight skin and that cherry red lipstick of hers. Lena is obviously very attractive and she’s too gay to deal with that.

“Students,” Lena speaks up, urging her students to look at her. “We have a new student who will be joining us,” she explains when she has their attention. “She transferred here today and I would appreciate it if you all make her feel welcome.” She knows that being new is never easy and she can imagine that it must be tough for a student to be new in their senior year, where every other student seems to know each other.

Alex rests her chin in her hand, looking up as a new student walks in. When the girl makes eye-contact with her for a second and smiles, her elbow drops and she almost smacks her chin on her desk. Okay, she did not expect some girl to walk in with the cutest dimples ever. She slaps Lucy’s arm when she hears her snort.

“Don’t drool, Al,” Lucy whispers quietly, teasing Alex. She can see that her friend is checking the new girl out and Alex is being way too obvious about it. “You’ve got no stealth.”

Alex is not drooling, no she checked and she isn’t. In her defensive, every student is looking at the new girl so she’s not the only one. There’s nothing wrong with being curious.

“This is Maggie Sawyer,” Lena says, introducing the new girl to her other students. “You can take a seat,” she whispers to Maggie.

Alex feels like everything is suddenly spinning fast and if she wouldn’t be sitting down, she’d probably fall. Of course the new girl with the perfect smile is her romantic soulmate. She holds her breath because there is an empty chair right in front of her.

Maggie sits down in front of the girl who has been staring at her, winking before she turns around. She smiles when her girlfriend briefly slings one arm over her shoulder for a sideways hug and gives her a chaste kiss when the teacher is busy writing something on the board.

Alex can’t breathe anymore, shocked to see her soulmate kissing a girl right in front of her nose.

“Hey,” Lucy whispers while she pokes Maggie with her pencil to make her turn around. “Welcome to our class.”

“Thank you,” Maggie replies with a warm smile. “It feels good to share a class with my soulmate,” she says while she squeezes her girlfriend’s hand.

Alex wants to scream out loud and pull her hair out because Maggie is her romantic soulmate dammit! Not the soulmate of that girl who seriously needs to get her paws off of Maggie. If that girl seriously is Maggie’s soulmate then it’s not romantic, but why did they kiss? Platonic soulmates aren’t supposed to kiss.

“I’m Lucy,” Lucy says, briefly introducing herself. “And this babe is Alex,” she continues, nudging Alex a little. “And the other babe next to Alex is Kara.” Since neither Alex nor Kara is saying a word, she figured she’d introduce them.

Maggie’s eyes rest on Alex for a moment and she has a feeling that Alex thinks what she is thinking. So this girl is her platonic soulmate, that’s nice. She’s always wanted to have a close friend like that. Transferring here to be with her girlfriend has been a great idea because now she’ll get to know her future best friend as well.

Kara notices how stricken Alex looks and she can understand why. She swings one arm over her sister’s shoulder and hugs her to offer her some support and comfort. This situation makes her question even more if Alex could be her romantic soulmate, but now really isn’t a good time to even think of bringing that up since her sister looks absolutely crestfallen.

Maggie smiles once again and turns around so she can see what the teacher has written on the board. Her senior year is going to be awesome, nothing can possibly go wrong now.

Alex is making frantic gestures, pointing at her wrist and then to Maggie while Kara nods knowingly at her. Meanwhile Lucy just looks really confused, until it seems to click for her as well. What the fuck is that girl next to Maggie even doing? She stops her movements when Maggie turns around and tries to smile, but it probably looks weird and forced.

Maggie wonders why Alex, Kara and Lucy are looking at her as if she just killed their puppy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara subtly nudges Alex halfway through their lunch break when she sees Maggie approaching them. “Hi,” she says with a small smile to greet Maggie.

“Hey,” Maggie replies.

“Hi-hey,” Alex says awkwardly, mentally scolding herself for being this weird. “You can sit if you want to,” she offers, unsure what Maggie wants, although it could be about their soulmate mark.

Maggie smiles thanks to Alex’s cute reaction and sits down across from them. “So you two are soulmates?” she asks curiously while she gestures between Alex and Kara.

“Yup,” Kara chirps happily as she pulls Alex into a sideways hug.

“They’re lucky,” Lucy says, sighing as she loses her interest in what’s left of her lunch. “Not everyone gets to have their sister as their platonic soulmate. I’m lucky when I’m not arguing with my sister.”

Maggie’s eyes widen for a moment, but then she composes herself again. “Sisters?” she asks, surprised. Okay she did not see this coming at all when she had approached their table to properly meet them.

“Yes,” Alex confirms, awkwardness forgotten now. “Kara is my sister and my best friend for life,” she explains and she can see that realization dawns on Maggie’s face.

“But I’m their best friend too,” Lucy comments.

“Aww of course, Luce,” Kara says, smiling at Lucy.

Maggie is at a loss for words, stunned to learn that Alex, whom she assumed would be her platonic soulmate, already has a platonic soulmate. The universe can be crazy because she heard that even aliens and metahumans have soulmates, but as far as she knows, the universe does not pair family members in a romantic way. It’s confusing because when she met her first soulmate during the summer at a camp, they instantly clicked and got along, and they both sort of assumed they would be romantic soulmates, although at that point neither of them had met their second soulmate.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks Maggie. “You kinda stopped talking and you’ve been staring into the distance for a while.”

Maggie clears her throat and nods, snapping out of her thoughts. “I should go back to my own table,” she says as she moves to get up. “My girlfriend is waiting for me.”

Alex watches in utter disbelief how Maggie walks to her own table and kisses her girlfriend. Okay, now she’s mad because back in class she could understand and try to let it slide since Maggie didn’t know, but now Maggie _knows_ and there she is, kissing that other girl _again_.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Lucy whispers while stroking Alex’s back. “That’s a shitty move if I’ve ever seen one.”

Alex slams her right hand down roughly on her empty can, crushing it.

That’s Kara’s cue to know that Alex is without a doubt angry and it’s scary sometimes how much stronger Alex appears when she is mad. Humans can crush a can in their hands, sure, but not everyone can just slam down on it to crush it. It angers her that Maggie has hurt her sister, because nobody gets to hurt Alex and get away with it. Maybe she should dangle Maggie over a tall building a little until she comes to her senses.

“Kara,” Alex whispers, noticing the crinkle set between her brows. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, don’t.”

“Okay, fine,” Kara mutters, letting it go. She won’t dangle Maggie over a building until Alex asks. Maybe she could use her freeze breath on Maggie’s girlfriend so they can’t kiss anymore.

“You’re still doing it,” Alex whispers.

“How in the universe...”

“I know you, Kara,” Alex whispers truthfully.

Lucy sighs and rests her elbows on their table. “Wouldn’t it be a pity if someday Maggie’s girlfriend wouldn’t show up anymore?” she muses casually.

“Luce, no,” Alex replies sternly. “I’ll be fine, really,” she says, trying to sound convincing. “I want you to stay out of it, both of you.”

“Maybe that girl suddenly switches schools,” Lucy says.

“Mhm,” Kara hums in agreement. “Or maybe she switches countries.”

“Yeah probably,” Lucy agrees. “I bet she was already packing to move to China.”

“That’s the opposite of staying out of this,” Alex grumbles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is walking through the hallway of National High, done with her lunch and about to return to her classroom five minutes early, so she can put a small test on each student’s desk. It seems better to have it all prepared to give her students the chance to utilize plenty of time to finish it, rather than having to lose ten minutes. She circles around a corner when she bumps directly into someone who had been running. The collision sends her stumbling backwards, but then a pair of arms encircle her and pull her up before she can collide with the floor.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers quietly to herself. “I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor,” she apologizes loudly. “I was just… I um,” she explains awkwardly. “The machine, the vending machine,” she says while vaguely gesturing around the corner where there is a vending machine. She had been running so she would be able to use the last five minutes to enjoy a snack.

“You should not run in the hallway,” Lena replies calmly, relaying one of the school rules to Kara.

“R-right… errr, yes, I mean…no,” Kara says clumsily. “I shouldn’t run in the hallway.”

“Kara?” Lena asks while trying not to smile at Kara’s adorable awkwardness. Dammit universe.

“Yes?” Kara asks in return, wondering what Lena wants from her. Oh Rao, from up close she looks even better and she catches a whiff of perfume, a sweet mixture of flowers and honey.

Lena’s tongue darts out of her mouth to wet her lips, but she halts her movements when she sees that Kara was following her tongue. “You can let me go now,” she says while glancing down.

Kara frowns, but then she follows Lena’s eyes and sees that she still has one hand on Miss Luthor’s hip. She blushes profusely and drops her hand lamely to her side. Not to mention how close she is actually standing near Lena, so she takes a step back. Her eyes catch a mark on Miss Luthor’s right wrist and just as she’s trying to read it, starting with an S apparently, Lena adjusts her sleeve.

“I have to go to my classroom,” Lena says, about to walk around Kara who hasn’t moved yet. “Remember, Kara, no more running.”

Kara steps out the way at the same time Lena steps aside as well. She bites her bottom lip and steps back to the other side, but so does Miss Luthor. This time she chuckles, until Lena suddenly puts her hands on her arms and now she can’t breathe.

Lena holds Kara still for a second and then walks around her, otherwise they could have been doing this for a while. When her back is turned towards the girl, she allows herself to smile. It’s so easy to like Kara, scary easy.

Kara turns around and she can’t stop her curiosity when she tilts her glasses up and uses her x-ray vision so she can see Lena’s marks. Sure enough, one of them reads _Kara Danvers_ , as expected. The other one makes her freeze on the spot when she sees that it reads _Supergirl_. This… this can’t be, can it? She’s both for Miss Luthor?? If that’s so… then Lena is most definitely her romantic soulmate, although she already figured that out since it can’t be Alex. At first she was so desperate to not have a Luthor, but now she doesn’t mind it. Lena is not Lex, clearly not.

She proceeds towards the vending machine for her snack, ignoring how the bell rings to signal that lunch break is officially over. It could be beneficial that Lena has that Supergirl mark on her, considering Miss Luthor doesn’t know that she’s Supergirl. Since Lena doesn’t know she’s Supergirl it means that she won’t know she’s facing her student if she…

“You’re slow as fuck today,” Lucy laughs as she leans against the vending machine. “Al and I were convinced you’d have eaten through half of its contents, but nope, here you are, not a single snack devoured yet.”

“Kara?” Alex asks concerned. “Is everything okay?”

“Hey,” Lucy says softly while placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m too late for my snack,” Kara grumbles while they make their way to their next class. “I bumped into someone while I was running through the hallway.”

“That’s so typical you, Kar,” Lucy chuckles. “Of course you ran into someone.”

“I have a feeling you want to move to China tonight,” Kara replies while tapping Lucy’s back lightly.

“That would be a shame,” Lucy says as she fishes a plastic container out of her backpack. “I saved you a cupcake.”

“You mean you saved my cupcake for Kara,” Alex points out matter-of-factly.

“Shhh it’s okay,” Kara hushes. “I can love you both while I enjoy that cupcake.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sips absentmindedly from her glass of red wine as she peers into the distance, quietly observing the view from the balcony of her loft. Her teacher salary doesn’t pay for this because as a teacher a place like this should be out of her budget, but she sold the family company for millions. Most of that money is safely stored away on a savings account as an appetizer for the future. She did buy this loft, purely for the breathtaking view it offers her.

From all the way up here people down on the street hardly look like ants. The noise of the city drowns out when she’s up here. When she glances at the houses in the city, she pictures families sitting together at the dining table, chatting away about their day and exchanging jokes. Standing here with a glass of red wine is her small guilty pleasure and on occasion, she pours herself a second glass, though only when she does not have to go to work the next day.

She leans slightly over the edge, secured by the small railing to avoid dropping sixty floors. A fall like that would smash her like a bug. There’s a gentle brush of the wind and to enjoy it better, she pulls out her hair tie, letting the wind flow through her hair. Soon she will step back inside so she can change into her pajamas and go to bed.

“You are not going to jump are you?”

Lena jumps up, startled by the voice that came out of nowhere and she grips the railing with one hand while her glass falls out of her other hand.

Kara effortlessly catches the glass and holds it out to Lena while floating in the air on the other side of the railing. “I apologize,” she says politely. “For startling you the way I did,” she explains with a low voice.

“Supergirl,” Lena replies, surprised. When she accepts her glass from Supergirl’s hand, their fingers brush. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“No, thank you,” Kara answers, dismissing the offer. She lands carefully on Lena’s balcony.

“What brings you here?” Lena asks curiously. She puts her glass of wine down to give Supergirl her full attention.

“I was flying by,” Kara explains, which is not really a lie. It took her a little while to fly around and use her x-ray vision to figure out where Lena lives. “You were close to the edge of your balcony and I wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“By asking me out of nowhere if I was going to jump, thus making me jump,” Lena replies, humored.

“I admit that did not go the way I had hoped it would,” Kara says with a bright smile, aware that Lena is teasing her, which she takes as a positive sign. “Rest assured that I would have caught you if you would have fallen down.”

“I would rather not put that to the test,” Lena comments calmly. “I’ll take your word for it though.”

“Saving people who need saving is what I do,” Kara points out. Okay she’s not supposed to be Supergirl since Eliza and Alex already freaked out when she helped the fire department during the summer, but it’s in her nature to help. It’s a calling she can’t resist and whether they like it or not, she will always be Supergirl, even if for now it means sneaking around about it.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be National City’s hero?” Lena asks curiously, not meaning to be rude but genuinely wondering. Supergirl appears mature, though if she’d have to guess she would say Supergirl is slightly younger than she is.

Kara laughs that question off. “If I was too young I would not be here at midnight,” she answers with a strong voice. If Eliza and Alex find out she’s not in her bed because she flew out the window she’ll be in a world of trouble, but hopefully they’ll continue to sleep and not notice her absence.

Lena purses her lips for a moment. “I suppose you have a point,” she says, considering that if Supergirl would be too young she would probably be sleeping.

“I didn’t catch your name yet,” Kara says, since as Supergirl she’s not supposed to know Lena yet and she has to do this right. This is the only chance she has to get closer with Miss Luthor who at school doesn’t seem to look past the ‘you are my student’ exterior.

“Oh, where are my manners,” Lena replies, realizing that was slightly rude of her. “My name is Lena,” she says, wondering if realization will dawn on Supergirl regarding the soulmate mark. “Lena Luthor.” And yes, there it is, Supergirl’s eyes seem to widen in surprise for a moment. She holds her breath, unsure if Supergirl will leave due to the whole Lex situation.

“We finally meet,” Kara says, struggling to keep her voice casual. “I am aware that this is your balcony, but why were you standing so close to the edge?”

“The view is amazing,” Lena answers, explaining. “Up here the city is different. I’m assuming you feel similar when you fly around.”

“I do,” Kara replies with a warm smile. She listens in to a building across from Lena’s and laughs lightly. Then she catches Miss Luthor staring at her, confusion written on her face. “There was a man doing a strange dance,” she explains as she points at the building. “He must have thought he was alone, because he stopped when he turned around and faced a woman.”

“Amazing,” Lena whispers. She exhales and leans carefully against the railing, stunned when one of Supergirl’s hands rests on her arm, as if Supergirl is worried she would fall. “I like to imagine what people are doing, which lives they have and you… you can tell by looking and listening.”

“Do you trust me, Miss Luthor?” Kara asks politely.

“Please, call me Lena,” Lena insists, finding that Miss Luthor sounds too stiff. “To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t left yet after hearing I’m a Luthor.”

“Oh?” Kara asks, surprised to hear that. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who has been wary up until now. “You are a Luthor, but you are not Lex. His actions do not define you,” she says gently, regretting that she ever even dared to compare such an amazing woman with such a criminal.

“It means a lot to hear you say that, Supergirl,” Lena says, nearly tearing up. “When most people look at me it feels as if all they see is Lex.” She can’t even begin to express how happy it makes her feel that Supergirl does not look at her the way most people do. “To answer your former question, yes, I trust you.” Although she literally just met Supergirl, there is this aura of trust around her.

Kara had hoped Lena would say something like that. Very carefully, she slides her arms around Miss Luthor’s waist and flies up a little bit, letting her adapt to not having her feet on the ground before flying even higher up. “You shared your balcony with me,” she whispers in Lena’s ear. “Now I will share my view with you.”

Lena clasps her hands tightly around Supergirl’s arms as she finds herself hovering above National City, horizontally. Being this close pressed up against Supergirl’s body makes it difficult to breathe and not because of the strong grip. The view of the city underneath them is surreal as her balcony slowly becomes the size of a dot and then Supergirl unexpectedly turns, allowing her to face the stars while her body rests on top of Supergirl’s. Life has never been so kind to her as it is now, having given her two wonderful soulmates. Kara is a sweet girl who is awkward in an adorable way, and Supergirl feels easy to get along with and looks at her as if she personally puts the stars in the sky.

Kara feels content to be floating here, high in the sky with Lena and now she has no doubt why the universe matched them together. She will do all she can to win Miss Luthor’s heart even if it means that she can only be with her as Supergirl. Why would she wait years if there’s a possibility she could have tomorrow? This right here, Lena being so serene, is perfect.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear. “I cannot express enough how much this means to me.”

Lena is flabbergasted, a Super thanking a Luthor for trusting them. For so long she felt as if she should be thankful if Supergirl would in the least not completely dislike her and instead here she is with Supergirl thanking her and telling her how much this means.

After a while Kara brings Lena back to her balcony and gently lowers her. “Thank you for tonight,” she says sweetly. “And for your company,” she adds. She leans in and presses a light delicate kiss to Lena’s cheek.

When Supergirl flies away, Lena touches her cheek where the kiss still lingers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm screaming, anyone care to scream with me? 
> 
> Kara is smooth af, swooping in as Supergirl to get her girl.   
> Ah yes people, Kara is the one who is pining here. Because I say so.   
> As far as I'm aware, most people seem to choose to let Lena pine after Kara, so I thought what the hey let's switch it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex laughs as Kara falls out of bed with a loud clunk. She can see her sister has small bags underneath her eyes. “Damn,” she whispers, “you look like you hardly slept.”

Kara wants to say that’s because she hardly slept, but she doesn’t. “It took me a while to fall asleep,” she says, feeling slightly guilty for not being honest with Alex, but something tells her that her sister wouldn’t approve of the truth. Last night she stumbled back home around 2am, when Alex and Eliza were thankfully sleeping and as far as she knows they didn’t notice she was gone for a while.

“This time you got up right away,” Alex points out, impressed. “Or well, fell and then got up.”

“I’m so not sharing my cupcake with you today,” Kara grumbles as she selects clothes from her closet.

“You never share your cupcake, Kara,” Alex retorts truthfully. “And you always eat mine.”

“I wasn’t going to eat your cupcake today,” Kara tries. “But now I changed my mind.”

“Oh of course,” Alex laughs. “Your idea of sharing is very unusual.”

“Which one of these do you like most?” Kara asks while holding up two blue sweaters. One of them is light blue while the other is more of an azure blue.

“You can’t be serious,” Alex answers. “Changing your clothes won’t change your situation with Miss Luthor.” She knows that it sucks for Kara, but her sister will have to be patient and wait a few years.

Kara huffs and selects the light blue sweater for herself, ignoring Alex’s accusation even though it’s true. “Are you going to school on your motorcycle today?” she asks, changing the topic.

“Yeah, I plan to,” Alex answers earnestly. “I could give you a ride.”

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks, narrowing her eyes a tad because Alex looks as if she’s about to cry.

“I’m fine,” Alex answers, sighing deeply. “Maggie obviously doesn’t want me, I get it,” she says sadly. “I’m so stupid.” All the excitement she had to meet her romantic soulmate got crushed when Maggie simply walked away to go back to that other girl.

“Alex, no,” Kara replies, taking Alex’s face into her hands to look at her. “You are so beautiful and smart,” she says, full of admiration. “Maggie is stupid if she can’t see who she is missing out on.”

“I feel so embarrassed,” Alex whispers as a few tears escape her. “She looked at us, knowing we’re sisters and then she just…leaves and… kisses that other girl. If she wanted to reject me so badly she could have just told me to my face that she’s not interested.”

Kara pulls Alex into a hug, caressing her sister’s back while she cries. It’s very tempting to fling Maggie into space for hurting Alex like this. Soulmates can make mistakes, sure, nobody is perfect, but what Maggie did is despicable and outrageous.

“Girls!” Eliza calls out from downstairs. “Breakfast is ready! Kara, I bought Crullers for you!”

Kara doesn’t care about food right now, doesn’t care how much she likes Crullers because Alex is hurting and her sister will always mean more to her. So instead of going downstairs, she hugs Alex a little bit tighter.

“Don’t mention anything about this to mom,” Alex whispers in Kara’s ear. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I won’t tell her,” Kara promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I must say that motorcycle is badass,” Lucy says approvingly as Alex parks it. “By the way, Maggie couldn’t keep her eyes off of you as you arrived.”

“I don’t care,” Alex replies, referring to the latter of what Lucy told her. “She should keep her eyes on her girlfriend.”

“Um yeah,” Lucy says hesitantly. “I somehow doubt they’re still together.”

Alex frowns and follows Lucy’s gaze to where Maggie’s girlfriend appears to be holding hands with another girl. “Well, whatever,” she mumbles indifferently. It’s good if that girl finally bumped into her actual romantic soulmate, but that doesn’t mean Maggie’s actions are forgotten. She can see Maggie leaning against a wall, who is looking her way.

Maggie slips her hands in her pockets, feeling like she made a big mistake. Before she met Alex, she really thought her other soulmate was her romantic soulmate. Yesterday was a shock to learn that Kara and Alex are sisters, platonic soulmates, which meant Alex has to be her romantic soulmate. When she talked to her girlfriend about it, her girlfriend confessed she had doubted too since apparently she had met her other soulmate during her first week here at National High and hadn’t figured out yet how to tell her. After their talk, they broke up and decided to remain friends, considering they get along really well and they are platonic soulmates.

Alex can’t stand to look at Maggie any further because all she sees is betrayal. Who the hell even kisses someone else immediately after learning who their romantic soulmate is? If it had been a kiss on the cheek she could have let it slide, but no, Maggie kissed that other girl on her lips and it wasn’t exactly a peck either. The ironic part is that most people randomly date until they find their romantic soulmate, simply seeking out some temporary company or looking to bang someone, but she never did. She has been waiting so long for Maggie, hell, she never even kissed anyone.

Maggie sighs when she sees Alex looking away from her and she wants to fix this somehow. She wants to get to know Alex, hang out with her and have fun together. It’s all been a mistake and she can tell Alex did not take that kiss well in the school cafeteria, but at that moment she was still with her girlfriend and kissing was sort of their thing. It felt awkward if she would’ve given her the cold shoulder to drop the bomb that they’re not romantic soulmates.

Kara follows Alex and Lucy into the school building, briefly casting a glance in Maggie’s direction. She rolls her eyes and takes her sister’s hand and Lucy’s hand in hers.

It’s clear to Maggie that Kara dislikes her, not that she can blame her. Transferring here was supposed to be a good thing, but now everything feels ruined since she obviously hurt Alex’s feelings.

“Did you two study?” Lucy asks. “I was up late last night so I can make sure I ace that test,” she grumbles frustratingly.

“Really?” Alex replies, surprised. “You were up late to study? That’s a new one.”

“First of all, rude,” Lucy says with a laugh. “Secondly, yeah, I don’t know how tough Miss Luthor’s tests are going to be,” she explains. “Maybe she’ll be a hardass, sue me for wanting to be prepared. This may come as a surprise, but I’d rather not flunk my senior year.”

“Hmm, that’s true,” Alex says thoughtfully, having no clue either. “I did study somewhat.”

“Somewhat,” Kara scoffs. “You studied hours,” she recalls, remembering how Alex was deeply concentrated with her book.

“Like I said, somewhat,” Alex repeats. “You seem to care a lot about your grades this year, Luce.”

“With good reason,” Lucy replies. “My dad promised that I can go to the military academy if I keep my grades up,” she explains, smiling a little. “I really want to go.”

“Whoa, what?” Alex asks, shocked. “You want to join the military?”

“What she said,” Kara chimes in, equally surprised and shocked. “I thought the three of us would end up in college together after high school.”

“It’s been fun going to school with you babes, but this is going to be our last year together,” Lucy says sadly, although also happy for her future. “I’m going to chase my dream. You two should do the same, you know. Going to school together is nice and all, but our future awaits us and our dreams matter more than sharing classes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena continues to get distracted by her thoughts while her students are taking a test. She would get less distracted if she would be teaching, or at least it feels that way from the short experience she has. When she teaches, she puts all her focus there and doesn’t escape into her thoughts. She can see that Kara seems concentrated on the test rather than staring at her, which is positive. The first week it was different because she often used to catch the girl looking at her.

It’s amazing that she met Supergirl last night and she will definitely never forget that night. Supergirl is very kind, treating her like an actual human being, separate from Lex. It’s quite refreshing to know someone who seems to accept her for all she is despite her surname. Well, at least she would say she knows Supergirl. It’s uncertain when she will see her again, although she hopes it will be soon so they can talk again.

Given the way Supergirl behaved towards her feels like Supergirl must be her romantic soulmate. Maybe Supergirl already met her platonic soulmate. Their marks weren’t brought up, so perhaps when she sees Supergirl again, she can ask her about her other soulmate. It’s all a bit early to say for sure which soulmate Supergirl is to her and friends can kiss each other on the cheek as well.

A small chuckle escapes her when Kara purses her lips in an odd way and balances her pencil between her upper lip and her nose. It’s so adorable and totally fitting the girl for as far as she can tell. She blushes slightly and pretends to be busy when Kara suddenly stares directly at her. Okay she really thought her chuckle was rather silent and silent, but apparently it wasn’t. It’s not her fault that the girl happens to be a cute dork.

Kara smiles and continues to observe Lena for a while, who doesn’t seem to look at her anymore now. She wants to tell herself that chuckle was meant for her, although she can’t completely be sure. Then again, Miss Luthor did glance away fast and got busy the second she looked at her, so that’s suspicious. Hmm, maybe she can get Lena to smile or even to chuckle again.

Lena hears the silence breaking when a pencil snaps in two. Looking around to see if perhaps a student is so stressed out they snapped their pencil, she sees Kara sitting there, seemingly innocent, although she has two halves of a pencil in her mouth, making her look like a walrus.

Alex puts her pencil down on her desk, done with her test. She turns her face to look at Kara and frowns, wondering if she even wants to know. Deciding she doesn’t, she sighs and puts her hands in her hair.

Kara slowly turns and looks at Alex, whose eyes are now comically wide and then she sees Lucy looking at her, who bursts out laughing.

Lucy laughs so loud that she literally falls down her chair, onto the floor, catching the attention of the rest of the class.

Maggie turns around and raises an eyebrow at Kara who is taking two halves of a pencil out of her mouth.

“Settle down, students,” Lena says, trying to calm them while hardly being able to compose herself. She would have enjoyed having a friend like Kara back when she used to be in high school as a student. It could make sense if the girl is her platonic soulmate, in a very odd way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex slowly opens her eyes when she hears Kara stirring around and then she sees her sister getting up, changing into that costume of hers which Kara had made during the summer. She watches in disbelief how her sister opens the window, but she wonders if she should even be surprised that Kara is sneaking out at night to fly around.

Kara has one leg out the window when she hears noise, so she twists her body a bit to look at Alex, only to see her sister turning around in her sleep. Okay that was close, she has to be extra quiet. As silently as possible, she clambers out of the window completely and flies away. It’s around the same time as it was last night and she’s not quite sure if Lena just sleeps late or if it was a coincidence last night, but she’s about to find out soon.

“Supergirl,” Lena says as a blur of red and blue becomes clear. “I was hoping you would show up again.”

Kara fights her smile, not wanting to make it too obvious how excited she is that Lena has been waiting for her. “Hello, Lena,” she replies politely while she softly lands on Miss Luthor’s balcony. “I see you are not near the edge this time,” she points out, surprised.

“I have a feeling you would be a bit too eager for me to fall so you can catch me,” Lena says with a small smile. She wasn’t sure if Supergirl would end up startling her again, so waiting seemed better, from a safe distance.

“You caught me,” Kara teases with a subtle wink.

“So you are here to see me again?” Lena asks with a little too much hope. “Or did you happen to fly by?”

“No,” Kara answers with a serious tone. “I’m here for the view,” she says as she takes a step closer towards Lena.

“The view you say,” Lena says, swallowing hard at Supergirl’s closer proximity. “How would you describe the view?” she asks, trying to keep herself together as she straightens her posture.

Kara takes another step towards Lena and brings her face closer until they’re mere inches apart. “Breathtaking,” she whispers.

Feeling Supergirl’s word breathed against her lips makes Lena feel dizzy, in a good way. She’s unsure if she should reach out for her, but then Supergirl seems to back away. “I must say, I know little about you,” she says, gathering her thoughts from earlier today. “Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?”

“By all means,” Kara answers politely with a friendly smile. “Ask anything and I shall answer.” Underneath her relaxed expressions she’s incredibly nervous as to what Lena wants to ask her.

Lena hopes she can formulate her questions without sounding like an idiot. “Have you met your… other soulmate?” she asks, deciding to settle for other instead of platonic, to avoid sounding as if she assumes she’s Supergirl’s romantic soulmate.

Kara narrows her eyes a bit as Lena’s heartbeat picks up and she can hear the actual question underneath Miss Luthor’s question. “Yes, I met my other soulmate,” she answers truthfully. “My platonic soulmate,” she clarifies, to let Lena know that yes, they are romantic soulmates. It would be much easier if Miss Luthor could fall for her as Kara, but the whole teacher and student thing is in the way, so this is the chance she has to make something work.

“Oh,” Lena replies, slightly surprised at what Supergirl is implying. Her head is still clouded by the craziness of a Super being with a Luthor. “You are certain?”

“Yes,” Kara confirms. Honesty is the best policy they say and the best she can do is be as honest as possible without revealing herself. “My platonic soulmate is family of mine.”

Lena has her answer now, this is really it. Supergirl is her romantic soulmate, which is quite a lot to process and after all, she just met her for the first time last night.

It is quiet for a while and Kara can see that Lena is lost in her thoughts, so she waits.

“I must admit I am relieved,” Lena confesses once the news sunk in a bit. Supergirl is her romantic soulmate, which makes Kara her platonic soulmate and that’s a relief. “I’m a teacher and my other soulmate happens to be a student of mine.”

Kara had not expected Lena to mention that, but she doesn’t let her surprise show. Instead she tilts her head slightly and lets Miss Luthor know that she’s listening.

“A romantic relation between a teacher and a student is prohibited of course,” Lena explains, just in case Supergirl is not familiar with that. “Not that it crossed my mind,” she backtracks quickly. “I mean I had no idea which soulmate she was. It was difficult to see past my initial shock of having her in my class. She is adorable and sweet, but also young.”

Kara feels like a fraud for listening to Lena talking about her because she’s not supposed to hear this. These are Miss Luthor’s private thoughts. “That sounds complicated,” she replies softly as guilt washes over her.

“It was,” Lena agrees. “But it will be better now,” she says reassuringly. Kara will be a friend to her someday so it’s okay. “Can I interest you in dinner tomorrow night?” she asks, blushing slightly since she’s not well-versed in the whole asking someone out on a date sort of thing.

“I would love to have dinner with you,” Kara answers eagerly. She’s not sure yet how she will manage to get here without having Alex and Eliza know, but she’ll figure something out.

“Excellent,” Lena says happily, but then she just thinks to herself really? Excellent? “Meet me here on my balcony tomorrow night at seven.”

“I will be here,” Kara promises. She doesn’t know how yet though.

Lena hesitantly steps closer towards Supergirl, leaving just enough time to let Supergirl object or turn away if she would want to, but Supergirl doesn’t move. She leans in and presses a light kiss against the corner of Supergirl’s mouth.

Kara gasps and stumbles a step back, purely out of surprise because she thought Lena would kiss her on her cheek, not so close to her lips.

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes. “I moved too soon, I shouldn’t have,” she says nervously, wishing she would have kissed Supergirl on her cheek instead or maybe just not at all.

Kara smiles and shakes her head while she puts her hands on Lena’s waist before kissing her cheek to let her know it was okay.

When Supergirl flies away, Lena realizes what just happened. She has a date. Tomorrow. With Supergirl. Oh wow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Supergirl she is smooth, but as Kara she's not smooth at all.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello,” Maggie says with a friendly tone as she shows up in front of the table where Alex is sitting with her friends. “Is this seat taken?” she asks, pointing at the empty space.

“Hi,” Alex replies coldly. “Yes, it’s taken,” she lies, aware that their table can easily fit three more people.

Maggie clenches her jaw, hearing the ice in Alex’s voice and she has a feeling those seats aren’t taken at all, since it always seems to be just Alex, Kara and Lucy who sit at this particular table. “Would you like to hang out after school, Alex?” she asks, keeping a friendly smile. After all, Alex is her romantic soulmate.

“No,” Alex answers indifferently. “I have other things to do,” she says dryly, even though that’s not true. With everything Maggie has done, she can let the girl sweat for it. She’s not planning to simply fall into her arms after the painful rejection when Maggie kissed that other girl.

“Okay,” Maggie says, her smile faltering for a second. “How about tomorrow?” she asks, not giving up yet.

“I can’t,” Alex replies, turning her attention to her lunch.

Kara and Lucy say nothing, quietly eating while they let Alex deal with this.

Maggie puts her hands on her sides. “Why not?” she asks, sort of challenging Alex to try and make up an excuse.

“Because I don’t want you near me,” Alex answers and she’s not sure if this hurts Maggie more than it hurts her. She does want the girl near her, of course she does, but not now. “So you see, I can’t.”

“I see,” Maggie says, her voice breaking ever so slightly. “I’ll just…,” she continues vaguely, waving her hand behind her. She shuts her mouth, nods slowly when she sees that Alex isn’t even looking at her anymore and walks away.

“Brrr,” Lucy whispers, shivering a little. “That was cold,” she comments.

“If she thinks it’s going to be easy she needs to think again,” Alex says, not caring that she was cold. “I’m not going to let her sweep me off my feet and act as if she didn’t kiss that other girl. She made a mistake, now she can pay the price for it.”

“Yeah, I get that, babe,” Lucy replies. “You’re right, but the only problem here is that she’s not the only one paying the price,” she points out. “You’re punishing yourself as well.”

“I know,” Alex sighs. “It’s just…,” she says helplessly. “I can’t look at her without seeing betrayal.”

“You deserve so much better,” Kara whispers. “Here,” she says, sliding her cupcake towards Alex. “You can have my cupcake.”

Alex isn’t really interested in a cupcake today, but it’s sweet that Kara is passing up hers and she knows it’s one of her sister’s ways to offer comfort. “Thank you, Kara,” she whispers.

“If China isn’t good we can always send her somewhere else,” Lucy muses.

“No,” Alex says, not wanting Lucy and Kara to butt in. “I’ll handle this, my way.”

“We’re here for you, babe,” Lucy promises, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Luce is right,” Kara agrees. “No matter what, we’re here for you.”

Alex sees how Maggie sits down with that other soulmate of hers who seems to be hugging her. It stung to reject Maggie, but at the same time the girl deserved it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, I can’t have dinner at home tonight,” Kara says once again, ignoring the shocked look on Alex’s face. “I’m going to the library because it’s a quiet place to study,” she explains, trying to make her excuse stronger and more believable. “It’ll help me to keep my grades up.”

“You are skipping dinner to go to the library?” Alex asks disbelievingly. “You, Kara, passing up dinner for books?” She hopes Kara can hear for herself how ridiculous that sounds. If anything, her sister would skip things for food, not the other way around.

“I’m not passing up dinner,” Kara answers. “I’ll eat in the city.” It’s not really a lie since she will eat somewhere in the city, she just doesn’t say it’ll be at Lena’s place. Alex wouldn’t approve of the truth, so it needs to her secret for now.

“Hmm okay,” Alex replies, although she doesn’t buy it. She’ll let Kara think she believes her, but she knows better. “I’ll see you later tonight then. Don’t fall asleep on top of a book.”

Kara smiles and hugs Alex. “I’ll see you later,” she whispers before letting go.

Alex hopes that Kara isn’t going where she thinks she might be going, because that’s a very bad idea. Her gut tells her that her sister is planning to go see Lena and that it’s not the first time either. She’s worried that Kara is seeing Miss Luthor as Supergirl, which makes it even worse. Soon she needs to sit her sister down and talk some sense into her if possible, although Kara might burn her fingers before she gets the chance to do that.

“Save me some dessert,” Kara says as she walks out of their bedroom.

Alex will wait until Kara is gone to go to the library, considering it’s already closed by now and when she goes, she can take pictures as evidence so her sister can’t try to make up weird excuses to deny it. Kara could have easily come up with a far better excuse than going to the library. It’s almost unfair how quickly she can see through her sister’s lies.

Kara hums as she walks out the front door. She will walk a few blocks and then ditch her backpack in some bushes as she changes into her suit. It’s a relief that Alex bought her excuse and didn’t interrogate her much about it. She’s not good at lying and usually her sister can always tell when she’s not speaking the truth. Maybe she’s gotten better at lying, although that’s not something to be happy about.

“Bye, Kara,” Alex says as she waves at her sister. “Oh wait, one more thing!” she shouts suddenly when a new idea occurs to her.

Kara spins around to look at Alex. “Yes?” she asks curiously, eager to leave so she won’t be late.

“I just remembered I want to read that one book I’ve been telling you about,” Alex answers, making up a lie of her own. “Since you’re going to the library, I was hoping you could bring it home for me,” she explains. She wonders what the look on Kara’s face will be when she sees for herself that the library is closed, which is even better than her first idea.

“Okay, no problem,” Kara replies sweetly. It’ll hardly take two minutes for her to swing by the library and pick up that book for Alex, and it’s a relief her sister didn’t suggest tagging along.

“Thank you, Kara,” Alex says, forcing a smile on her face. The funny thing is that Kara seems so caught up in her own lie that she doesn’t see through hers. “I really look forward to read that book.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Supergirl,” Lena says, greeting Supergirl as she lands on her balcony.

“Hello, Lena,” Kara replies politely. “Thank you for inviting me,” she says as she takes Lena’s hand in hers and brings it up to her lips.

Lena is stunned when Supergirl kisses her hand, which is a lovely move. “Please, come in,” she says as she gestures towards the sliding door.

Kara smiles and passes through the door, observing Lena’s place. “You have a beautiful home,” she says earnestly, given the amazing view and everything. “Though I must say I’m not surprised.”

“Oh?” Lena asks curiously. “How so?”

“A beautiful home suits a beautiful lady,” Kara says softly, trying to flirt with Lena.

“That is flattering of you to say,” Lena replies, keeping her demeanor neutral. “Can I interest you in a drink?” she asks, wanting to treat her guest well.

“Yes, a drink would be pleasant,” Kara answers. It’s a good thing she can’t get drunk, since she’s not supposed to drink. She feels a bit stiff with the way she talks, but that’s because she wants to appear mature enough for Lena. If she is her rambling dorky self, then Miss Luthor would see her as the school girl who is too young and too awkward.

Lena pours two glasses of red wine and places them onto the table near her couch. She sits down and smiles when Supergirl sits down next to her. “I am cooking pasta, I hope that’s alright,” she says, unsure what Supergirl would like.

“Pasta sounds great,” Kara replies, looking forward to eat since she’s hungry. She picks up the glass of wine and takes a sip. “You must like wine a lot,” she comments, since Lena always seems to be drinking wine.

“It’s one of my small guilty pleasures,” Lena admits. “Do you like it?” she asks, not sure since Supergirl hardly seems to drink from her glass. “If not I can get you something else,” she offers.

“This wine will do,” Kara says, not minding it. “Which other guilty pleasures do you have?” she asks curiously, since Lena said wine is one of them, meaning there are more.

“Spend more time with me and you’ll find out,” Lena answers as she leans back onto her couch and brings her glass up to her lips. “It would be too easy if I simply tell you.” If she’s worth it to Supergirl, then Supergirl won’t rush getting to know her.

“Fair enough,” Kara replies, intrigued. She definitely plans to spend more time with Lena, as much as she can, and it’s nice to know that Miss Luthor seems to want the same. “How about I take you out on a date this weekend?” she asks with a serious tone, trying not to sound giddy. When she is Supergirl, she’s different because then she slips into a different persona, a more confident version of herself.

Lena raises an eyebrow, surprised that Supergirl is asking her out, which she hadn’t quite expected. She had assumed dates would take place here at her home because Supergirl probably doesn’t want to be public with this. Plus, she’s a Luthor so it’s definitely a surprise. “Alright, I will go on a date with you,” she answers, agreeing. “Should I meet up with you somewhere?”

“I will pick you up on your balcony,” Kara replies, since that’s the easiest. “Where I take you will be a surprise,” she says, smiling at Lena. She’s not going to give away where she’ll be taking her for their next date, otherwise it wouldn’t be a surprise.

“You are full of secrets, aren’t you?” Lena asks knowingly, smiling back at Supergirl. She’s curious who Supergirl is when she’s not being Supergirl and frankly, Supergirl only really made an appearance once to help out, back when a building was on fire. Crimes and accidents are still happening, which makes her wonder what Supergirl does during the days.

“A few,” Kara admits, her smile not faltering. “If you spend more time with me you will find out,” she muses, returning Lena’s words to her.

“I will trade you,” Lena offers. “A secret for a secret,” she suggests, unable to contain her curiosity since there’s so much she has yet to learn about Supergirl.

It’s a tempting offer for Kara to take, but she realizes she’ll have to be cautious about which secrets she pills, so she doesn’t give herself away. “Okay,” she agrees. “You can go first,” she insists as she puts the glass back down on the table.

Lena already had a feeling Supergirl would tell her to go first. “I used to hate having your name on my right wrist,” she says, aware of how negative that sounds, but it’s the truth.

Kara is a bit shocked to hear that Lena hated that, but she’s not one to judge since she wasn’t exactly dancing around in joy either when she knew her romantic soulmate is a Luthor. “You did?” she asks, urging Lena to continue.

“Having Supergirl marked on my wrist made my life with the Luthors tougher,” Lena explains. “My mother was angry, so I hated that mark,” she sighs sadly, wishing things would have been different. “I don’t anymore though,” she clarifies. “If anything, I’m proud to have it now.”

Kara appreciates Lena’s honesty and it’s a relief that Miss Luthor doesn’t hate that mark anymore, although she probably wouldn’t have been sitting here if Lena still did. “I arrived here on earth when I was thirteen,” she says, sharing a piece of herself with Miss Luthor to keep up her end of their deal. “Going to school was tough and I felt like an outcast, at first.”

The more Lena learns about Supergirl, the more it dawns on her why the universe matched them as soulmates. She knows what it feels like to go to school and feel like an outcast, although she’s not an alien, so it was slightly different in her case. Emptying her glass, she puts it down and stands up to go to the kitchen.

“I wasn’t sure if you would like the food,” Lena says as she beckons Supergirl to follow her. “I may have made a bit much, but there is no need for you to eat more than you can or want to,” she explains.

Kara is relieved to hear that Lena made more than two portions, because she really eats a lot, but she also doesn’t want to sit there and stuff her face all rudely. “I have a large appetite,” she says honestly. “My metabolism is a lot faster than a human’s,” she explains. “Does that count as another secret?” she asks hopefully.

Lena smiles as she puts their plates on her kitchen table so they can eat. “I will count it as a secret,” she answers. “But only this one time,” she adds thoughtfully, not wanting to make it too easy.

“Good,” Kara replies, happy that Lena is letting it slide. “You owe me a secret now,” she says, seeing how Miss Luthor knits her eyebrows together.

Lena twists her fork into her pasta as she ponders which secret to share. “Initially I thought Kara was my romantic soulmate,” she confesses. She already mentioned Kara to Supergirl before, so that was a start. “She is very...,” she hesitates, searching for which word she’ll use, “likable.”

Kara tries hard not to break out in a goofy smile. She quickly shovels a mouthful of pasta into her mouth. It’s nice to hear that Lena might also like her as herself, despite how dorky and clumsy and awkward she can be. She feels guilty for sitting here, listening to Miss Luthor talk about her again. Lying doesn’t feel good, but at first she felt like it was a great idea to get closer to Lena.

“I assume you find your platonic soulmate quite likeable as well,” Lena muses, hoping she didn’t hurt Supergirl’s feelings.

“Well, yes, of course,” Kara replies, agreeing with Lena. “My platonic soulmate is family, so she means a lot to me,” she says earnestly.

Lena continues to eat, seeing how fast Supergirl is eating. After offering Supergirl what is left, she has a feeling Supergirl is still hungry. She looks down at her plate, having half of her portion left. “Would you like mine?” she asks kindly, offering Supergirl her plate.

“Oh I, uh,” Kara replies, faltering for a moment due to being nervous. Okay, she’s here as Supergirl, she needs to keep her confidence together. “You already gave me two portions,” she says with a small smile. “I don’t want to steal your food.”

“I’m offering,” Lena says as she puts her plate down in front of Supergirl. “I have eaten enough, it would be a shame to let it go to waste, don’t you think?”

“Yes, that would be shame,” Kara answers, licking her lips. “You are a splendid cook,” she says, complimenting Lena.

“You are too kind, Supergirl,” Lena says, smiling while Supergirl eats. “I am average, at best.”

“And you are too modest, Lena,” Kara replies, disagreeing about Lena being average.

Lena chuckles lightly. “Agree to disagree,” she says.

When Kara is done eating, she brings the plate to the sink, where Lena rinses it to put it in the dishwasher. “I had a pleasant evening with you,” she says honestly.

Lena smiles softly and follows Supergirl to her balcony. It has been pleasant for her as well and she can hardly wait for the weekend, for her surprise date with Supergirl.

“Thank you once again, for dinner,” Kara says politely as she hugs Lena. She pulls back and kisses Miss Luthor’s cheek, ready to go home, although she needs to make a quick stop first to get that book for Alex, which she almost forgot about.

“My pleasure,” Lena replies sweetly.

Kara is about to fly off when she feels Lena’s hand on her shoulder. She turns around, about to open her mouth to ask if there was anything else she wanted to say or ask.

Lena cups Supergirl’s cheeks and leans in, pressing her lips against Supergirl’s, smiling due to Supergirl’s surprised gasp, which is silenced by their kiss.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alex stares at the brand new book Kara just tossed onto her bed near her lap. “This is not from the library,” she says as she looks up at her sister. “Did you even go to the library?” she questions, even though she already knows Kara didn’t.

“I did,” Kara answers, lying. “Someone else was already renting the last copy of that book and I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I went to go buy it for you,” she explains, hoping Alex will believe her. The truth is that the library was closed when she stopped there on her way home and in a rush of panic she went to go buy the book in some random store.

Alex is shocked that Kara is going so far with her lie that she actually bought her that book instead of confessing the truth. “Okay,” she says, trying not to sound as disappointed as she feels. It seems like their days of telling each other everything are over.

“You don’t like it,” Kara replies, not missing how disappointed Alex looks.

“I know you didn’t go to the library, Kara,” Alex states dryly. “Don’t try to lie again because I know the library was closed,” she says sharply.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, feeling bad and guilty for lying to her sister. “You’re right, I didn’t go to the library,” she admits.

“You went to see her didn’t you?” Alex asks, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve been sneaking away to see Miss Luthor,” she points out knowingly.

Kara sighs and nods, not wanting to lie to Alex again, which would be futile now anyway. “I wanted a chance to get to know her,” she explains, hoping her sister will understand that. “She’s my romantic soulmate.”

“Miss Luthor is our teacher,” Alex replies, keeping her voice low. “You’re only seventeen.”

“But she’s my soulmate!” Kara throws back, baffled that Alex can’t see through the whole teacher/student thing. “The universe says she’s mine,” she states possessively.

“I know what your mark says,” Alex bristles. “But that doesn’t mean you have to go after her right this instant, you’re still young.”

“As if I ever asked for the age difference,” Kara snaps, angered by that minor detail. “Besides, you’re the one who said meet her, get to know her, see what she’s like,” she recalls vividly.

“I did say that,” Alex replies, not denying that. “But that was before I knew she’d be our damn teacher!” she adds frustratingly. If she had known sooner Miss Luthor would be their teacher, her advice for Kara would have been much different. She’d have told her from the start to wait a few years, because soulmates or not, a relationship like that between a teacher and a student is prohibited. “Do you know how much risks you’re taking??”

“I’m being careful, Alex,” Kara answers, calming down so her sister would calm down as well.

“You fly out as Supergirl to meet with her, that’s not being careful, that’s exposing yourself,” Alex points out as her frustration grows due to Kara’s stubbornness. “You’re lying to Miss Luthor, which will never be a good foundation to build any sort of relationship on. She can lose her job if you two get too close and word comes out,” she continues, warning her sister. “Worst case scenario, Miss Luthor goes to jail and everyone finds out you’re Supergirl.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Kara gasps. She wouldn’t be so careless to expose Lena and herself, and it’s not like she’s been flying around during the day. “Even if somehow word would get out, she won’t get in trouble. I’m an alien and I don’t have the same rights as humans yet, so technically it wouldn’t be fair if they’d send Miss Luthor to jail for doing things with an alien and I was stuck in the phantom zone for a while. If I hadn’t been, I would be older than her,” she explains as she paces around. “So you see, I was meant to be older, old enough.”

“There is no if here, Kara,” Alex sighs. It sucks for her sister that she got stuck in the phantom zone for so long, but it is what it is. “Do you realize how selfish you’re being?” she asks, genuinely confused that Kara is so absorbed in this. “If you like her, you would wait. A few years shouldn’t matter.”

“I just…,” Kara replies, feeling her resolve crumble. Alex is right, she’s been selfish to go after Lena as Supergirl all because she didn’t want to wait a few years.

“Please tell me you two didn’t do anything inappropriate,” Alex says, praying it didn’t get that far out of hand yet.

“Um… define inappropriate,” Kara says nervously. She can’t lie to Alex again, not when her sister is staring at her as if her eyes will pierce through her. “We… kind of… kissed.”

“Kara!” Alex cries out. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Who initiated it?”

“It was my fault,” Kara answers, knowing Lena kissed her, but still, it was her fault.

“You’re grounded from now on,” Alex says sternly.

“What?” Kara replies, shocked. “You’re not my mother, Alex!”

“No, but I’m your sister,” Alex points out. “I could tell mom though.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans, not believing her ears. “You can’t tell her,” she says as she pins Alex between herself and the wall. “I’m calling the sister card.”

Alex raises one eyebrow up, trying to get away, but Kara has her trapped. If she really wants to she can escape because her sister won’t hurt her. “The sister card?” she questions.

“Yes, the card,” Kara answers, nodding her head. “I didn’t tell her about Maggie, now I’m asking you not to tell her about Lena.”

“You’re seriously going there?” Alex asks, thoroughly shocked. “You would tell her about Maggie just because I’m trying to protect you!?”

“No,” Kara sighs, dropping her arms so Alex can walk away if she wants to. “That’s not… Alex, I wouldn’t,” she says softly. “I thought the whole card thing was about favors,” she explains, feeling confused. “I’m asking you, as your sister, not to tell mom.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning,” Maggie says politely with a warm smile as Alex walks by with Lucy and Kara.

“Morning, Sawyer,” Alex mumbles, hardly sparing Maggie a glance.

“Good morning,” Kara and Lucy say quickly without looking at Maggie.

“You look good today, Danvers,” Maggie says to Alex, sizing her up. Not that Alex has ever not looked good. “I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this saturday?” she asks with a friendly tone.

“Why would I do that?” Alex replies, stopping. She can hardly breathe when she faces Maggie, but she has to be strong and not show her struggle.

“Look, I know you’re hurt about the way things turned out,” Maggie begins, holding her hand up so Alex would hear her out. “It would mean a lot to me if you would go out with me so I can explain and so we can get to know each other.”

“I’m fine,” Alex huffs, clearly not fine at all. At least Maggie realizes that she’s hurt, so that could be a start, but that doesn’t make it better.

“All I ask is one date,” Maggie replies, sad to see Alex hurt. “If you don’t like it, I’ll leave you alone,” she suggests, having Alex’s best interest at heart.

“Okay,” Alex says, giving in. “I’ll go out with you this saturday,” she agrees, hoping she won’t regret it. After that Maggie will finally leave her alone, which makes it worth it.

Maggie sees Kara smile widely for a split second as if she just received good news, but that smile drops quickly when Kara gives her a cold stare. Don’t hurt Alex, point taken. Lucy has a bit of a scary smile, one that says she’s happy for Alex but that she’d kill her with the flick of her wrist if she’d hurt Alex. It’s clear that she’s off to a positive start to befriend Kara and Lucy, which she wants someday given how close they both are to her romantic soulmate.

“I’ll see you then,” Alex mutters quickly before walking away with Kara and Lucy.

“It’s good to see you're giving her a shot,” Lucy says as they’re not near Maggie anymore. “Although the China offer is still on the table,” she adds thoughtfully.

“Nobody is going anywhere, Luce,” Alex replies, permanently dismissing that offer. “I don’t know what I’m going to wear,” she groans lightly.

“You look amazing in anything you wear,” Kara says, complimenting her sister.

“With the way Maggie eats you with her eyes, you could put on a garbage bag and she’d whistle at you,” Lucy points out, having noticed how often Maggie stares at Alex. “If your name had been on one of my wrists, I’d have gone down on you by now,” she says bluntly.

“Ew, Luce,” Kara says, crinkling her nose up. “That’s my sister you’re talking about.”

“Relax, Kar,” Lucy replies teasingly. “I’d do you too if you had been on one of my wrists,” she adds with a wink.

“Enough with the sex talk,” Alex says, not wanting to hear it anymore. “You’re quite confusing, Luce,” she continues, hardly understanding. “I don’t get how you manage to date other people.”

“Not everyone is interested to be a virgin mary until their romantic soulmate comes around,” Lucy retorts, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m gaining experience.”

“Luce has a point,” Kara says, agreeing with Lucy. “Nobody is obligated to wait for that one specific person.”

“Precisely,” Lucy chimes in, nodding. “Though I must say, respect for waiting like that,” she says to Alex, admiring her for her choice and her patience.

Alex wonders if Maggie has any experience and the possibility that she does unsettles her. “I’ll wear something casual,” she decides. It wouldn’t help if she’d break her head over what to wear and it’s unlikely she’ll hang out with Maggie ever again after that first date.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, students,” Lena says cheerfully. She can tell it doesn’t go lost on her students who stare at her with a look as if they’re wondering if she won the lottery. Considering she shared an amazing kiss with Supergirl last night, she might as well say she did win the lottery.

Kara can’t help but smile, happy to see how Lena’s eyes are sparkling and happy to hear the smile in her voice. She did that, she’s making Miss Luthor feel good and that’s amazing. Despite how Alex tried so hard to talk some sense into her last night, she still plans to have her surprise date with Lena on saturday, because cancelling would simply be cold. Thankfully Maggie asked her sister out, which makes it easier for her to go out without Alex’s knowledge.

Alex rolls her eyes at the dreamy look on Kara’s face, wondering if her sister can possibly be any more obvious. It’s quite the surprise how Kara went from wholeheartedly disliking having a Luthor as her romantic soulmate to gawking at her like a lovesick puppy. While her sister is doing that, she’ll throw up in her mouth a little.

“Open your books where we last left off,” Lena instructs her students as she grabs her own book. “Kara, read the first quote on the page to the rest of the class, please. Loud and clear.”

“Ef…,” Kara reads hesitantly, narrowing her eyes as she tries to decipher the words. “Oh,” she says, realizing she has her book upside down on her desk again.

Lena purses her lips to avoid chuckling at how adorable Kara is. Despite Supergirl being her romantic soulmate, she can’t help how her student catches her eye. It’s a confusing feeling, to feel drawn to two people at once. “Try again,” she says calmly, encouraging Kara to continue.

“My only love sprung from my only hate,” Kara reads out loud. It makes her think how she can’t agree with Juliet more, since sadly at first she did sort of hated Lena, but that was before she even met her.

 “Good,” Lena says approvingly. She closes her book and places it on her desk, clasping her hands behind her back. “I have a surprise for all of you,” she announces with a small smile.

The students perk up on their seats, waiting expectantly for the surprise.

“National high has decided to organize a school play for the first time,” Lena informs her students, having just received the news this morning in the teachers’ lounge. “It will be a slightly different take on Romeo and Juliet, coating it in a modern jacket,” she explains, noticing mixed expressions on her students’ faces. “All of you will participate in it in one way or another, along with the juniors.”

Kara feels excited that there will be a school play, which is a new experience for her and it could be fun. Maybe if she manages to get an important role, Lena might notice her more.

Alex scowls, not in the mood to be a part of some ridiculous school play. She’d rather not be in the spotlights like that, so hopefully they can give her an insignificant role in it, such as pulling up the curtains for the other students.

“Miss Sinclair and I will decide who gets which role,” Lena continues, explaining further. “After lunch you will all be handed a script for the auditions.”

“This is so exciting,” Kara whispers to Alex, unable to control her enthusiasm any longer.

“Oh yes, totally,” Alex whispers indifferently. “I can’t wait.” She wonders if it’s too late to suddenly transfer to a different school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sighs quietly as she sits down at the small table in the teachers’ lounge with a cup of coffee. She had to reprimand her students a few times after she announced the news of the school play. Their reactions have been strongly divided, ranging from honest enthusiasm to complete dread.

“Rough morning?” Veronica asks as she sits down in front of Lena.

“In some way,” Lena answers. “My students were a bit rowdy after I shared the news with them,” she explains. “How did the juniors take it?” she asks curiously.

“They were quite vocal about it,” Veronica answers, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I hope the organization will go as smoothly as possible,” Lena says, wanting it all to run well, especially since this is her first year as a teacher and she wants to prove her worth. “Some students may have stage fright.”

“Tell me about it,” Veronica agrees. “One of my students fainted due to anxiety.”

“Oh wow,” Lena says, shocked. “That poor student,” she says sympathetically.

Veronica blows some steam from her cup of coffee before taking a sip. “I told her she can stay at the sidelines to help other students with their costumes during the play,” she explains calmly.

“Good decision,” Lena replies approvingly. Some students may not like participating, but there’s a difference between them and students who are literally too anxious to play a role.

Veronica casts a glance at the other teachers, who are taking place on the couch and the other small table, rather than sitting with them. Their behavior is petty and entirely ridiculous, especially since they’re all adults.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers, noticing how every other teacher is avoiding her, aside from Veronica.

Veronica turns to look at Lena. “What for?” she asks quietly.

“For sharing a table with me,” Lena clarifies. “People generally avoid me like the plague,” she muses sadly.

“You earned your place here just as much as every other teacher did,” Veronica replies. “The only difference is that you’re not even half as preposterous as they are,” she states unabashedly, winking subtly at Lena.

That draws a chuckle from Lena, pleasantly surprised that Veronica doesn’t mind sharing a table with her. One colleague is a start to be seen as who she is rather than being judged for being a Luthor. It’s a relief she can work together with Veronica on the school play rather than having to work together with a teacher who wouldn’t even breathe in her direction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s going to be awkward to do that school play with the juniors,” Lucy comments, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“Hmm yeah,” Alex vaguely agrees. “We don’t know them.”

“They could be nice people,” Kara says, looking at the bright side of it. “As long as none of them tries to be Juliet, I won’t have a problem with them.”

“You seriously want to play Juliet?” Alex asks disbelievingly. It’s tough for her to grasp how Kara can be so excited about this while she is dreading it.

“Yes, of course!” Kara answers, smiling. “This is my first school play ever, Alex,” she points out.

“I hope it’ll be my last,” Alex mumbles, although it probably will be since this is their senior year and there’s no way something like this would happen in college. She hasn’t forgotten all the school plays she’s been in when she was younger, before Kara was her sister, and how many pictures her mother took.

“Someone’s gotta be Romeo,” Lucy says, putting her sandwich down to look at Kara. “If you get to be Juliet, you’ll have to smooch with another student.”

“Oh,” Kara replies, startled. She hadn’t quite thought of that and the idea of having Lena watch her kiss someone else doesn’t feel right. “Um, I don’t need to be Juliet,” she says, changing her mind.

“Uhuh,” Lucy says teasingly. “Does this by any chance have anything to do with Miss Luthor?” she asks gleefully.

“Hah, no, no… no, of course not,” Kara answers nervously, laughing. “That’s ridiculous, that’s… no.”

“Kara,” Alex says as she places her hand on top of her sister’s, “you’re the worst liar in the universe.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Lucy chimes in, laughing at Kara’s awkwardness. “You’re one hell of a smitten kitten.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Gather around, students,” Veronica says as she enters the auditorium of National High.

“I will hand out scripts,” Lena says loudly, holding a stack of papers. “This will take place in alphabetical order,” she explains. “Juniors first, seniors last.”

Kara feels torn between messing it up so she doesn’t get the role of Juliet yet wanting to do well to impress Lena. She smiles meekly when Miss Luthor hands her a script, her fingers accidentally brushing hers and she doesn’t miss the sound of Lena’s heart skipping a beat. Ah, so she has an effect on Miss Luthor even as herself, that’s nice to know.

Alex groans as she reads through the short scenes on the script. If she could become invisible right now that would be great. “Miss Luthor, does this school play count for our grades?” she asks politely, hoping it doesn’t.

“The play does not,” Lena answers earnestly. “However,” she adds, before the students would cheer and not put in any effort, “Miss Sinclair and I will grade all of you during each practice based upon the effort you put in.”

“Precisely,” Veronica says, speaking up. “And those of you who think bigger roles equal higher grades are wrong.”

Alex sighs deeply as she sits down to read through the short scenes and when she casually observers the juniors auditioning, she realizes she’ll be up before Maggie, which makes this all even worse. Stupid alphabetical order, it’s so unfair she has to audition before Maggie, Kara and Lucy.

“Hey,” Maggie says softly as she approaches Alex. “Mind if I sit with you?” she asks, gesturing towards the empty seat next to Alex.

“Yeah, I kind of mind,” Alex replies coldly. She sighs and reads through her script, sighing even louder when Maggie sits down next to her anyway.

“You’re going out with me saturday,” Maggie points out. “Yet it bothers you when I sit next to you,” she comments amusingly, not angry or bothered at all.

“That’s only so you’d leave me alone,” Alex says, although truthfully that’s not the only reason she said yes. Secretly she does want to get to know Maggie better, it’s just her wounded heart that would rather not be near Maggie.

“If you say so, Danvers,” Maggie replies, smiling as she trains her eyes on the script. “Which role are you interested in?” she asks curiously without looking up from the paper in her hands.

“The one of the sick girl who stays home,” Alex grumbles.

“Must be a coincidence,” Maggie muses. “That’s exactly the role I’m hoping for too.”

“Shut up, Sawyer,” Alex whispers, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Maybe I can give a literal meaning to break a leg,” Maggie goes on, enjoying the smile that forms on Alex’s face.

Kara mutters as she plops down on Alex’s other side. “Can you believe they won’t tell us who gets which role until monday?” she asks, clearly displeased.

“For all I care they could tell me after the school play,” Maggie comments.

Alex bites her bottom lip to hold back a chuckle. Fucking Maggie Sawyer just has to be one of the people she wants to be close with.

“You two are no fun,” Kara says, pouting as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“It’s her first school play,” Alex explains to Maggie.

“I still don’t get why she’s so pumped about that though,” Maggie replies, relieved that Alex seems to be warming up to her enough to actually talk to her.

“I’m right here,” Kara says, frantically pointing at herself. “You’re both grumpy about something that’s going to be fun.”

“I hope you get chosen as Juliet,” Alex says sweetly to Kara.

“Aww, that’s so nice of you to s- hey!” Kara replies, realizing that would mean she’d have to kiss some random student. “You _know_ I don’t want to be Juliet.”

Maggie barks out a laugh when Kara smacks Alex upside the head with the script. It’s going to be quite the joy to get to know the Danvers sisters better.

Lena clears her throat while staring at Kara and Alex who are being too loud, thus disturbing the other students. “Alex, you’re up,” she says, pointing at the stage.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Alex replies politely as she gets up. This is going to suck and she can’t wait to get this over. Once the weekend passes she’ll probably see her name next to some insignificant role anyway.

Kara quietly listens as Alex acts the short scenes and it makes her smile to see that Maggie seems captivated with her sister, hanging onto each of her words, following every movement she makes.

“That was that,” Lucy says, plopping down as she’s done.

Kara is crossing her fingers, hoping her audition was good, but not good enough for the role of Juliet. She feels like the role of Juliet should go to Lucy or someone else, since there have been a few good ones.

“Some students show quite the potential,” Veronica whispers to Lena as she approvingly follows the students’ auditions.

“I have noticed as well,” Lena whispers, fully agreeing with Veronica.

“She would make a good Romeo for our play,” Veronica whispers, nodding her head towards one of Lena’s students. “The way she acted his small scene was better than the way the others acted it.”

“You want her to play Romeo?” Lena asks surprised, keeping her voice low.

“Yes,” Veronica confirms. “And I was thinking she should be Juliet,” she says, pointing at another one of Lena’s students. “Unless you have a different opinion to discuss?”

“Two girls,” Lena muses, smiling softly. “Well, we did say it would be a modern take,” she reasons, nodding. At first she was wondering which one of them she’d rather see as Juliet, though she agrees with Veronica that one of them should be Romeo. “Alright, I agree.”

“Good, that’s settled then,” Veronica says, pleased. “Now we merely have to discuss the roles of the other students,” she continues, brushing Lena’s arm lightly when she’s reaching out to put papers together. “How about we meet up for drinks after school to discuss it?”

Kara bites the inside of her cheek as she sees how close Miss Sinclair is standing to Lena and when she hears every word of their conversation. It doesn’t sit well with her how Miss Sinclair is invading Miss Luthor’s personal space, though at the same time it’s nice to see someone being kind to Lena. In the end she’s the one who has a date with Miss Luthor saturday, so she has nothing to worry about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You look hot,” Maggie says bluntly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she glances at Alex.

“Thanks,” Alex replies, blushing. “You’re uh… good with your hair and your clothes,” she says vaguely, immediately feeling like she should go home for being so weird.

“I’m digging that bike of yours by the way,” Maggie says, looking at Alex’s motorcycle. “It suits you.”

“Do you know how to drive?” Alex asks curiously. “Not that I’m offering,” she adds quickly, to let that be clear.

“Yeah, I do,” Maggie answers. “I’ve got a bike at home, but I’m still working on fixing it up,” she explains.

“Oh,” Alex says, surprised. “By yourself?” she asks, wondering if Maggie is getting help from someone or not.

“You seem surprised,” Maggie replies, smiling. “I know a little of this and that,” she says, waving her hands around. “I don’t mind getting my hands dirty.”

“Okay so I’m here now,” Alex blurts out, quickly changing the topic.

Maggie nods her head towards the place across the street. “Best burgers in all of National City if you ask me,” she says as she walks up to it with Alex. “And they make their own lemonade, definitely worth trying it.”

Alex says nothing as she enters with Maggie, deciding to wait until they’re sitting down. She takes her jacket off and hangs it over the chair she’s sitting on. When Maggie is taking her jacket off, revealing a flannel shirt, she finds herself staring. Dammit Sawyer, girls in flannel are her weakness.

Maggie smiles politely at the friendly waitress who writes down their order before turning her full attention to Alex. “When I found out you’re actually my romantic soulmate, I kind of freaked out,” she admits, placing her hands on the table as she tries to read Alex’s expression. “At the time my thoughts were all over the place, because I realized I had to tell my other soulmate that she wasn’t my romantic soulmate and that was tough, given she was still my girlfriend at the time,” she explains, hoping nothing of what she says will come across in the wrong way.

“But you walked up to her, knowing I’m your romantic soulmate,” Alex replies, pointing that out. “And then you kissed her.”

“Yes,” Maggie sighs, aware that she did that. “She is a great girl and I had no idea yet how to break it to her. I kissed her, as I always did and after that I actually sat down to talk to her,” she explains further. Hurting Alex was never her intention, just like she wouldn’t want to hurt her other soulmate. “It was quite the shock for me to learn that the girl I transferred schools for ended up not being that soulmate for me.”

“I see,” Alex says pensively. “Are you disappointed that it’s me instead of her?” she asks with a hint of pain in her voice. Seeing Maggie kissing that other girl hurt and felt like a rejection, but it would hurt even more if Maggie actually wants that other girl more than her.

“No, I’m not disappointed,” Maggie answers earnestly. “You were still a stranger to me at the time,” she says thoughtfully. “I want to get to know you I really do, because you seem cool.”

“Cool?” Alex asks, unsure if she should take Maggie’s word for it.

Maggie leans over the table and twists her hands in Alex’s sweater, seeing how her eyes widen in shock and surprise. “Deal with it, Danvers,” she says with a smirk.

Alex clutches a hand to her chest when Maggie lets her go, feeling how her heart is racing in her chest. For a moment she really thought Maggie was going to kiss her, they were so close, but at the last second she saw her hesitate and let go.

Maggie smiles brighter when their lemonade is brought to their table and watches how Alex empties it as if she’s downing a shot. Okay, she probably shouldn’t have tugged her close the way she did, yet she managed not to kiss Alex, which is what she wanted to do. If it hadn’t been for Alex looking like a deer caught in headlights, she’d have kissed her. She’ll have to be patient and hope that Alex will still want contact with her after this date.

“Eyes on the food, Sawyer,” Alex lightly grumbles when Maggie is still staring at her after their food is brought to them. When Maggie smiles that dimpled cheeks smile of her, she feels her heart flutter.

Together they eat in silence and when the check comes, Maggie pays it.

Maggie is following Alex to her motorcycle out of courtesy since obviously she won’t be walking her home, but then Alex roughly pushes her against the brick wall of the nearest building.

Alex closes her eyes, pressing her lips gently against Maggie’s soft lips while her hands rest on Maggie’s hips. She just had to kiss her, wanted to kiss her, especially after the way Maggie had almost pulled her into a kiss at that table. Her tongue traces over Maggie’s lips, slowly finding her way inside Maggie’s mouth, intend on leaving her breathless.

Maggie can feel Alex’s hands gripping her while her tongue dances around hers, feeling as if Alex is battling her for dominance. When she tries to push back to kiss Alex harder, she’s being slammed rougher against the wall, causing her to groan and simultaneously Alex bites down on her bottom lip.

Alex breaks their kiss, resting her forehead against Maggie’s as they’re both gasping for air. “That’s how a kiss is done,” she says with a sultry tone in her voice. “Don’t mess with me, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s jaw drops as Alex straightens her jacket and walks off like she owns the place and damn, Alex Danvers sure owns her ass, fuck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara bumps against the railing of Lena’s balcony when she sees her wearing a black dress that fits her like a glove. Clumsily, she falls over the railing, ending with her back onto the ground.

“Oh my,” Lena gasps upon seeing Supergirl stumbling. “Supergirl, are you alright?” she asks, concerned as she holds a hand out to her.

Kara is endeared by Lena’s concern and the hand she’s holding out, since she’s not hurt at all, aside from her wounded pride that is. She takes Miss Luthor’s hand, allowing her to help her up just because it’s sweet. “Yes, thank you,” she answers, hoping to wash away Lena’s concern. “I was distracted and forgot about the railing,” she explains, smiling as Miss Luthor smiles at her.

“You sure take falling for me quite literally don’t you?” Lena replies teasingly. She tugs gently at Supergirl’s hand, drawing her closer for a kiss.

“Mhm,” Kara hums against Lena’s lips. She knows she’s going to have that cherry lipstick of hers all over her, but she doesn’t care. “Is it working?”

“That depends on where you’re taking me,” Lena answers. It feels amazing to interact with Supergirl, every single time and a lot of the things Supergirl says pull at her heartstrings. Supergirl isn’t the only one who is falling, because she’s falling too.

Kara holds her arms open for Lena. “Your ride is here,” she says with a smile, waiting for Miss Luthor to hold on to her. “Close your eyes,” she whispers.

Lena takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes, trusting that Supergirl won't drop her mid-air. She can feel Supergirl’s strong biceps as her feet are no longer on the ground. It’s tempting to take a peek, although she won’t since Supergirl probably wants it to be a full surprise until they arrive.

Kara is relatively high up in the sky, too high for people to see her, although still within breathing limits. She hopes Lena will enjoy where she’s taking her, since she put some time into planning this. It’s a bit nerve wrecking to go somewhere as Supergirl, considering at least a few people will see her when she lands, but she’ll be fast and ignore the shocked reactions. Considering she’s on her way to Metropolis, she hopes not to bump into Kal-El, which would make it all very awkward.

“I can feel your heart beating,” Lena whispers, her eyes still closed as one of her hands rests on Supergirl’s chest. It’s incredible to feel the strong beats of Supergirl’s heart against the palm of her hand while her other hand is on Supergirl’s muscular bicep.

Kara smiles and kisses Lena’s cheek. “I can hear yours,” she says, hearing how Miss Luthor’s heart beats faster all of the sudden.

“You seem to be taking me far away,” Lena observes, even with her eyes closed she’s able to tell it’s not around the corner. “Is it somewhere in National City?” she asks curiously.

“No,” Kara answers. “But that’s all I’m telling you for now,” she says, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Kara had called ahead to make reservations, which was easily the most awkward call she ever had since the place was surprised to write Supergirl down. It’s completely understandable, but she had no other choice considering she’d have to reveal herself otherwise. The owner of the place was very kind on the phone and insisted letting her have the place for herself and her date. She knows it’s a special treatment because she’s Supergirl, although if Lena will like it then that doesn’t matter.

Lena is a bit taken aback when out of nowhere her feet touch the ground, meaning they landed. “May I open my eyes now?” she asks quietly, having no idea yet where she is.

“Yes, you can open them,” Kara answers as she moves to stand behind Lena.

Lena opens her eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust. “We’re in Metropolis,” she breathes out, recognizing the area like the back of her hand.

“We are,” Kara confirms, hoping that’s alright. “Are you ready?” she asks as she holds her hand out for Lena.

Lena clenches her jaw, seeing how people are staring at Supergirl and at her. “Are you _sure_?” she asks doubtfully, wondering if Supergirl won’t feel ashamed to be publicly seen with a Luthor.

“Positively sure,” Kara replies full of confidence as she links their hands together. “This is the place,” she says while pointing at the building in front of them with her free hand.

Lena is taken aback when the owner lets them in and the first thing she notices is that it’s vacant, which tells her Supergirl must have arranged it this way. “The planetarium,” she breathes out. There have been times in the past where she wanted to visit this place, but it was often busy or she simply didn’t find the time.

“I know these aren’t real stars,” Kara says softly as she gives Lena’s hand a squeeze, “but since you can’t breathe in space and neither can I, I took you here instead.”

“You can’t breathe in space?” Lena asks, surprised. “Interesting, I wonder what else I don’t know about you yet.”

“Prepare to be amazed, Lena,” Kara says with a mischievous smile.

“Welcome, Supergirl,” the owner says politely. “And welcome to you as well, of course,” he says to Lena. “As requested,” he continues, waving someone of his personnel towards them. “The food you asked for, Supergirl.”

“I had no idea food was served here,” Lena says to Supergirl once the owner walks away.

“That must be because they don’t serve food here,” Kara replies cheekily. “I am persuasive when I want to be.”

“Are you really?” Lena asks lightly, a bit teasingly. “I hardly noticed.”

“Says the woman who is standing in a planetarium in Metropolis,” Kara comments, teasing Lena back. “After being carried by me with her eyes closed,” she adds, winking.

“Touché, Supergirl,” Lena chuckles. “Thank you for taking me here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date between Supergirl and Lena will be continued in the next chapter. 
> 
> Alex is boss. I say so.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara enters a large room with Lena which has a dome-shaped ceiling and a special projector to shine images onto the ceiling, so they can be under the impression of being under the night sky and watch the stars.

Lena is impressed by the effort Supergirl has put into their date as she follows her to sit down on a blanket.

“Thank you,” Kara says to the person who hands them each a glass of red wine.

“Red wine,” Lena whispers as she sips from her glass. “You’re spoiling me, Supergirl.”

“I want to make every moment with you count,” Kara replies as she stares into Lena’s eyes. The more time she spends with Miss Luthor, the more she finds herself attracted to her. It’s unfair how something so good can be seen as wrong.

Lena shuffles closer towards Supergirl as stars explode onto the ceiling, their light illuminating the room just enough for her to see the sparkle in Supergirl’s eyes.

“This is what a night should look like,” Kara whispers, leaning closer towards Lena. “The stars all around us,” she whispers while caressing her thumb across Miss Luthor’s bottom lip. “And you, my moonlight.”

Lena can most definitely picture herself falling in love with Supergirl as their lips meet in a languid kiss, one that feels like it won’t end.

Wine forgotten as it is placed down, Kara puts one hand under Lena’s chin and leans in again to kiss her. Miss Luthor’s lips feel warm and supple, their kiss sensational as they both part their lips, tongues touching and caressing before their kiss deepens.

Lena moans into Supergirl’s mouth as she feels her tongue filling up hers. Supergirl is being so tender with her, so careful at all times. She doesn’t even need to look at the dome-shaped ceiling to see stars, since there are currently stars imploding in front of her eyelids.

Kara’s hands are on Lena’s cheeks, trembling as she holds her. Miss Luthor tastes like red wine and potstickers. She breaks their kiss when she feels one of Lena’s hands sliding up from her knee to her thigh, sending electricity coursing through her veins.

“Can I interest you in a date next weekend?” Lena asks, already wanting to plan seeing Supergirl again. “At my place,” she says, considering they’ll have the most privacy then. “If you don’t mind,” she adds unsure.

Kara is happy to hear that Lena is thinking about their next date when they’re currently on a date. “I would love to,” she replies, looking forward to it. She’s not sure yet what she’ll do then if Alex is home, but she’ll figure something out.

Lena smiles and places her hand at the nape of Supergirl’s neck, bringing their lips together for a drawn out kiss full of passion and desire. She has a feeling she can add Supergirl to her list of guilty pleasures.

Kara lies down on the blanket next to Lena, looking up at the stars on the ceiling. “This reminds me of my first night here on earth,” she whispers quietly. “I kept looking up at the stars, missing my home.”

“It must have been quite difficult for you,” Lena whispers in response. “You were young when you landed in this unknown world.”

“The family who took me in has always been helpful,” Kara whispers, smiling softly. Alex helped her through a lot of things and she leaned on her the most.

Lena rolls onto her side and kisses Supergirl’s jaw. “We could watch a movie at my place next weekend,” she suggests, since they’ll have a date anyway and she doubts it would be a good idea to go to a movie theater together. She can imagine how crazy the press would become in National City to see a Luthor and a Super on a date.

“I’ll bring popcorn,” Kara replies. She likes Lena’s suggestion because watching a movie together will be a decent excuse to hold her in her arms on the couch. “Do you prefer sweet or salt?”

“Mhm,” Lena hums in thought as she moves to straddle Supergirl. “I prefer…,” she says slowly while leaning down, kissing Supergirl’s lips. “Sweet,” she concludes.

“Sweet it is,” Kara husks. It’s her preference as well, so that’s good.

Lena grasps Supergirl’s wrists and pins them above her head, smiling at how easily Supergirl is surrendering to her. She sighs due to the blue fabric of Supergirl’s sleeve going around her thumbs, thus disabling her from riding up Supergirl’s sleeves to see her marks. It would be nice to know who Supergirl’s platonic soulmate is, because all she knows is that it is family, according to Supergirl.

“Hey,” Kara whispers as she runs a hand through Lena’s hair, brushing it back. “What’s wrong?” she asks softly, noticing that something is off.

Lena would say nothing is wrong, but lying to her romantic soulmate would not be a good call since she wants to build something based upon good foundations and honesty is one of those foundations. “I was wondering who your platonic soulmate is,” she confesses. Honesty is the best policy. Even though Supergirl said her platonic soulmate is family, she still wonders if she, a Luthor, really is the romantic soulmate of a Super.

“Oh,” Kara replies, surprised. That’s not something she expected at all, although she should have known that eventually Lena would want to learn more from her, including who her platonic soulmate is. She can hear the lingering doubt in Miss Luthor’s voice and if she hadn’t already told her how her other soulmate is family, she’s quite sure Lena would be doubtful about them being romantic soulmates.

Lena shifts a bit to stop straddling Supergirl while she looks at her, waiting for what she’ll say.

Kara exhales slowly as she takes both of Lena’s hands in hers. “You are worthy of love, Lena,” she whispers earnestly. “I am lucky that it is you for me because you are beyond amazing. You keep putting yourself down and what for? Because the rest of the Luthors have let you down. They made you feel less than you are. You’re worried what other people would say or think about you being with me. So worried that you don’t see that it doesn’t matter what others think. I am so proud to be seen with you, Lena. The only opinion that should matter is ours and the only opinion I truly care about is yours.”

A tear rolls down Lena’s cheek and when Supergirl catches it with her thumb, another tear follows. It’s unfathomable how pure Supergirl’s feelings are with the way she’s putting her heart on her sleeve while being so kind to her.

It hurts Kara to see how much pain Lena is carrying within her and oh Rao, what she’d give to take all of it away. She used to be so blinded by her soulmate's last name, which she regrets a lot. It’s not Lena who should wonder if she deserves her because it’s the other way around. Miss Luthor is twice the person she is and it pains her to no end that Lena can’t even see a fraction of what a beautiful heart she has.

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes, smiling softly through her tears.

Kara frowns, feeling confused as to why Lena is apologizing. “What for?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

“For ruining our date,” Lena answers. “I didn’t mean to get this emotional.”

“Lena,” Kara breathes out, cupping Lena’s cheeks as she rests their foreheads together. “You never have to apologize for feeling, for crying.”

Lena is trying not to cry because she wants to smile considering how Supergirl is making her feel better, yet more tears spill as if a dam broke and now she can’t hold it in.

Kara can hear how Lena’s breaths are becoming uneven while her heart is going in overdrive and she worries that Miss Luthor might panic. She takes Lena’s right hand and flattens her palm against her chest, letting her feel the steady rhythm of her heart.

Lena slumps in Supergirl’s arms without removing her hand, calmed by the feeling of her beating heart. She rests her head in the crook of Supergirl’s neck, breathing slower while Supergirl grounds her. The universe doesn’t make mistakes, they’re meant to be.

“I got you,” Kara whispers as she strokes Lena’s hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning, Miss Luthor,” the students say in unison.

“Good morning, students,” Lena replies with a smile. “As promised, today you will hear which role you shall have in the school play,” she says as she takes a list out of her briefcase.

“Ah now we’ll know,” Lucy whispers, rubbing her hands together.

“Ugh,” Alex sighs. “I guess it’s too late to transfer to another school now,” she whispers grumpily.

“Maybe it won’t be that bad,” Kara whispers to Alex. “It’s possible you have a small role that only shows you on stage for five minutes,” she reasons.

“Silence, students,” Lena says sternly when she hears several students talk. She clears her throat to tell them which roles they have. “Lucy Lane shall be playing Count Paris.”

“Oh damn,” Lucy replies, kind of shocked that she’s going to play a guy. She did get his acting scene quite right during that audition, so that’s probably why they picked her. “Sounds like Romeo and I are gonna have trouble,” she whispers to Kara and Alex, silencing herself when Miss Luthor gives her a warning glare.

Kara rests her chin in her hand as she listens to Lena announcing roles to the students, waiting to hear which role she’ll have. Anything is fine as long as she doesn’t have to play Juliet.

“Kara Danvers,” Lena says, making eye-contact with Kara who is smiling brightly at her. Right, that may be excitement for the school play. “You will be playing the role of Benvolio, Romeo’s cousin.” Veronica had suggested the role of Rosaline, Romeo’s first love interest for Kara, but she had disagreed and eventually they agreed on Benvolio.

Kara knits her eyebrows together, since she hadn’t expected that, but okay. She can play the role of that boy, although she had hoped for a slightly more mature role.

Lena tells her other students their roles, saving the best for last. “And finally,” she announces with a smile, “Maggie Sawyer shall be Juliet and Alex Danvers shall be Romeo.”

Alex’s jaw drops, utterly speechless. That’s not a small role at all dammit, now she has to play the lead along with… oh no. Maggie is going to be her Juliet which means she’ll have to kiss her again, only this time on stage for the play.

Maggie grumbles something incoherent, not pleased that she has to play Juliet since she’d prefer to play Romeo. Though the knowledge of Alex being her Romeo makes her grin, that’s a nice touch.

“Wow,” Lucy says, just as surprised as pretty much everyone else. “Well they weren’t kidding when they said modern,” she muses, chuckling lightly.

“This is not funny, Luce,” Alex hisses quietly.

Lena hopes that her students are pleased with their roles, although she can see that some are not. Kara who was smiling at first doesn’t seem so happy right now, so the girl probably doesn’t like the role of Romeo’s cousin, but it seemed better to her than Miss Sinclair’s idea to let Kara be Rosaline, since making sisters love interests would be inappropriate.

Maggie turns around on her seat to look at Alex. “Looks like you’re going to be my Romeo huh,” she comments amusingly.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Sawyer,” Alex replies, muttering. “You’re going to be the one who has to wear a dress,” she points out, now smiling. Okay, her role could have been worse if she would have been Juliet instead of Romeo, considering she doesn’t like things that are too girly. Another plus side of playing Romeo is the fact that Maggie’s other soulmate has the role of Tybalt, Juliet’s cousin who gets killed by Romeo.

Maggie’s smile drops faster than it appeared. “Fuck,” she whispers as she turns around again to face the front of the class. Alex is right she’s going to have to wear a dress. They said the play will be modern, so they should just let her wear a flannel shirt.

“I can see that date went well,” Lucy whispers to Alex as she makes cat claws with her fingers.

Alex shrugs and decides not to comment on that. She hasn’t stopped thinking about how she pushed Maggie against that building and how she kissed her. It felt so good, criminally good, to the point where she’d want to do that again, although she still can’t quite stand Maggie. Fucking Sawyer being irresistible, making her struggle to decide if she wants to punch her or kiss her.

“Attention, students,” Lena says loudly. She allowed them to talk for a moment after sharing the news, but now she needs them to be focused again. “I will hand out the full script right now,” she explains, waving a stack of papers in the air. “Practice will take place twice a week until the week before Christmas, when the play shall be performed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hurry up!” Kara says, struggling to keep going at a human speed.

“The food isn’t going to run away, Kar,” Lucy chuckles.

Kara groans at Alex’s slow pace. “Come on, Alex,” she pleads, turning around to pout at her sister so she’d give in and walk faster.

“This isn’t a marathon, Kara,” Alex replies, rolling her eyes. She stops at her locker to put some books away and when she closes it, she sees Maggie next to her. “What do you want, Sawyer?”

Maggie grasps Alex’s shoulders and slams her into her locker.

Alex sees Kara’s nostrils flaring up, but she quickly shakes her head to let her sister know not to approach. She really doesn’t need Kara to pull Maggie away and risk exposing herself with her strength. “Back off,” she says sharply to Maggie.

Maggie has Alex trapped between her arms which are on each side of her and the locker. She surges forward, pressing their lips together hungrily. “Don’t mess with me either, Danvers,” she whispers as she pulls away, winking at Alex. If Alex really thought she’d let her get away with that stunt she pulled during their date, she’s hella wrong.

Alex clenches her jaw when Maggie walks away and she turns to glare at the students who had been staring, causing them to quickly mind their own business.

“Fuck that was hot,” Lucy says, patting Alex’s back. “She’s got some nerve.”

“What was that all about, Alex?” Kara asks, keeping her voice low. “Why did Maggie tell you not to mess with her either?” She’s really confused about what’s going on, given the way Maggie’s words indicate Alex would have messed with her somehow. During the weekend her sister didn’t say a word about her date, so she has no idea what happened.

“Because,” Alex sighs, realizing she can’t keep much from Kara and Lucy anyway, “I slammed Maggie against a wall after our date and I kissed her.”

“So you like her?” Kara asks with a hopeful smile because she wants Alex to be happy.

“No,” Alex answers abruptly. “…Yes. No, maybe.”

“She’s your romantic soulmate for a reason,” Lucy says as she shrugs, understanding why Alex is into Maggie.

“Isn’t it awesome that Maggie is going to play Juliet?” Kara comments, beaming. “It’s going to be so romantic.”

“The only good part of that play is that I get to kill that girl,” Alex grumbles, referring to Maggie’s other soulmate. “Even if it’s not real.”

“You’re going to have a fighting scene with me,” Lucy says, grinning as she looks forward to it. “Go easy on me though, Al.”

“I saw in the script that I’ll be fighting too,” Kara recalls, having skimmed through it during their class. “There’s a scene where I have to interrupt a fight you’re in,” she says to Alex.

“That sounds promising,” Alex mumbles. She’s not happy with the knowledge that Kara has to do that and it may turn out to look a bit too real rather than acted. If her sister pushes too hard, it’ll be awkward and sure they could lie and blame it on a rush of adrenalin, but that won’t always work.

“Lunchtime,” Kara sing-songs as they enter the school cafeteria.

“I brought an extra cupcake today,” Lucy reveals while taking her seat at their usual table.

“Did I mention what a good friend you are, Luce?” Kara replies sweetly. “A good friend who always shares,” she clarifies, batting her eyelashes at Lucy.

Lucy chuckles as she retrieves the plastic container with the cupcakes from her backpack. “It’s for you, Kar,” she says reassuringly. “No need to suck up on me.”

“Thanks, Luce!” Kara shouts happily, slinging her arms around Lucy’s neck before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m not going to eat my cupcake,” Alex says, deciding to simply eat her lunch and leave it at that. “You can have it, Kara,” she continues sweetly as she taps her index finger to her cheek.

Kara smiles and throws herself into Alex’s arms, kissing her cheek. She sits down again and happily takes three cupcakes from Lucy’s plastic container.

“Some students have been talking about us,” Lucy says while she opens her can of soda.

“What else is new?” Alex scoffs, being used to that. “What is it that they’re saying this time?”

“Oh, it’s a good one this time, believe me,” Lucy says, laughing. “Some students think the three of us are dating.”

“Wha-what’s so bad about that?” Kara asks, confused and nervous. She’s worried some students may have found out somehow that she’s dating Miss Luthor, but there’s no way they can possibly know that. “There’s nothing weird about dating someone.”

“You’re so oblivious, Kar,” Lucy replies amusingly. “The three of us dating as in each other,” she explains. “Though after the way Maggie kissed Alex against that locker, it’s safe to say they won’t think she’s dating us,” she says to Kara.

“Alex is my sister,” Kara says, baffled. “How can anyone possibly think we’d be dating?”

“Maybe cuz you’re all over her each time she gives you her dessert.”

“That doesn’t count,” Alex says dryly.

“Thank you,” Kara says to Alex, glad to hear her sister is with her on this.

Alex holds her hand up with a smile, not done yet. “Kara is all over anyone who gives her food,” she says teasingly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be busy due to the holidays, so there will be a small break before the next chapter will be written and posted. 
> 
> Excuse me while I go cry in gay. 
> 
> I love Sanvers. Take that, Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex swings the stick she’s holding against the stick Ivy, who is Maggie’s other soulmate, is holding. “You shall die, Tybalt!” she seethes as she swings harder, getting slightly carried away.

“Romeo, no!” Kara shouts as she runs up to Alex and Ivy at a human speed. Seeing her sister’s anger as the girl swings at her, she forgets for a split second that this is simply an act. She clenches her jaw as she pushes Ivy roughly to protect Alex. 

Ivy groans in pain when she lands on her back onto the stage.

Kara gasps at what she has done, how hard she pushed the girl.

“Oh dear,” Lena whispers as she runs up to Ivy with Veronica.

“I’m sorry!” Kara blurts out, feeling bad. “I didn’t mean to push her over.”

Lena turns around to look at Kara. “A little bit more careful next time,” she says with a gentle warning tone. She wonders what got into the girl to push Ivy so roughly.

“Tough luck, cousin,” Maggie grins at Ivy while pulling her up. It’s fun to her that her platonic soulmate is playing her cousin in this play. “Kara totally floored you," she laughs. It's funny to her that Ivy got her ass handed to her by a puppy. 

“Hardy har har, Juliet,” Ivy replies, smiling at Maggie.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks Ivy, concerned.

“Yeah, I am,” Ivy answers. “Don’t worry about it, Kara.”

“Back in positions, everyone,” Veronica instructs as she claps her hands together.

Lena watches Kara closely, following her every move. The only explanation she has is that the girl must have gotten carried away and acted impulsively to step up for her sister. It’s good to see how invested Kara and Alex are being into the play, although it is possible they dislike Ivy.

“Haha, fucker,” Alex says as she takes a good swing at Ivy.

“That’s not even in the script,” Ivy replies. “The script says thou shall die, not haha fucker,” she corrects Alex.

“Let us lower our weapons and shake hands,” Kara says, putting herself into her role despite Alex and Ivy saying the wrong lines.

“You all suck,” Lucy says, laughing at the mess as everyone is bumping against each other, moving the wrong way and saying the wrong things.

“That is enough, students!” Lena shouts, silencing them all. “Our time to practice this play is limited. You are all wasting valuable time.”

“See what you started, Alex,” Kara mumbles to her sister under her breath. She doesn’t like it one bit when Lena isn’t happy, so she needs everyone to do their best.

“You’re the one who pushed Ivy down,” Alex replies quietly.

“I was defending your honor,” Kara gasps, although she can’t say Alex would be wrong.

Veronica claps her hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. “The scene between Count Paris and Romeo,” she instructs. “Everyone else, sit down.”

Alex takes a deep breath, preparing for her scene with Lucy, painfully aware that the other students are staring now.

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispers as she sits down next to Lena. “Would you mind explaining a few things to me?” she asks while pointing at the script in her hands.

“Not at all,” Lena whispers with a friendly smile. “Which part do you have trouble understanding?”

Kara hadn’t thought that far ahead yet since she was merely looking for an excuse, any excuse really, to talk with Lena. “When I attempt to stop a fight between Romeo and Tybalt,” she answers, puzzling something together, “which type of intonation should I use?”

“Stern yet innocent,” Lena answers, thinking it over. “You have to say your words like you mean them while at the same time coming across as an innocent boy,” she explains.

“Hmm, I see,” Kara replies, nodding. She pushes her glasses a bit higher up her nose and skims through the script for another scene she is in.

Veronica sighs quietly as she sits down on Lena’s other side. “We will need volunteers to help us decorate each set and help with the costumes,” she says to Miss Luthor.

“Oh, I can help,” Kara says eagerly, speaking up. She assumes it’ll be outside of school hours and since Lena is involved, there’s no risk of potentially missing a date with her as Supergirl. If anything, helping out will give her a chance to spend more time with Miss Luthor as herself.

“That makes one,” Veronica replies, approvingly.

“I want to offer my help as well,” Alex says, glad that she was able to hear their conversation. Honestly she doesn’t want to help out, but she needs to keep an eye on Kara. She knows her sister is up to something and that something has probably everything to do with Miss Luthor.

“I want to help out too,” Maggie says eagerly, smiling as Alex grumbles.

Kara barely manages to contain her smile, hoping that Maggie will distract Alex so she can spend as much time with Lena as possible without having her sister on her back. “I look forward to work on each set,” she says with a bright smile, since decorating can be really fun.

“Hey, babe,” Lucy says, plopping down next to Kara, smiling at her. “What are you talking about?”

Kara is about to pull away when Lucy swings an arm over her shoulder due to the whole rumor that’s going around that they would be dating. But when she hears how Lena’s heart-rate changes with a silent grumble passing her lips, she suddenly doesn’t mind and leans into Lucy. “Oh hey, babe,” she replies, trying to sound surprised while ignoring the way Lucy frowns. “Oh we were talking about the play, they need volunteers to help with decorating the sets and to help with the costumes.”

Lena tries to look away because it is utterly ridiculous that she feels a flash of jealousy upon seeing Kara with Lucy, especially considering she’s been seeing Supergirl, who is her romantic soulmate. The girl is merely her platonic soulmate and clearly Lucy is her other soulmate, from the looks of it and the rumors she heard in the hallways. At first she ignored those rumors, since students tend to say a lot and she prefers to personally see if something is true.

Lucy is surprised when Kara hugs her and plants a kiss on her cheek, but then she shrugs and decides to go with whatever it is her friend is doing.

“Lucy,” Lena calls out. “I would like to see your scene with Romeo once more,” she says sternly. Deep down it feels wrong to have Lucy redo one of her scenes just because of the jealousy she feels. How can she even feel this way when she is seeing Supergirl? She’d almost say it feels as if she has feelings for Supergirl _and_ Kara. Hah, no. No.

“Hey, you wanna practice some of our scenes this weekend?” Maggie asks Alex. “At my place,” she clarifies.”

Alex crosses her arms and raises one eyebrow up. “Give me one good reason why I would practice for that stupid play at your place?” she retorts defiantly.

“We are playing the lead roles,” Maggie answers. “And the more effort we put in, the higher our grade for this will be,” she points out, aware that Alex cares about her grades.

Alex nods because dammit that’s a good reason. “What time do you have in mind?” she asks slightly indifferently, although she can’t stop how her heart beats faster at the knowledge she’ll be at Maggie’s place. “We should practice each weekend until the play,” she suggests eagerly, for her grades.

“Nerd,” Maggie chuckles, smiling at Alex. She’s happy she manages to convince her and even happier that somehow she actually got an even better deal out of it.

Alex rolls her eyes and walks away from Maggie fucking Sawyer with that cute annoying lovely smile that she wants to kiss off of her face.

“Oooh,” Kara whispers teasingly to Alex. “Practice each weekend huh?”

“Shut up, Kara,” Alex mutters. “I’m only doing this for Ma-my grades.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena pants when Supergirl pulls away, breaking their kiss. “That was a refreshing way to say hello,” she says, smiling.

Kara chuckles and gently leans in, kissing Lena again. “Hello,” she whispers. “I brought the sweet popcorn, as promised.”

“You can sit down,” Lena replies, pointing towards her couch. “Would you like anything to drink?” she asks kindly as she walks towards her kitchen.

“Water, please,” Kara answers, deciding not to choose alcohol. From now on she’ll be spending more time with Lena and not only as Supergirl, which is good because she really wants Miss Luthor to fall her for as herself. In a way that sounds bad because it’s kind of as if she wants Lena to cheat on her as Supergirl with her as herself.

“I will be extra busy until Christmas,” Lena announces apologetically as she pours two glasses of water. “The school play requires me to decorate sets after school hours and the costumes need work as well,” she explains, so Supergirl won’t think she’s trying to stop dating her.

“That’s okay,” Kara replies, understanding what Lena is getting at. “We can see each other whenever it suits you,” she says with a smile.

Lena puts the two glasses on the table next to the popcorn and sits down on her couch, right next to Supergirl. “I will have time for you, I promise,” she says earnestly. “Even when I’m busy, I’ll make time.”

Kara blushes a little bit at that, since making time for someone is what people do when they really like someone. “Can I have your phone for a minute?” she asks kindly.

“Yes, you may,” Lena answers, handing her phone over to Supergirl. “Do you need to call someone?”

“No,” Kara says, shaking her head. “I’m putting my number in your phone,” she explains.

Lena is baffled that she’s getting Supergirl’s phone number, something at least half of National City probably dreams of. “You trust me with your number?” she asks, shocked.

“Of course I do,” Kara answers earnestly. “You are a good woman, Lena,” she says, fully meaning it.

Lena is touched by the amount of trust Supergirl puts into her and it means a lot that they can have a relationship like this. Not that she wants to assume they’re officially together since so far they’ve simply been dating.

“Here you go,” Kara says, handing Lena her phone back. “Now you can text me or call me anytime you wish to see me.”

“You’re saying I should call you the second you fly off of my balcony?” Lena muses. She knows it’s sappy, but she’ll actually miss Supergirl once this date is over.

Kara leans in and kisses Lena, oh Rao she loves this woman. Thank you universe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That bike yours, Sawyer?” Alex asks, nodding her head towards the motorcycle in Maggie’s garage.

“Yup, it sure is,” Maggie answers proudly. “What do you think?”

“Ducati,” Alex whispers as she observes the motorcycle. “To think I thought your taste was horrid.”

“Doubtful,” Maggie replies. “I generally got a good taste,” she comments, winking. “We can practice in my bedroom.”

“I don’t recall a sex scene,” Alex says dryly.

“I’m flattered you’re thinking about us having sex,” Maggie says amusingly. “It’ll be nothing more than us practicing the play, unless you’d prefer to practice something else.”

“Watch that mouth of yours, Sawyer,” Alex warns.

“Or else?” Maggie asks, challenging Alex. “Are you going to watch it for me, Danvers?”

“Ugh!” Alex groans loudly as she pushes Maggie against the door of her garage. “I can’t stand you!”

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie curses when Alex bites her neck and sucks.

Alex’s cheeks are flushed when she steps back and she can tell what she did is going to leave a mark, which makes her smile. Nobody will doubt now that Maggie is taken, because yes dammit Sawyer is her romantic soulmate, _hers_.

Maggie places her hand on her neck where Alex bit her and sucked on her skin.

“Oh god,” Alex gasps, placing her hands in front of her mouth. “Maggie, I got carried away,” she explains, panicking. “I shouldn’t have.”

Fire flickers through Maggie’s eyes when she grasps Alex’s hand and leads her through her house, directly to her bedroom where she slams the door shut and pushes Alex onto her bed. “You’re in my room now, Romeo,” she says calmly, refraining from taking Alex right here right now.

Alex sighs in relief and finds a script on Maggie’s desk, looking for the scene where Romeo is in Juliet’s bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next two weeks feel like utter bliss for Kara since things with Lena are going well and Alex seems to be occupied with the play and with Maggie, even though her sister would deny the latter. She’s on her bed, reading through the script when Alex rushes into her room and snatches it out of her hands.

“Alex,” Kara says, surprised. She sits up, looking at her sister who appears to be furious.

“I warned you, Kara!” Alex shouts angrily. “But did you even listen?? No! Of course not!”

“Alex, please,” Kara says softly. “Stop shouting, calm down,” she pleads.

“Calm down!?” Alex replies, exploding even more. “I want to protect you, but you keep doing things you shouldn’t.”

Kara sighs and taps the free space on her bed, watching as Alex sits down. “What happened?” she asks calmly, although she senses this will be about Lena again.

“Did you really think you could continue to see Miss Luthor as Supergirl and get away with it?” Alex scoffs, still angry. “You’ve been going out with her in public haven’t you?”

Kara wants to say no, but she can’t because she did go out with Lena in public, as Supergirl. “I did,” she admits truthfully.

“You’ve been caught,” Alex says, sighing deeply as she pulls a magazine from underneath her sweater and tosses it onto Kara’s lap. “Front page, well done,” she comments sarcastically.

Kara’s jaw drops as she looks at the magazine because Alex is right, Supergirl is on the front page, but not alone. There is a picture of her and Lena taken at the restaurant they last went to together and the fact that they’re kissing in that picture says it all that they’re more than friends.

“Mom is going to see the news when she gets home you know,” Alex points out worriedly. “You are the headline,” she says knowingly. “A Luthor and a Super, are they soulmates?” she quotes.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans, aware that she messed up. She really doesn’t mind being seen with Lena, regardless of her being a Luthor, but she knows she’s not supposed to keep showing up as Supergirl in the city because Alex and Eliza don’t want her to.

“People at school will be all over this,” Alex grumbles. “Lena won’t be able to catch a break.”

“I’ll speak to the media,” Kara suggests, wanting to ensure nobody will trouble Lena too much.

“Like hell you will,” Alex says, disagreeing. “You’re staying here.”

“I need to see her, Alex,” Kara sighs. “I can’t let the media attack her.”

“This is bad, Kara,” Alex says, concerned as she looks at the front page of the magazine.

“It’s a good picture,” Kara replies, glancing it over. “The person who took it knew what they were doing.”

“You’re driving me crazy,” Alex groans. It sucks that on top of dealing with Maggie, she’ll have to deal with Kara as well. “If you stay here, I’ll give you my dessert for the rest of our school year,” she offers, trying to bribe her sister.

“Keep your dessert,” Kara says sternly as she gets up from her bed. “I’m going to see Lena and nothing or nobody can stop me.”

Alex mumbles expletives while reaching out to grab Kara’s wrist, wrapping her fingers tightly around it. “Now you can’t go,” she says, raising one eyebrow, “unless you want to hurt me.” Her sister would have to use her strength and thus hurt her if she wants to leave.

“You know I won’t hurt you, Alex,” Kara replies sadly. She knows her sister wants to stop her, but it’s too late already and she needs to see Lena so she can help her deal with the media. Her phone is buzzing in her pocket, which she assumes must be Miss Luthor trying to call her.

“Exactly,” Alex replies. “So you can’t go.”

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Kara apologizes. “I have to go.”

Alex squirms when Kara tickles her ribs, causing her to let go for a split second, which of course is enough for her sister to escape. “Dammit, Kara!!” she shouts through the open window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Christmas y'all get the next chapter now. :)

Kara is humming happily as she’s painting a piece of cardboard with Lena for the set of the play. “Should I go with yellow or orange?” she asks as she’s about to paint a sun. Her questions are a part of the reason why Miss Luthor is working with her on this, since each time Lena walked away, she went up to her to ask about colors and shapes.

“Both,” Lena decides. “You can mix them together a bit,” she suggests so the result would be good.

Kara pours some of the yellow paint with the orange paint, clumsily stirring through it. “It’s not mixing well,” she lies, not doing it right on purpose.

“You have to stir it like this,” Lena instructs as she places her right hand over Kara’s, stirring with her to show the girl how it’s done.

“I see it now,” Kara says, blushing lightly. Having Lena touch her hand makes it tempting to lean in and kiss her, but she’s not being Supergirl right now so she can’t.

Lena quietly inhales deeply, trying to ignore the electricity that sparks through her hand due to touching Kara’s hand. On second thought she should have showed the girl how to stir the paint without placing her hand on top of hers. It’s not right that she feels drawn to Kara and it’s not fair towards Supergirl, who she is officially dating.

“You have been on the news a lot,” Kara whispers, wanting to hear what Lena will say to her about it compared to what she said to her as Supergirl.

“I have,” Lena confirms, all too aware of that fact. Her students can hardly be silent about it and even fellow teachers have questioned her. Some people treat her better now that they know she’s together with Supergirl while others treat her worse due to hate and jealousy.

“How do you feel about that?” Kara asks curiously.

“Nervous,” Lena answers earnestly. “I feel like some people are right that I’m not good enough to be with Supergirl because I’m a Luthor,” she says, surprising herself with how openly she speaks about this to Kara.

“Miss Luthor,” Kara says softly, placing her hand on Lena’s knee while she looks at her. “How do you expect people to stop seeing you as the devil for being a Luthor when you continue to present yourself as such?” she asks, not meaning to overstep in any way. “Don’t try to prove those negative people right by agreeing with them and putting yourself down in the progress. Instead prove them wrong and lift yourself up. I saw the news and I heard Supergirl saying you two are soulmates. There is one thing you need to keep in mind, Miss Luthor.”

Lena subconsciously has been leaning closer towards Kara, shocking herself by the way she can feel the girl’s breath. She clears her throat and backs away, keeping a respective distance. Hearing Kara say all those things makes her see another side of the girl, beyond the whole adorable clumsy awkward rambling. “What do I need to keep in mind according to you?” she asks, letting Kara humor her a little while longer. She has to admit that the girl is right about her words and it’s amazing how much Kara resembles Supergirl at times, which must be why she feels drawn to both.

“You need to remember, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispers, recalling the words Alex once told her, “the universe does not make mistakes. If the universe says you and Supergirl belong together then you do, regardless of what anyone says.”

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena replies with a smile. “It feels good to be able to talk about this with someone,” she confesses, having needed this. Of course she often talked with Supergirl, but there’s a difference because she feels like Supergirl has been biased due to them being together whereas Kara has a fresher unbiased look. “Supergirl claimed many times that she is the lucky one,” she shares, laughing lightly at that. “Can you imagine?” she asks, feeling like it’s absurd because it’s the other way around.

Kara can’t believe that Lena is still putting herself down, not realizing how amazing she is. “Yes, I can imagine,” she answers. “She _is_ lucky.”

Lena stops laughing, hearing how serious Kara is. Her eyes flit down to the girl’s lips for a moment and it scares her that if they would have been alone right now, she would have leant in and kissed her. Thank goodness that other students are a bit further away, working on decorations with Veronica because that’s literally the only thing that kept her from kissing Kara, which is bad since she’s in a relationship with Supergirl. She has to tell herself once again that the girl is nothing more than her platonic soulmate and she can see why because Kara is being a good friend right now.

Kara can sense the fear in Lena by the sound of her frantic heart and her uneven breaths. “I’ll paint the sun,” she says, picking up the brush to continue. “Maybe you can mix some paint for the clouds?”

Lena composes herself and nods. Her eyes don’t leave Kara as the girl begins to paint with a smile on her face. Being near Kara gives her a warm and fuzzy feeling, which is understandable given the ray of sunshine the girl is. It occurs to her that she needs to keep herself in check since Kara is probably together with Lucy, so she wouldn’t only hurt Supergirl if she’d get too close with the girl.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena whispers. “For being my friend.”

Kara nods with a small smile, wishing she could be more than Lena’s friend when she’s herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I was thinking Juliet could wear something similar to what Romeo will be wearing,” Maggie says to Miss Sinclair, hoping to convince her and Miss Luthor. “It’s a modern play after all.”

“I disagree,” Alex says, shaking her head. “Juliet should wear a dress because not every tradition needs to be torn down,” she disputes.

“Juliet will wear a dress,” Veronica replies, not leaving that for arguing. “Kara is your sister, right?” she asks Alex. At least that’s what Miss Luthor told her and the girls have the same last name.

“Yes, she is,” Alex answers, confirming. “Why?” she asks, wondering how that has anything to do with the play.

“Does your sister have contact lenses?” Veronica asks.

“Um no,” Alex replies, frowning. “She only has her glasses.”

“Okay, keep going,” Veronica instructs as she walks away to talk to Kara.

Kara turns around when she hears Miss Sinclair say her name. “Yes?” she asks curiously.

“Are you able to see enough without your glasses?” Veronica asks, planning to suggest contact lenses if Kara can’t see enough without them.

“Um, yes,” Kara answers, not sure why Miss Sinclair is asking her that. “I mostly need my glasses for reading,” she lies. It’s odd that she’s being asked about her glasses, which makes her a bit nervous if Miss Sinclair knows something she shouldn’t.

“Okay, that’s good,” Veronica replies approvingly. “For the play we need you to take off your glasses and untie your hair,” she explains.

Kara freezes for a second, panicking because without her glasses and without her hair tied up people will be able to see she is Supergirl and she can’t let that happen. “No,” she blurts out. “I mean, I disagree that I should take my glasses off,” she splutters, grasping for excuses to cling on to. “I feel like it is discriminating to say that Benvolio can’t wear glasses and can’t have his hair tied up and I know I’m supposed to act being him, but I also want to pour a piece of me into it.”

“Kara has a point,” Lena says, speaking up. It’s a point in Kara’s own odd unique way, although she agrees that it is rather discriminating to tell students with glasses not to wear them. “We should let her wear her glasses.”

“Okay, her glasses can stay,” Veronica agrees, rationalizing. “But she should untie her hair,” she points out, feeling like that’s not too much to ask.

“O-okay,” Kara says nervously, aware that a compromise like that is her best option. At least she’ll still have her glasses so her secret will be safe. It means something to her that Lena was taking her side, speaking up for her like that.

Alex shrieks when Maggie smears red paint on her cheek out of nowhere. “I will get you, Sawyer!” she shouts as she runs after Maggie with a bucket of blue paint.

“You wish, Danvers,” Maggie throws back. “I’d like to see you try,” she adds teasingly.

Lucy chuckles when Alex covers Maggie with blue paint. “Roses are red, violets are blue,” she sing-songs amusingly. “Those two are in love when will they screw?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You rang?” Kara asks, smiling as she lands on Lena’s balcony.

“You are such a dork sometimes,” Lena replies, returning Supergirl’s smile. “I was wondering if you are willing to go with me to an interview I have in an hour,” she explains, needing her girlfriend’s moral support.

Kara knows Eliza and Alex won’t be happy, although at this point they can’t do much since her relationship as Supergirl with Lena is already out in the open. It wouldn’t be the first time she agrees to go to an interview with Miss Luthor so she can be there for her. “I would love to,” she says earnestly. “Anything you need, my love.”

Lena’s heart flutters as she snakes her arms around Supergirl’s waist, pressing their bodies close together. “You give so much love,” she whispers admiringly. “To me and to others,” she clarifies, since Supergirl has been saving people recently.

“That is because you gave me an overdose,” Kara whispers in response, holding Lena close. “I have an endless supply of love thanks to you.”

“Again with the smooth talk?” Lena asks teasingly. Supergirl won’t need words to get into her pants, but so far their relationship has been modest with kissing.

“I brought chocolates,” Kara announces, revealing a box of chocolates.

“Ah, chocolates,” Lena says as she accepts the box. “One of my guilty pleasures,” she says, sharing another small secret, although it shouldn’t be a surprise. She takes one of the chocolates out of the box and brings it up to her mouth, moaning in surprise when Supergirl brings their lips together, sharing the piece of chocolate.

“Two desserts in one,” Kara muses, licking her lips. “If that’s not a guilty pleasure, then I don’t know what is.”

“I can give you a third later,” Lena suggests seductively, audibly hearing Supergirl gasp. “I have ice cream,” she adds quickly, effectively teasing Supergirl.

“Lena,” Kara whimpers, holding a hand to her chest. “My heart,” she says, shocked because she had automatically assumed Lena was talking about a whole different kind of dessert.

“Aren’t you feeling lucky now?” Lena asks teasingly.

“Oh Rao, Lena,” Kara mumbles. This is what she gets for trying to be smooth and yes she does feel lucky that she’s with Lena, but the thought of being lucky in the way Miss Luthor insinuates makes her head spin. “You are too good at teasing me, it’s entirely unfair.”

“You could even the score, Supergirl,” Lena suggests. “I have a feeling you can _tease_ me,” she husks as she traces her index finger down Supergirl’s chest.

Kara’s jaw drops because oh Rao, Lena did it again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hand me that piece of cardboard, babe,” Lucy says to Kara, stretching her arm out.

“Okay, just a second,” Kara replies. She turns her attention towards Lena. “Is this one good to go?” she asks Miss Luthor.

“Yes, you can give it to your gi- friend,” Lena answers, mentally cursing herself for almost slipping up. She has to stop with the jealousy because it’s uncalled for. Kara is her friend and she is happily together with Supergirl, period. She can’t lo-like both, not in that kind of way.

Kara bites her bottom lip but doesn’t comment on Lena’s words, instead she hands the cardboard to Lucy with a smile. She’s not quite sure if Miss Luthor being jealous is a good thing or will turn out to be a bad thing because she wants Lena to get closer to her not pull away from her with the assumption she’s taken. Okay technically she is taken, as Supergirl, by Miss Luthor, but she also needs Lena to take her as her, as Kara. She should tell Miss Luthor the truth at some point, although everything has been going well and she doesn’t want to risk throwing it all away.

Alex snickers when Maggie grumpily tries her costume on. She has to admit that practicing for the play with Maggie has been great, because they have good times at Maggie’s place. Last time they practiced in Maggie’s bedroom, she had kissed her hard and in response Maggie took her shirt off followed by them kissing on her bed for about an hour.

Maggie frees herself from the dress, ending up standing in her underwear, which she doesn’t mind and hardly a handful of girls are around. “See something you like, Romeo?” she asks when Alex stares directly at her, drinking her in with her eyes.

“Fuck,” Alex mutters. Her fingers are aching and she can’t contain herself when she wraps her arms around Maggie, smashing their lips together.

Kara’s jaw goes slack at the sight of her sister hungrily kissing a half-naked Maggie. Oh Rao that’s a mental image she’ll never be able to get rid of. It’s so painfully obvious how much Alex and Maggie are into each other yet weirdly enough they’re not together. She hopes her sister knows what she’s doing because she’d hate Alex getting hurt.

“A hand over here, please,” Lucy says, huffing as she drags a swing of sorts along with her on the stage.

“I’ll help you, Luce,” Kara replies, walking over to her friend.

“This thing is quite heavy,” Lucy murmurs.

Kara makes a face, pretending it is heavy for her as well. They need to hang up that swing because at some point during the play, Romeo will be sitting on it due to the whole modern take.

“I must say the swing makes up a lot,” Alex comments, feeling like it’s cool that she gets to be on that swing at some point to woo Juliet. She grabs Maggie’s shirt and holds the opening out to her.

“Helping me get dressed now, Danvers?” Maggie comments, chuckling as she allows Alex to put her shirt on. “I took you more for the kind of girl who wants to get me out of my clothes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is enjoying her lunch with Alex and Lucy when she overhears a few students talking to each other about Lena. She stops eating for a moment and listens in.

_“What does Supergirl even see in Miss Luthor?”_

_“Supergirl can get anyone she likes, why a Luthor?”_

_“I bet Miss Luthor is faking it because she probably wants to destroy Supergirl to honor that sick family of hers.”_

_“It’s crazy if they’re soulmates, how did that fuckup happen?”_

_“Supergirl should date me instead.”_

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asks concerned, hearing how Kara grinds her teeth.

“Some students are talking about her,” Kara answers, sighing deeply. “And they’re not being nice.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says softly, understanding that must be painful for Kara to hear. “They don’t know what they’re talking about.”

“Ignore them, babe,” Lucy whispers in Kara’s ear. “Want me to go poke their tires with a knife for ya?”

“It would be wrong if I’d say yes,” Kara whispers, always feeling like she should do what’s right, although the double life she’s leading is one big lie. “But I kind of want to say yes,” she admits. “You shouldn’t do that though, I don’t want you to be in trouble.”

“My offer is on the table if you change your mind,” Lucy replies, not relenting yet.

“It’s better to keep a low profile,” Alex says, feeling like they shouldn’t do anything suspicious. “Miss Luthor is a grown woman, I’m sure she can handle a few mean students, plus they mostly say it behind her back anyway.”

“Just because she’s older than us doesn’t mean she hurts less,” Kara points out defensively. “Lena has been through enough, I don’t want anyone to hurt her.”

“You can’t protect her from everything, Kara,” Alex reasons. “No matter how much you want to protect her, some things will harm her because you can’t guard her heart.”

“I know,” Kara sighs, struggling to accept the truth behind Alex’s words. She wishes she could keep Lena’s heart safe and make sure no words could harm her. “This is so unfair,” she mutters. “I can stop bullets, end fires, fly and so much more yet I can’t protect Lena from words. What good are my powers if I can’t protect her?”

Alex’s eyes widen when she sees Lucy fishing a knife out of her pocket. “You brought a knife to school?” she asks disbelievingly, keeping her voice low.

“Relax, babe,” Lucy replies. “It’s just a Swiss blade,” she says with a reassuring tone as she gets up from the table. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Luce,” Kara says, frowning, “where are you going?”

“I’m going to get some air,” Lucy says casually. She’s not going to sit here and listen to how sad Kara is while none of them do something about it.

“Luce, sit,” Alex says sternly. “You’re not going to go ruin those other students’ tires.”

“Alex is right,” Kara agrees. “You shouldn’t do that.”

Lucy sighs, sits down and opens her backpack, retrieving a piece of paper.

“What are you doing, Luce?” Alex asks, seeing how Lucy is ripping the paper in pieces and rolls small balls out of every piece.

“Making spitballs,” Lucy answers dryly. “Oh by the way, we should sit in the back of the class after lunch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the show glasses and tied up hair are the perfect disguise, so hey sure, let's roll with that.   
> Next thing you know they'll have her wear sunglasses to pose as a third person.


	11. Chapter 11

“Once more from the top, students,” Lena instructs from her seat next to Veronica.

Alex sighs and gets back into her position, relieved that this is one of the last times they practice this play now that Christmas is getting closer and so is the play. She’s going to be quite nervous once she has to perform it, even though she practiced a lot with Maggie.

Kara grumbles quietly since she was just about to tie her hair back together, but it looks like she’ll have to wait a bit longer to do that. She slides her hair tie around her wrist, tucking it underneath her sleeve. When she glances at Lena she can’t help but smile and when Miss Luthor smiles back at her, she smiles even brighter.

“You’re being obvious, Kar,” Lucy whispers silently, knowing that Kara can hear her.

“Our students are doing quite well,” Veronica whispers approvingly to Lena as they watch the students practice. “And each set looks good.”

“Mhm,” Lena hums in agreement. “All the time that’s been poured into this is paying off.”

“Alex appears to be quite passionate about her role,” Veronica points out. “The way she fights Tybalt looks realistic.”

“Now that you mention it, it does,” Lena whispers, agreeing. “One would say she is not acting due to how strong her anger towards Ivy shows,” she muses.

“I bet she has a bright future ahead of her,” Veronica whispers as she watches the play. “Either with something creative such as acting or with something that involves fighting.”

“Her grades are impeccable,” Lena comments, proud to have Alex as her student. “I have been considering writing a recommendation letter for her which she can use if she applies to colleges.”

“If her grades are great, you should go for it,” Veronica whispers encouragingly.

“Given this is my first year as a teacher, I was hoping you are willing to write a recommendation letter for her as well,” Lena says, although she doesn’t say it’s also because she’s a Luthor and she’s worried colleges might not accept such a letter from her. “I know you’re not her teacher, but you are working together with me to organize this play. You noticed how quickly Alex learned her scenes and was able to practice without holding her script.”

“You’re right,” Veronica agrees. “I shall write a recommendation letter for her and while I’m at it, I want to write one for a few others as well,” she says, feeling like Alex isn’t the only one who deserves it.

“We made a good decision casting Maggie as Juliet and Alex as Romeo,” Lena comments, pleased with the results she’s seeing. “I would say one last practice after today and everyone will be good to go for the play next week.”

“I hope the understudies have prepared enough,” Veronica sighs, rubbing her temples. “Winn, the student of mine who plays the role of Juliet’s father has been feeling under the weather,” she explains. “He may be too sick to attend the play next week.”

“We only have a few understudies,” Lena whispers, knowing they only have about a handful of students who studied the biggest roles in case someone is sick or otherwise absent during the play.

“As long as our Romeo and Juliet are there, I’m not concerned.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kara,” Lena says surprised when Kara walks into her classroom. “It is lunchtime, why aren’t you in the school cafeteria with the others?”

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” Kara replies while shutting the door behind her. “I’m awfully sorry for bothering you, but I was walking by and saw you were still here, so I was hoping I could talk to you about the play,” she explains softly.

Lena was actually about to go to the teachers’ lounge any second now to go eat her lunch, since she was merely sorting a few papers before placing them in her briefcase. “It’s not a bother at all, Kara,” she says kindly. “Is there anything specific about the play you want to talk about?”

“Yes,” Kara answers, skidding to a stop in front of Lena’s desk. “I uh… sorry,” she apologizes as she sits down on top of Miss Luthor’s desk, hoping she won’t mind.

Lena frowns a bit, but decides to let it slide for this once, given they’re alone. “Well?” she asks, waiting to hear what Kara wants to say.

“You saw me practicing today, well as usual, obviously because you and Miss Sinclair are following everything we do, not like in a stalker way, but in the regular way because you both say something if something isn’t right or something like that,” Kara rambles, flushing at how fast she’s talking.

“Yes, I believe we established that by now,” Lena replies, unable to keep herself from smiling due to Kara’s adorable rambling.

“Right err,” Kara says nervously. “Do you think I play my role convincing enough?” she asks, merely for the sake of having an excuse to talk with Lena.

“You do,” Lena answers earnestly. “You have been passionate and driven every step of the way,” she says admiringly. “A lot of the sets have been painted by you and you made an effort to grasp your role.”

“That’s kind of you to say, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispers, not realizing that she had been leaning in until now, being mere inches apart from Lena. “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you,” she rasps. Her eyes drop down to Miss Luthor’s lips and she’s tempted to kiss her, but she’s not Supergirl right now so she doesn’t get to make that move.

Lena can’t breathe as she sees the way Kara is looking at her, glancing at her lips. She brings her left hand up, using her index finger to caress the girl’s cheek, gasping when Kara catches her hand in one quick move while their eye-contact doesn’t break. The palm of her hand is flattened against the girl’s cheek. Her lip trembles ever so lightly as she brings her other hand up to cup it behind Kara’s neck, drawing her close.

Kara almost kisses Lena, but as quickly as it was happening, it stops. Miss Luthor drops both of her hands and falters before their lips can touch. Even though they didn’t get to kiss, she knows for a fact now that Lena likes her as more than a friend.

“I am sorry, Kara,” Lena apologizes. “I shouldn’t have… you have a girlfriend,” she says, disappointed in herself. “And so do I,” she adds quickly. Oh god, she’s practically cheating on Supergirl with one of her students no less.

“Me, having a girlfriend?” Kara chuckles nervously. “I… no,” she says, hardly sounding convincing. Lena must think she’s dating Lucy which is not true at all, although Miss Luthor doesn’t know she’s dating her because she is Supergirl. “Lucy and I are not dating,” she blurts out, not finding it in her to say that she doesn’t have a girlfriend when she does have one.

“Okay,” Lena says, feeling embarrassed and hoping she didn’t come across as jealous. “You don’t have a girlfriend, but I do,” she sighs sadly. It’s not that she wouldn’t be into Supergirl because she really is and her feelings are real, but for some unexplainable reason she feels that way about Kara as well. She’s familiar with people struggling to distinct their platonic soulmate from their romantic one at times, although something tells her this is not the same.

“I know,” Kara replies, which isn’t odd since everyone in National City knows Lena is seeing Supergirl. “I really like you and I’m sorry I’m making things complicated for you and I’m sorry that I really want to kiss you, okay I didn’t mean to say that last bit, but it’s true, I do want to kiss you and I know I shouldn’t and… now I’m rambling again.”

Lena lets out a dry chuckle, amused to see Kara being her adorable rambling self. “Kara, breathe,” she whispers.

“Umm… Miss Luthor,” Kara says nervously diverting her eyes.

“Yes, Kara?” Lena asks, confused.

Kara looks down where Lena’s hand is resting on her thigh. “You told me to breathe, but somehow that’s very difficult to do right now,” she explains awkwardly, blushing furiously.

Lena’s eyes widen and she quickly withdraws her hand, which she didn’t know she had placed on Kara’s thigh. She really needs to get herself together so things like that don’t happen again. First she almost kissed the girl and then she touched her thigh. In conclusion, she’s been out of line.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This article is actually well written,” Lucy says as she reads through it. “You make fine news, Kar.”

“Again?” Kara asks quietly, leaning over the table to have a look. “What does it say this time?”

“Nothing bad, no worries,” Lucy assures Kara. “It goes a bit in depth about Lena and why she chose to become a teacher,” she explains, pointing at a few lines in the article.

Kara smiles and sits back down, relieved that the article doesn’t contain negative words about Lena. Perhaps the media finally began to listen and to notice that Miss Luthor is not evil and that she isn’t Lex Luthor. The talk show they were on together must have helped to show National City what a good woman Lena is.

“Hey,” Maggie says as she sits down with her lunch.

“Wrong table, Sawyer,” Alex comments dryly. “I’m pretty sure Ivy doesn’t sit here.”

“I want to sit here,” Maggie replies, not budging. “What are you going to do this time? Kick my shin?”

“Tempting thought,” Alex says, considering it for a second.

“I have cake,” Maggie says, revealing a plastic container with slices of cake in it. “It’s chocolate.”

“Chocolate cake,” Kara half-moans. “Did I ever tell you you’re alright in my book?” she asks Maggie, smiling at her.

Alex stares incredulously as Maggie hands Kara two slices of chocolate cake. “I know what you’re doing, Sawyer,” she says through gritted teeth. “I have my eye on you.” She can tell that Maggie is obviously using that cake to bribe her sister, which is a good move that works.

“Shh, Alex,” Kara hushes. “Let us enjoy this cake and any other dessert Maggie will bring along in the future.”

“Tomorrow I’ll bring muffins,” Maggie says.

“Are you sure you’re Alex’s soulmate?” Kara asks, smiling as she stuffs her face with the chocolate cake.

“Kara,” Alex groans, burying her face in her hands.

“Food does the trick well on Kara,” Lucy says to Maggie. “But you’re gonna have to bring bigger guns if you wanna convince me.”

“Speaking of guns,” Maggie whispers, to avoid having other tables overhearing their conversation, “I have a classic French pistol at home, family heirloom from the revolutionary war.”

“Bullshit,” Lucy replies, shocked yet impressed.

“My dad’s a cop and he got it from his dad and so on,” Maggie explains. “Before my dad…,” she swallows hard. “He gave it to me, it’s mine now.”

Alex’s expressions soften as she reaches out for Maggie’s hand, taking it in hers. “I lost my father too,” she whispers, sympathizing with Maggie’s loss.

“I’m going to get some snacks from the vending machine,” Kara says, excusing herself. She feels like Alex and Maggie need some time to be alone to talk. “Luce, can you spare me some money?”

“Yeah sure, Kar,” Lucy answers, getting up as well. “I’ll go with you because I want a snack as well.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow when Kara and Lucy walk away. “They don’t seriously believe we buy their excuse do they?” she asks, smirking.

“I think they do,” Alex replies, amused that Maggie is noticing it as well. “We should let them believe it worked,” she suggests, knowing Kara isn’t listening in right now because her sister respects her privacy too much to do so.

“Good call,” Maggie agrees. “You want to talk about your dad?” she asks cautiously, not wanting to touch a sore spot.

“I lost him when I was thirteen,” Alex says sadly. “One day he just didn’t come home and there were some people to see my mom, telling her my dad died in some sort of accident,” she explains vaguely, not know many details about it.

“That must have been rough for the three of you,” Maggie replies, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Three?” Alex asks, confused.

“Yes,” Maggie confirms. “Your mom, your sister and you,” she clarifies.

“Oh yes,” Alex says, seeing now why Maggie said three. “It was,” she agrees. “What about your dad?”

“Well, like I said, he was a cop,” Maggie begins, taking a deep breath. “When Lex Luthor went crazy and had his murderous rampage, my dad was one of the cops who tried to stop him,” she explains, recalling everything her mother told her. “He didn’t make it when Lex attacked him.”

“I’m sorry you lost him,” Alex says softly as she switches seats to sit next to Maggie instead of across from her. “Your dad must have been a good man.”

“He was,” Maggie agrees. “And he was an even better father,” she points out. “I want to be a detective someday.”

“You already know which job you want?” Alex asks, surprised.

“Yeah, I do,” Maggie answers. “Sometimes you just feel like something fits, you know?” she says, leaning closer towards Alex. “Like something is pushing you in the right direction somehow and you go with it.”

“Mhm,” Alex hums, leaning in as well.

Maggie smiles and pecks Alex’s lips lightly. “I don’t trust Luthor,” she says begrudgingly. “Once I’m a detective, I’m going to keep a close eye on her.”

“You don’t trust Miss Luthor?” Alex asks, slightly surprised although she can see where Maggie would be coming from with the whole Lex Luthor ordeal.

“I’m not talking about her,” Maggie clarifies. “Miss Luthor is one of the best teachers I’ve ever had actually,” she says truthfully. “I’m talking about Lillian Luthor, Lex’s mother. There are some things people don’t know.”

“I’m not sure if I’m really following you here,” Alex whispers, still a bit confused. “Which things do you know that some people don’t know?”

“Alright,” Maggie sighs. “But you can’t talk to anyone about this,” she whispers seriously. “Apparently Lex Luthor tried to kill Lena along with the people he did murder, which is insane and weird, but now that it’s revealed she’s dating Supergirl, I guess I can see why he’d have hated his own sister so much to desire killing her,” she explains. “As for Lillian, the police had suspicions she aided her son, but nobody was ever able to prove it.”

“A criminal is only as evil as the mastermind behind it,” Alex whispers. “You think Lillian is the brain behind Lex’s attack.”

“Bingo,” Maggie replies. “Someday when I get in the field, I’m going to prove it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Romeo,” Maggie says sweetly from the balcony she is on. It’s actually just some sort of staircase with decorated cardboard in front of it so it would look as if she’s standing on a balcony. She smiles at Alex who is on the swing that’s rising up to her. “You came to see me?”

“Yes, my dear Juliet,” Alex replies, “I am here to see you.”

“We mustn’t be generous with our time,” Maggie says, fully in her character. “My parents, they do not value your presence. Take my hand, allow me to help you,” she continues, giving Alex her best smile.

Alex is engrossed into her role as she is on the swing, so much that she miscalculates her moves and falls, landing on the stage on top of her right foot, or well, her ankle actually. She winces and sits down, clutching both of her hands around her ankle, which hurts.

“Oh Rao, Alex,” Kara whispers, shocked. She runs up to her sister’s side and kneels down next to her. “Are you okay?” she asks, concerned.

“No,” Alex answers, groaning out in pain. “I landed badly on my ankle,” she explains, flinching as she tries to move her right foot.

“I’ll help you up,” Kara says, letting Alex swing one arm around her shoulder. She gently stands up with her sister, resisting the urge to lift Alex up into her arms.

Maggie is speechless and she feels like it’s her fault that Alex fell and hurt herself because she must have been too distracting when she smiled at her. She saw the exact moment Alex’s cheeks flushed, followed by Alex losing her balance and falling down.

“It’s okay, people,” Alex says loudly, hoping to halt them from crowding her.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Lena says, concerned about Alex being hurt. “I can take you there,” she offers.

“No, no,” Kara replies quickly. “I’ll take my sister there,” she says, wanting to do this her way.

“You should all continue,” Alex says, not needing their concern. “Kara will bring me to the hospital, I’m fine.”

Kara slowly slumps outside with Alex leaning on her. Once they’re outside, alone, she takes a deep breath and lets go for a moment, spinning into her Supergirl costume.

“Kara,” Alex hisses quietly. “You shouldn’t do that here,” she says with a reprimanding tone.

“We’re alone, Alex,” Kara replies, not concerned. “I need to get you to the hospital.”

Alex sighs when her sister scoops her up, wincing a little when she moves her right foot.

Kara quickly flies off without sparing another glance at her surroundings. She feels guilty that she didn’t break Alex’s fall, although she knows doing so would have looked very suspicious given she wasn’t near her sister when it happened.

Lena’s jaw drops as she watches Supergirl leave with Alex in her arms and now certain things make sense. She had followed Kara to make sure the girl would be able to take Alex to the hospital, but the moment she reached the glass door, she saw Kara spin and become Supergirl, followed by the girl flying away.

 


	12. Chapter 12

When Kara is done dropping Alex off at the hospital, she disappears for a while to change back into regular clothes before going back to the hospital.

“Hi,” Kara says shyly to a doctor, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. “My sister, Alex Danvers, has been brought here,” she explains. “Where can I find her?”

“Alex Danvers, yes,” the doctor confirms. “Right this way.”

Kara nods and follows the doctor to a room where another doctor is placing a brace around Alex’s ankle.

“Hey,” Alex says when she spots Kara. “My ankle is sprained, not broken.”

“Okay so that means I get to take you home, right?” Kara asks, still worried.

“Yeah, once the doctor is done,” Alex answers. “I have to fill in some forms though.”

“I can do that for you,” Kara offers. “Oh and I called mom, so she’ll be picking us up.”

“Kara,” Alex groans. “Why did you have to call mom?”

“She’s going to know anyway, Alex,” Kara reasons, gesturing at the brace her sister is wearing.

“We’ll tell her I tripped at the top of a flight of stairs,” Alex decides, not wanting to explain to her mother that she fell off that swing while practicing for the play.

“Lying is not a good idea,” Kara disagrees. “You should tell her the truth, she’s your mother.”

“Hear who’s talking,” Alex scoffs. “You are the last person who gets to lecture me about being honest.”

“I know, but Alex come on,” Kara sighs frustratingly. “Whether you tell her you fell down that swing or down a flight of stairs won’t change the fact that you sprained your ankle.”

“Funny you say that, Kara,” Alex whispers as they’re alone. “When you began to date Lena as Supergirl, I was thinking how doing that won’t change the fact that you’re a teenager.”

“What am I supposed to do, Alex?” Kara replies, flailing her arms around. “It’s not like it would be a good idea to tell her the truth now because that would mess things up and you said I can’t expose myself. Should I fly to her and tell her that yes I’m Supergirl?”

“If you hadn’t started dating her as Supergirl you wouldn’t even be in this complicated situation in the first place,” Alex throws back. “And don’t think you’ll keep getting away with it because someday something will go wrong and she’s going to know. You’re so concerned about wanting to keep her heart safe which is really sweet, but you don’t even stop to think about how much you could possibly break her heart if she finds out you’ve been lying to her for several weeks.”

Kara knows that it’s unfair how she has been trying to lure Lena into cheating on her with her. Alex is right that she could possibly break Miss Luthor’s heart due to how she has been lying, so as a start she should probably stop trying to get something going with Lena while she’s being herself. Maybe at some point she can be fully honest and confess the truth to Miss Luthor.

“Is Luce calling you?” Alex asks when she hears Kara’s phone ringing.

“Um… no,” Kara answers as she checks and sees it is Lena. “I eh, have to go.”

“What?” Alex replies, confused. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll see you at home, Alex,” Kara promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You called me,” Kara says as she lands on Lena’s balcony.

“Supergirl,” Lena replies with a small smile. “Yes, I did,” she confirms.

Kara takes a few steps closer, leaning in to kiss Lena who doesn’t kiss her back at first and she’s about to pull away when her girlfriend does kiss her back. “Is everything alright?” she asks concerned, sensing that something is wrong.

“Not quite,” Lena answers, sighing. “A student fell today while practicing for the upcoming school play,” she says sadly, feeling bad about it. “I should have known the swing was unsafe.”

“Hey,” Kara says softly as she cups Lena’s cheeks. “That was not your fault. You could not have known an accident would happen.”

“I wonder if Alex is okay,” Lena sighs. “She left with her sister.”

“I am sure she will be in good hands at the hospital,” Kara assures Lena.

Lena frowns and crosses her arms. “I never said Alex went to the hospital,” she points out, glad to be catching Supergirl on a lie.

“You didn’t,” Kara replies, aware of that. “I assumed she did given you mentioned she fell,” she explains calmly. “Is something else the matter? You seem a little… off.”

“I feel tired,” Lena answers. “Otherwise everything is perfectly fine,” she lies. “Well, actually no, there is one more thing I haven’t told you yet.”

“Okay,” Kara says, knitting her eyebrows together. “I’m listening.”

“I nearly kissed a student a few days ago,” Lena says earnestly. “It was Kara, my other soulmate.” She’s still trying to make sense of the fact that Kara and Supergirl are the same person, which means her marks are about the same girl. There’s some hope within her that Kara will spill out the truth now.

“Oh,” Kara replies, surprised that Lena is actually telling her about that. Once again that shows how open and honest Miss Luthor is being with her. She’s a bad person for not returning that kind of pure honesty. “Okay, thank you for telling me.”

“Your reaction is oddly calm,” Lena comments, disappointed because she had expected more. “Shouldn’t you be angry?”

“Yes I am calm, because you said you nearly kissed her, meaning you didn’t,” Kara explains. “I am not angry, Lena.”

“Trade me?” Lena asks, deciding to give Kara one last chance to spill the truth. “The secret I told you for one of yours,” she suggests.

“I am more than only Supergirl,” Kara says with a serious tone. “I’m also… super in love,” she says, smiling brightly.

Lena wants to be angry right now, but she laughs because what Supergirl just said, yeah that was all Kara. “Love you say?” she questions, chuckling although she feels hurt. “I appreciate your honesty, Supergirl,” she says, keeping herself composed. “Too many people in my life have lied to me. It’s a welcome change of pace to have someone be honest with me. I firmly believe that _honesty_ is the best policy.”

Kara feels nervous due to how Lena keeps talking about honesty, knowing she’s been lying to Miss Luthor for several weeks. She doesn’t deserve a pure soul like Lena and she wants to tell her the truth, but she’s afraid of seeing Miss Luthor crumble. Oh Rao, she can’t shatter Lena’s heart with the truth. Plus, Christmas is coming up so it’s better if she waits at least until after the holidays before fessing up the truth, although she’s not sure if she can handle waiting that long.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena drinks from her bottle of red wine, not bothering to grab a glass considering she’ll empty this bottle anyway. She can’t believe how Kara looked her into her eyes and right-out lied to her. Maybe Kara doesn’t actually care enough about her to tell her truth and it hurts how her relationship with Supergirl has been a lie.

She told Kara from day one that they shouldn’t get involved considering the girl is her student and it would be highly inappropriate. It’s clear now that Kara dismissed her words and went after her as Supergirl, which is wrong and unfair. All this time she had no idea about Kara’s double identity. The day she agreed with the girl that having to take off her glasses for the play would be discrimination, she had no idea Kara was actually saying those things merely to keep her lie going.

Any hope she had that Kara would tell her the truth is gone now. Even after hammering on about honesty, the girl wasn’t being honest with her. It hurts that she had to find out by herself and it’s embarrassing that she had no idea. All this time she had feelings for Kara and Supergirl without knowing they’re the same girl.

She told Supergirl about Kara more than once and vice versa, feeling like they were both so kind to her, so understanding and good with advice. Now she sees that Kara was only playing her, talking her into getting closer with her. Everything they had feels fake now because it’s based upon a lie. If she had known that Kara is Supergirl, she would have never gone out on dates with Supergirl and entered a relationship with her.

The school play is coming up soon and after that she wants to confront Kara, right before the holiday break since there’s no way she wants to spend a piece of the holidays with Supergirl. It feels like Kara tried to trick her into cheating on Supergirl while Kara is Supergirl, which is twisted and wrong.

Maybe Supergirl was only fine with public outings so she can use it as blackmail given she’s been dating a student, even though she didn’t know that. She trusted Kara, both as herself and as Supergirl, and it hurts that her trust in two people, who are actually the same, got crushed.

How could the universe make her platonic soulmate and her romantic soulmate the same person? That never seemed to have happened to anyone else, but of course her life can never be normal and easy. She thought she was so lucky to have two amazing people in her life, but now it turns out she just had one horrible liar.

She has been pouring her heart out and in return Kara broke hers. This is messy and she’s relieved the holiday break is coming up so she won’t have to face the girl for two weeks. She thought she’d actually have a merry Christmas this year, for once, but life can’t seem to be that kind. Once again she’ll be alone, pathetically preparing a meal for herself while others celebrate with their families.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex huffs when Miss Luthor and Miss Sinclair announce who will play Romeo instead of her for the school play. She had insisted on still playing Romeo, despite her sprained ankle, but they said no. It irks her that someone else is going to be kissing Maggie, her Maggie. Just an act or not, it’s still annoying.

Maggie turns around on her seat, having heard Alex huff. “It’s not a picnic for me either, Danvers,” she whispers, displeased as well.

“You could break your leg, join me on the bench,” Alex suggests, smiling softly.

“Very tempting suggestion,” Maggie replies, smiling back. “I’m really not happy I have to kiss a guy, I mean come on, I’m a lesbian,” she whispers, cringing at the thought.

“Yeah that’s cringe worthy,” Alex agrees, being a lesbian herself. “Looks like their modern take flew right out the window.”

“I know right?” Lucy whispers, agreeing.

“You’re not even gay, Luce,” Kara whispers, leaning half over Alex’s table who is sitting in between her and Lucy.

“I object,” Lucy replies, leaning on the other half of Alex’s desk. “I’m half gay.”

“Half gay?” Maggie asks, laughing lightly.

“Girls,” Lena says loudly with a reprimanding tone. “Since the four of you seem to be having what must be a lovely conversation, how about you share it with the rest of the class?”

Kara slides back onto her seat, shutting her mouth because she doesn’t want to disrupt Lena’s class. This is not going to put her in good books with Miss Luthor.

“Sure, Miss Luthor,” Lucy replies, ignoring the way Alex and Kara stare at her while Maggie simply smiles. “We were talking of how the modern take on Romeo and Juliet is less modern now that Alex is being replaced with a guy,” she explains. “I know Alex is injured and can’t play, but I kind of assumed a girl would replace her.”

“You have a valid point,” Lena says, understanding where Lucy is coming from. “Alright, the student from Miss Sinclair’s class who was going to play Romeo shall play Count Paris instead.”

“But…,” Lucy says, confused. “With all due respect, Miss Luthor,” she continues politely, “I play Count Paris.” She wasn’t trying to get Miss Luthor to snoop her role away from her.

“You shall be playing Romeo instead,” Lena replies. She has a feeling Lucy will be able to handle that since the girl is one of her brightest students.

Alex’s jaw drops as she turns her face to stare at Lucy and dammit now it only got worse. Instead of having to watch Maggie kiss some guy during the school play she’ll have to watch her kiss her best friend.

Maggie feels uncomfortable at the foresight of having to kiss Lucy, but in the end it’s just for a silly school play and it’s not real. Clearly this is what they got for Lucy speaking up, although she was involved in the discussion as well which drew Miss Luthor’s attention in the first place.

Lucy is shocked that she will have to play Romeo now and it’s a good role, but she has a feeling Alex isn’t too happy about it. Personally she’d rather not kiss Maggie because she knows Alex is crazy about her. Ah well, when the play happens she could kiss Maggie on her cheek instead and if the teachers mention it afterwards she could lie and say she missed.

“Psst,” Alex whispers, kicking her left foot against Maggie’s chair to make her turn around. “Do you want to hang out after school?”

Maggie is surprised that Alex is asking her out, but she shields her surprise quickly with a smile and a nod. Of course she’ll hang out with Alex, although she doesn’t want her to walk around too much since Alex’s ankle needs to heal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara and Lucy chuckle while Alex grumbles about Maggie being too soft on her merely because Maggie is carrying Alex’s backpack for her.

“I’m not a cripple,” Alex comments, feeling annoyed. “I can carry my backpack just fine. Now give it back, Sawyer.”

“Let me sleep on it,” Maggie replies as she turns around, winking at Alex. To be fair, her original idea was to try and carry Alex, although she strongly doubts Alex would allow her to do that. The less pressure Alex puts onto her right ankle the better.

“If you don’t hand me my backpack right now I will throw one of my crutches at you,” Alex threatens with a serious tone in her voice. “Don’t test me, Sawyer.”

“Uh-oh,” Lucy says, knowing Alex isn’t really kidding. “You better give it to her, Maggie.”

“Now that I can do,” Maggie replies. She walks up to Alex, fists her sweater and kisses her, fully giving her lips to Alex.

“I kind of like her,” Kara whispers to Lucy. “She’s a good match for my sister.”

“Yeah, she is,” Lucy agrees.

Alex groans when Maggie pulls away and uses one of her crutches to lightly smack Maggie’s side. “I didn’t say you should stop,” she mumbles, wanting to kiss Maggie again.

“Okay, but I’m going to carry your backpack until your ankle is better,” Maggie says, insisting on doing so.

“Ugh, fine,” Alex replies, giving in to get what she wants. “Now kiss me.”

“I’m going to go grab lunch,” Lucy says, walking by Alex and Maggie. “You two have fun and take your time.”

“Oohh lunch!” Kara says excitedly, distracted because she’s hungry. She walks a bit faster to catch up with Lucy, hoping her friend has some cupcakes on her again.

Lucy sits down at their table across from Kara. “I know three magic words that’ll make you hug me instantly,” she says, smiling.

“I love you?” Kara asks, taking a guess.

“Aww thanks, babe,” Lucy replies teasingly. “You’re wrong though,” she points out.

“Meanie,” Kara pouts. “What are the three magic words for me to hug you?” she asks curiously. Honestly it would be enough if Lucy would say ‘hug me please’ and hugs are always nice.

“I brought cupcakes,” Lucy reveals, retrieving her plastic container from her backpack.

“For meee?” Kara asks with a high pitched voice, her face lighting up as she ogles the cupcakes.

“Yes,” Lucy answers. “For youuuu,” she says with a high pitched voice purely to tease Kara.

Kara flings herself at Lucy over the table, hugging her as best as she can from the awkward position she’s in, lying on top of their lunch table.

“Who knew that to get my fantasy of having a girl on a table in front of me all I had to do was mention cupcakes,” Lucy muses, laughing as Kara quickly withdraws.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Luthor,” Kara says as the other students are gone. She doesn’t blame everyone for wanting to leave fast given the weekend is starting now. “I was wondering if we could talk about the play. There are a few thi-”

“No,” Lena replies abruptly, not bothering to hear Kara out. “I am afraid I don’t have time,” she says as calmly as possible, seeing how the girl frowns.

“Oh okay,” Kara says, a bit taken aback by the bite in Lena’s voice. “I’ll figure it out,” she says quickly, smiling at Miss Luthor.

It takes Lena every bit of self-control not to lash out at Kara for lying to her. Now is not the time to bring that up, not when the school play is literally next week, right before the holiday break. “In fact, I should text Supergirl,” she says casually. “My weekend will be quite busy and unfortunately I won’t be able to spend time with her.”

Kara is slightly disappointed that Lena will be too busy this weekend because she had hoped to spend some time with her as Supergirl, the sort of time she likes due to the kisses they share. Her eyes widen when Miss Luthor grabs her phone. “I should go,” she blurts out, panicking on the inside that Lena would hear her receiving a text which would be very suspicious. “I just realized… something,” she says, not having enough time to come up with a decent excuse given how Miss Luthor is typing away on her phone.

Lena looks up from her phone, raising an eyebrow at Kara. “Where is the fire?” she asks, almost amused by the girl’s eagerness to leave as if she doesn’t know the truth. It’s sad really that she knows while Kara doesn’t have the slightest clue that she knows.

“Maybe at my house,” Kara replies fast, hardly capable of thinking coherently. “I… left the stove on.”

As Lena watches Kara half-running out of her classroom, she’s not only hurt, but also angry because at first the girl was awkward in an adorable way and now she knows Kara is being awkward due to lying. A storm is building within her, so Supergirl better brace herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all yell at me later.


	13. Chapter 13

“You have to believe me,” Alex says, pleading her case. “It doesn’t matter what the doctors said because they don’t feel what I feel. I can play my role, I’m all healed up.”

“I doubt that this is a good idea,” Veronica says, concerned. “You claim your ankle is fully healed already?”

“My ankle is fine,” Alex replies, half lying. “See, I can walk around,” she says as she walks a bit to prove her point. Truthfully it does hurt somewhat, but she can bite through it and she’ll have her holiday break to rest her ankle anyway. “I practiced that role a lot and I want to play it.” When she first heard she’d be Romeo she didn’t imagine she’d ever say those words.

“Okay,” Veronica relents. “If you are absolutely certain your ankle is fine, you can play,” she decides, a bit unsure considering it was said Alex needed about two weeks to let her ankle heal, not a week.

“Alright,” Lena says, rubbing her hands together. “Lucy, you will be Count Paris again.”

“You owe me, Al,” Lucy whispers, grumbling slightly. “I practiced your role like crazy.”

“I’ll make it up to you, Luce,” Alex promises.

“Damn,” Maggie comments, letting out an impressed whistle as she’s getting changed next to Alex. “You’re as tough as nails, aren’t you?”

“A sprained ankle isn’t going to stop me,” Alex replies, holding her chin up. They’d have to break both of her legs if they’d want to stop her from playing Romeo.

“I’m shocked,” Maggie whispers, teasing Alex. “During the auditions you said you wanted the role of the sick girl who stays home,” she recalls vividly.

“You remember that?” Alex asks, surprised that Maggie hasn’t forgotten that small moment.

“As if I’d forget you, Danvers,” Maggie answers as she hoists herself into the dress she needs to wear as Juliet. “Someday you could be my partner.”

“Excuse you?” Alex replies. “I could be your partner?” She had kind of hoped Maggie would say will be instead of could be, although a part of her is still a bit frustrated with Maggie.

Maggie chuckles and places her hand on Alex’s arm. “When I become a detective,” she explains. “My gut tells me we might end up working together,” she says, just having a feeling they would.

“Oh,” Alex says, feeling disappointed even though that would be nice, “that kind of partner.”

“Hey,” Maggie whispers, gently tugging Alex closer to her, “you are absolutely gorgeous.”

Alex smiles and dips her head down to capture Maggie’s lips into a kiss. She knows what she wants for Christmas and hopefully she’ll get her wish.

“Five more minutes,” Lena says to the students. “I need everyone to be ready.”

Kara takes a deep breath as she unties her hair, relieved that she still has her glasses. She is a bit concerned about Alex walking around so much, but her sister is very stubborn and she didn’t stand a chance to try and talk Alex out of playing. Once the holiday break begins after the play ends, she wants to visit Lena, as Supergirl of course, and help her decorate a Christmas tree. Hopefully Miss Luthor will like the gift she has for her.

“My limping Romeo,” Maggie whispers to Alex, smiling at her strength although she’s worried Alex will end up hurting her ankle too much.

“Fuck,” Alex mutters as she tries to make it less obvious that her ankle is hurting. She sees the knowing looks on Miss Sinclair’s face and Miss Luthor’s face, but she hurries to get onto the stage before they can say something and stop her from playing.

Maggie tries to keep a straight face as she follows Alex, although she finds it difficult to pull that off. The sight of the swing that’s too high up at this point but will be lowered eventually for Alex to get on makes her nervous.

“Fools,” Kara says as she tries to interrupt the fight, fully engrossed into her role. “Put down your swords, you do not know what you do,” she continues while swinging her stick to gently swipe the fighting students’ sticks away.

“What art thou doing among these heartless hinds?” Ivy asks Kara, in her role as Tybalt. “Step aside, Benvolio, thou shall look upon thy deaths.”

“I am here to keep peace, put up thy sword,” Kara replies, “or use it to part these men with me.”

“How dare thou,” Ivy bristles, raising her stick. “I hate hell as I hate Montagues. Have at thee, coward,” she says angrily, swinging her stick at Kara.

Kara swings carefully, not wanting to risk getting carried away and ending up hurting Ivy.

Lena is watching from the sidelines and the more she observes Kara, the more she realizes she should have seen it sooner, before the time where she saw the girl flying off with Alex. The Danvers sisters must be platonic soulmates, of course. Supergirl always mentioned it was family and a female, so it must be Alex given how close Kara appears with her sister. Her feelings had her too blinded to see the truth until she was painfully faced with it.

“You look a little pale today,” Veronica whispers to Lena. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, I’m okay, thank you,” Lena whispers back politely, adding a small smile. Given Kara’s betrayal, Veronica is the closest she has to a friend. “I am naturally pale. You’d almost think I’m a vampire.”

“Fangs would suit you,” Veronica whispers, smiling back. “One hour and then our holiday break will begin.”

“It’s a break I will welcome,” Lena whispers earnestly. After everything, she definitely needs a break so she can be alone.

“If I give you my number, would you mind hanging out sometime?” Veronica asks quietly. “My wife is on a business trip and I hardly have any plans. I figured I would ask.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex follows Maggie with her eyes, through the mask that she has on now for the masked ball. She doesn’t even need to act right now because of course Maggie catches her eye. When she makes eye-contact with Maggie, she smiles and forgets all about her hurt ankle.

“My lady Juliet,” Lucy says as she takes one of Maggie’s hands.

Maggie peels her eyes away from Alex, snapping them to Lucy. “Count Paris,” she says, sounding surprised.

“Will you honor me with a dance?” Lucy asks.

Alex watches how Lucy walks a few steps with Maggie and the way her friend holds Maggie’s hand up higher as they prepare to dance. She’s distracted when Kara is by her side, saying her lines and she says hers back, without taking her eyes off of Maggie.

“Sir, I must protest,” Lucy says, grabbing Alex’s arm as Alex is about to take over her dance with Maggie.

“I have a claim,” Alex replies, smiling softly when Lucy is called and lets go.

“Which claim may that be?” Maggie asks, peaking at Alex through the mask as they begin to dance.

“A claim of love,” Alex answers.

Lucy grumpily watches Maggie and Alex dance from the seat she’s sitting on behind a table, fully in the character of Count Paris.

Alex removes her mask, revealing herself to Maggie, who responds by taking her hand and walking away with her. She knows Maggie is supposed to run, although that would be bad for her ankle.

“Speak, sir,” Maggie says softly, looking at Alex with wonder in her eyes.

Alex slowly removes Maggie’s mask and puts it aside, flattening the palm of her right hand against the palm of Maggie’s right hand, holding it between them. She feels like kissing her right now, but that’s not in the script and in this moment she’s not so happy that they only have one kiss in the script.

Maggie picks up on the way Alex’s eyes keep flitting down to her lips. Script or not, she leans in and kisses Alex softly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex watches Maggie from the fake balcony she is on. “Soft is the light which breaks through your window,” she says, sticking to the script, trying not to cringe as the swing is lowered for her to get on. Okay, this time she can’t lose her balance and fall again. “It is my lady, my love,” she continues as she grips the swing tightly, securing herself as it moves up.

“Which soul speaks in this night?” Maggie replies, looking around without looking at the swing. “Come forward, sir, closer to this light,” she says as she points at a light bulb.

“It is I, Romeo,” Alex answers, “here to proclaim my love for thee.”

“Oh Romeo, thou have come hither for me,” Maggie says, clutching a hand to her chest. She smiles warmly at Alex, relieved that this time she doesn’t seem to lose her balance.

“Juliet, I am but a humble man,” Alex replies as she stretches one arm out, able to touch Maggie. “My heart beats to the sound of your voice, my hand is yours to take,” she continues, smiling more as she’s now close enough to hold on to the fake balcony.

“Take it I must,” Maggie says as she laces their fingers together. “Leave thy name and I shall follow you to start anew.”

“Leave it I have,” Alex replies, holding Maggie’s hand firmly as Maggie steps onto the swing with her, “for I carry all but one name.”

“Tell me, Romeo,” Maggie says while she sits down next to Alex, endeared by the way Alex is holding her. “What is this name thou speak of?”

“Yours,” Alex answers loud and clear. “Thy lips are pink and sweet, I ask thee permission to meet,” she says, seeing Maggie’s smile reach all the way to her eyes. That last line isn’t even in the bloody script, but she really, really, wants to kiss Maggie so she closes the gap between them.

Maggie can’t stop smiling as they kiss, warmed by Alex’s words that were meant for her personally rather than a citation from the script. She likes Alex a lot and she likes how Alex takes a run with the script, sneaking in kisses.

“Romeo,” Kara calls out as she looks around on the stage. “Cousin Romeo, where art thou?”

Lena raises an eyebrow at Alex’s words that aren’t in the script while she shares a look with Veronica who is checking the script just to make sure. At this point that’s the third kiss Alex and Maggie shared, unscripted.

Veronica closes the script and shrugs. “It is not in here,” she whispers. “If I had to guess I would say there are soulmates.”

“Ah,” Lena whispers in response, “that explains why Alex was so insistent to play Romeo despite her ankle.”

Lucy awkwardly stands on top of the fake balcony for her scene where she’s supposed to talk with Juliet, who took off with Romeo. “Which thief dare steal,” she says loudly, improvising since Alex and Maggie have been doing some of that too, “the lady of my appeal?”

“Count Paris, you twat,” Alex shouts from the swing, steering further away from the script, “thou shall never get a piece of that.”

Lena and Veronica face palm from the sidelines as the students continue to divert from the script.

“Romeo, speak not in such hate,” Kara says as the swing finally comes down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony, surprised that her girlfriend isn’t on it, although she must admit it is rather chilly outside and she wouldn’t want her to get sick. She puts the two boxes she brought down on the balcony. It’s one of the three early gifts she has for Lena, even though she knows it’s not Christmas yet, but it will be really soon. She takes a deep breath, feeling nervous and unsure if Miss Luthor is going to like the presents. There is one Alex and Eliza wouldn’t approve of, but she has to give it to Lena.

Lena opens the glass door from her balcony, letting Kara in. “Supergirl, I did not expect to see you so soon,” she says stiffly, although a part of her knew the girl would come to her right after the play.

“I missed you,” Kara says, smiling. She wants to lean in for a kiss, but then Lena is taking a step back, which puzzles her.

“I will not waste another second,” Lena begins, clearing her throat, hoping she won’t sound as broken as she feels. “I know you are Kara and don’t even dare to lie again right in my face when I have observed the truth,” she says defensively. “You disrespected what I said to you on the first day of school and you fooled me, played with my heart. Our relationship is over.”

Kara is stunned and she had no idea that Lena already figured out the truth. “Lena, please,” she pleads. “If I can just…,” she says, hesitating.

“I want you to leave, Kara,” Lena says quietly, looking down at her floor because she can’t stand to look at Kara right now. “And no worries, I will not tell anyone you are supergirl. Your secret is safe.”

“That’s what you think I care about??” Kara replies, shocked. “Lena, for all I care you can expose me to the whole world because all I care about is you! You _are_ my world,” she says earnestly.

“Leave, Kara, what we had was built upon a lie,” Lena whispers brokenly. “I don’t – I can’t see you like this anymore.”

“Lena,” Kara whispers, placing her index finger gently under Lena’s chin. It’s no use because Miss Luthor refuses to look at her. She wishes Lena would explode, would get it out of her system because silence will hurt more.

Lena clenches her jaw and turns her face to the side, pointing her finger at the glass door that leads to her balcony, silently asking Kara to leave.

Kara’s hand is shaking when she holds out a video and an envelope. “This is for you,” she whispers, biting her bottom lip. “Please, take it.”

Lena sighs and accepts the video and the envelope, putting it aside on her table.

“There are two boxes outside,” Kara says, so Lena wouldn’t leave those boxes outside. “I… I will give you some time to think.” She hopes that Miss Luthor will look at the video she made for her, even though she realizes that it’s too late now.

“I hope you never come back here,” Lena says coldly as she turns around. Saying those words hurts her just as much as it probably hurts Kara.

“Lena,” Kara replies, tears pricking through her eyes as she wraps her fingers loosely around Lena’s wrist. “Y-you d-don’t me-mean th-that.”

Lena roughly pulls her wrist free from Kara’s grip and waits. Seconds later, she hears the glass door sliding open. She sighs and turns around, walking to her balcony to see what those boxes are about. Opening the first box, she is surprised to see a kitten as white as snow inside of it and when she opens the second box, she finds food and such for the kitten. There is a card with curly handwriting on it.

 

_Hey, Lena, did you find the kitten? Well I suppose you did if you found this card. Unless you didn’t, but wait then you wouldn’t be reading this. Are you reading this? If so, I got you this kitten because I want you to have a little friend. Isn’t she the cutest? Much love, K.Z (the video will explain)_

 

Lena frowns at the initials, guessing K stands for Kara, but she wonders what that Z is about. It’s surprising that the card isn’t signed with Supergirl. She picks up the small kitten and takes it inside with her. Having a pet is new and unusual since she has never had a pet. She puts it down near her couch and grabs the video, unsure if she wants to see what’s on it. Right now she may not be able to handle it because breaking up with her soulmate hurt like hell.

She opens the envelope, finding a letter and a ring. Skimming through the letter, she learns that the ring is a promise ring. The ring is silver and has the infinity symbol woven through it with the word promise engraved on the right side of the infinity symbol at the bottom. Inside the ring forever yours is engraved. She puts the ring down and shuts her eyes because her eyelids feel far too heavy for her to keep her eyes open as she wonders if Kara knows this is the sort of ring people give before an engagement with the promise that an engagement will take place.

Her breaths are uneven when she sits down on her couch and plays the video to see what that is all about. The second she sees Kara in it, wearing jeans and a regular blouse, tears escape her eyes. She watches how in the video, the girl pulls her hair tie out and puts her glasses aside, followed by Kara slowly unbuttoning her blouse as she speaks, revealing her Supergirl suit. It’s too late for this, too late for Kara to be honest now when their relationship was crafted through lies which extended over several weeks.

Everything is too much right now. Seeing Kara and hearing her voice was too much. The thoughtful gift of the kitten because the girl must have thought how lonely she often is was too much. The adorable handwritten card which was clearly all Kara was too much. Seeing that video play with the girl revealing the truth was too much. Finding that promise ring inside that envelope was too much. Too much, too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Alex still played Romeo. As if she'd let a sprained ankle stop her, I mean hello, it's Alex Danvers. 
> 
> I guess this is the point where I can expect pitchforks.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex gasps when Kara enters their bedroom, cheeks red from crying and her eyes moist. “Kara, what’s wrong?” she asks, concerned as she rushes to her sister’s side.

Kara weeps as she hugs Alex, letting her tears flow freely. “Lena broke up with me,” she whispers unevenly.

“Oh my god,” Alex replies, shocked. She holds Kara at an arm’s length, seeing that she’s wearing her Supergirl costume. “What happened?”

“She confronted me when I visited her,” Kara explains sadly. “She knows I’m Supergirl and she said she never wants to see me at her place again.”

“Oh, Kara,” Alex says softly, hugging her sister again. She knew Kara’s lies wouldn’t continue to work out, but she also knows that her sister has honest feelings for Lena. When she thinks about Maggie, she can understand what Kara must be feeling for Miss Luthor.

“I messed everything up, Alex,” Kara whispers. “You were right with everything you said about how I would break her heart and I’ve been so selfish to go for her as Supergirl because I couldn’t wait, and if I had waited a few years, things could have been perfect, but now they’re not and it’s my fault. I should have been honest with her rather than pretending to be two different people. It hurts because I was just getting closer with her as myself as well, not only as Supergirl,” she rambles.

Alex could lecture Kara about how she told her it would all backfire, but she doesn’t. Her sister needs her right now and doesn’t need her to say how she told her so. “Trust is fickle,” she whispers, knowing that all too well. “It takes a long time to build and it only takes a fraction of a second to break it. People make mistakes and they learn from it. They say making mistakes is human, but the same goes for aliens. Anyone can make a mistake because in the end we are all flawed beings, perfectly imperfect.”

“I don’t want Lena to be alone during the holidays,” Kara says, knowing well enough that Lena won’t spend it with her family. “Do you think I can gain her trust again?”

“It is possible, but it doesn’t happen overnight,” Alex answers, squeezing Kara’s hand. “Whatever you do, you can’t force her to trust you. Trust is a delicate flower which needs to be nurtured, slowly and gentle, with love.

“I’d never force her,” Kara replies, having no such wish. “I have never loved anyone the way I love Lena,” she says, letting her heart speak. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love you, because I do and you’re my sister. It’s just… everything is different with Lena.”

“I know,” Alex says quietly, not upset that Kara loves Lena more fiercely. “I understand.”

“It hurts,” Kara whispers, gripping at her chest, but she can’t stop the pain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena watches the kitten who nestled herself onto her lap as if she were a pillow. It’s quite a dependent little creature she’ll have to take care of, unless she’d bring it to the animal shelter, which unfortunately is closed given how late it is. It is likely that the shelter will be closed throughout most part of her holiday break if not all of it.

Thoughtful as this gift may be, she wouldn’t have considered having a pet. Is she supposed to leave her home alone when she’s not home? Although it’s doubtful she’ll be outside much during this break, save from needing to collect groceries. She should give this kitten a name, a temporary one of course since obviously she can’t call the kitten it or simply the kitten.

She reaches for her remote and plays Kara’s video for the third time to watch again how the girl reveals herself as Supergirl while she talks about Krypton, her family and more. It’s a bit surprising that Kara decided to gift her the truth, although it’s an odd gift for what’s supposed to be a time to celebrate and it’s too late.

Frankly, it was already too late for the girl to confess the truth when their public outings began. Everyone in National City knows about her and Supergirl, which is too much and she doesn’t even want to think about what she’ll do once they question why they are not spotted together anymore. She can’t blurt out the truth that Supergirl is one of her students and she won’t do that. Not out of fear to lose her job or her license as a teacher, but because Kara’s secret isn’t hers to share with others. Her heart is broken, though she is not heartless. Revenge would be petty and does not appeal to her.

A part of her has always known she’d get her heart broken someday, although she didn’t know she’d have a hand in it and that she would be the one to break up with her soulmate. She holds honesty in high regard and can’t possibly have any kind of relationship without it.

“What should I name you?” Lena asks as she holds the kitten up. “Snowball? Snowflake?” She smiles weakly when the kitten meows. “Snowflake?” she asks, hearing the kitten meow again. “Snowflake it is.”

She puts Snowflake down to give her things a place in her loft. “Here you go,” she whispers as she fills the bowls with water and cat food.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Danvers, hey,” Maggie says, surprised as she sees Alex standing in front of her door.

“Hey,” Alex replies, smiling softly. “I was wondering if I can come in?” she asks, unsure.

“Sure,” Maggie answers, opening the door further so Alex can slip past her. “Why are you here?” she asks as she closes the door.

Alex gently pushes Maggie against the door and kisses her. “I’m here to see you,” she whispers. “And to kiss you,” she adds.

Maggie wonders if Alex is going to keep pushing her against doors and walls, although she wouldn’t mind it if the answer to that would be yes. “My mom isn’t home,” she says suggestively, taking Alex’s hand. “I haven’t decorated the Christmas tree yet, which I was just about to do,” she continues as she tugs Alex along, mindful of her ankle. “You can help if you want to.”

“Yeah, I’ll help,” Alex replies, smiling a bit more.

“How’s your ankle?” Maggie asks as she lets Alex sit down on her couch for a moment.

“Hurts a little,” Alex answers honestly. She knows she doesn’t need to pretend as if her ankle doesn’t hurt because Maggie sees right through her anyway. “I’ll live though,” she adds as an afterthought.

“You better,” Maggie says while moving to straddle Alex on her couch. “I wouldn’t have a future if you wouldn’t be in it.” She can’t imagine not having Alex by her side at one point or another.

“You’re into me,” Alex says with a surprised smile. Maggie’s response to her was really sweet and she feels the same way.

“Finally figured that one out, Danvers?” Maggie retorts amusingly. “I didn’t know you’d be such a slowpoke.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Sawyer,” Alex chuckles, cupping the back of Maggie’s neck. Yeah, there’s no doubt that Maggie is her romantic soulmate.

“Is this your way of telling me you’re into me as well?” Maggie asks, quirking an eyebrow up.

“Who’s the slowpoke now?” Alex replies, grinning. “Of course I’m into you,” she confirms. “Wasn’t that obvious when I played Romeo with my sprained ankle?”  She’d feel a bit offended if it wasn’t clear why she insisted so much on playing that role despite her ankle.

Maggie smiles since that definitely was a declaration of love and devotion. “I want to give you an early present,” she whispers, bringing her hands up to her blouse.

Alex’s breath hitches in the back of her throat as she watches Maggie slowly unbuttoning her blouse. This definitely comes close to how she wished to have Maggie with nothing but a ribbon wrapped around her body.

Maggie grabs Alex’s right hand and flattens it on her chest. “This is yours,” she whispers, scared of the depth behind her words, scared to be vulnerable. Loving someone is a risk, a risk to get hurt.

Alex’s bottom lip trembles as she feels Maggie’s heart beating. She gently takes Maggie’s hand, bringing it up to her own chest. “Mine is yours,” she whispers, exchanging a heart for a heart. She’s no longer bothered by the time Maggie kissed Ivy because all that matters is that it is in the past and Maggie is hers now.

Maggie pecks Alex’s lips before getting up from the couch. “I already opened the boxes with the decorations,” she says, pointing vaguely in the direction of the boxes. “My mom probably won’t be home for another five hours or so. I could order us some pizza tonight, if you’re staying a while?”

“Sounds good,” Alex replies, not minding to stay until tonight. “Where does your mother work?” she asks curiously.

“In National City’s bank,” Maggie answers.

“The play went rather well,” Alex says as she gets up to help Maggie with the decorations for the Christmas tree.

“The look on Miss Sinclair’s face was golden,” Maggie laughs. “I can’t believe you actually called Lucy a twat.”

“I’m sure she’s already forgiven me,” Alex replies, believing that’s the truth. She got carried away during the play which made her say and do all sorts of things that weren’t in the script.

“Do you want to put the angel on the top?” Maggie asks as she holds out an angel to go on top of the Christmas tree.

“Yes,” Alex answers, taking it from Maggie. “You’re probably too short anyway,” she teases.

“Jerk,” Maggie comments lovingly.

“What do we have here,” Alex says, interested when she fishes a mistletoe out of one of the boxes. She holds it above Maggie’s head and smiles at her.

Maggie chuckles and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. “You’re so gay,” she whispers.

“You’re one to talk,” Alex replies as she dips her head down, brushing her lips lightly against Maggie’s. “I suppose at least we’re gay together.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you here to pick up the kitten?” Lena asks when Kara shows up on her balcony.

“No,” Kara answers, frowning. “I’m here to see you.”

“Was I not clear?” Lena replies, not wanting to see Kara right now.

“You were,” Kara sighs, looking down at her feet. “I’m sorry I lied to you,” she apologizes. “And I know I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am.”

“All those weeks, you lied to me,” Lena says brokenly. “I have been blind because I thought you were different, I thought you were special,” she continues, hurt sounding through her voice. “Now I know the truth and I don’t-” She pauses to take a deep breath. “I don’t even want to look at you.”

“Lena, I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes again. “I know I lied and that was wrong.”

“Stop apologizing,” Lena replies, not wanting to hear Kara say sorry again. “You can’t show up here and expect me to forgive you because I can’t give you forgiveness.”

“I’m not here to ask for your forgiveness,” Kara says earnestly. “I know I don’t deserve you to forgive me, I really don’t and I don’t even deserve you in general. It was never my intention to cause you pain and I know I did cause you pain due to how selfish I have been,” she rambles a bit. “I’m here to see how you’re doing, I’m here as… a friend.”

“We’re not friends,” Lena says sharply, hurting herself yet again. “That ship sailed along with the other one.”

Kara wishes Lena would shout at her or something to get it out of her system so they can make up afterwards and move on, move past this. It’s tough to accept that this would be their downfall. “Even if you don’t see me as your friend, you’ll always have a friend in me whenever you want or need me to be,” she offers.

“I can’t do this, Kara,” Lena replies, unable to listen to everything Kara is saying. “Please leave.”

“Lena, I love y-”

“Don’t,” Lena says quickly, cutting Kara off. “Don’t finish that sentence. You don’t get to come over here and say things like that,” she continues, tears pooling in her eyes. “You don’t lie to people you love, especially not about something so important.”

Kara wants to reach out, wants to catch Lena’s tears, but it’s no longer her place. She keeps her mouth shut as Miss Luthor’s words wash over her.

“How dare you speak to me of love?” Lena asks disbelievingly. It’s silly how she could ever believe anyone would ever truly love her. She breathes out when Snowflake purrs and rubs her head against her leg. “Not now, Snowflake,” she whispers as she briefly pets her cat.

Kara is pleased that Lena named the kitten and that she’ll have at least some company. “I will leave you be,” she says, not wanting to hurt Miss Luthor further. “If at any moment, day or night, you want me to come here or somewhere else, you can text or call me and I’ll be on my way,” she promises.

Lena nods to acknowledge Kara’s words, unable to say goodbye. If the girl hadn’t lied to her and hadn’t dated her as Supergirl, she might have really fallen for Kara because during each practice for the play and decorating each set, they clicked.

“Just one more thing,” Kara says quickly. “There’s something for you at the door.”

Lena opens her door to see what Kara is talking about, sighing when it’s a Christmas tree which is fully decorated.

“I’ll just um…,” Kara says hesitantly as she picks the tree up with ease. “I’ll put this somewhere for you.”

“Kara,” Lena says calmly, struggling to keep it together. She needs the girl to leave so she can be alone.

Kara freezes when she hears police sirens and the siren of an ambulance. “Oh Rao,” she mumbles. “I have to go.”

Lena watches how Kara dives down her balcony, which causes her to panic for a second, only to be relieved when the girl flies up a moment later. Even though Kara is Supergirl, it’s still quite scary when she just jumps down like that. She can vaguely hear the noise of the sirens, which makes her wonder what’s going on and she hopes Kara will be safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lands near National City’s bank, where the police cars and the ambulance pulled to a stop.

“Supergirl,” a police officer says. “Thank god you’re here.”

“What are the details, sir?” Kara asks firmly.

“It’s a bank robbery,” the police officer answers. “Hostages are involved and shots have been fired. Two of my men are down.”

Kara hates it when criminals drag innocents into it, which can always lead to casualties. She enters the bank with a handful of cops, moving around to shield them from the bullets that are being fired. “Lower your weapons,” she says to the bank robbers. “You will not get away with this, it is better if you surrender now.”

The bank robbers don’t listen and continue to shoot randomly, forcing Kara to be fast to stop each bullet.

The cops shoot back, hitting the bank robbers in their legs to take them down.

Kara moves fast to hold the bank robbers so the cops can cuff them without issues. The few bodies that are bleeding out on the floor sadden her and it’s difficult to know that she was too late to save them. She rushes to a woman’s side who is barely breathing and seems to be calling out for Supergirl. Watching people die never gets any easier because she feels each loss as one of her own. Every person in National City carries a small piece of her heart and when someone dies, so does a piece of her heart.

“My daughter,” the woman says, coughing up blood. “I am all she has.”

Kara holds the woman’s hand, knowing she can’t move the woman due to how badly wounded she is. It’s far too late to bring this woman to the hospital, she can’t be saved anymore due to the fatal wounds. It pains her to hear that this woman has a child because no child should ever lose their only parent, or any parent for that matter.

Tears roll down the woman’s cheeks as she squeezes Supergirl’s hand. “There is a box in my bedroom under my bed for her,” she whispers, wincing in pain.

“A box in your bedroom under your bed,” Kara repeats, to let the woman know she’s listening.

“Tell my daughter I love her and that she should never give up on her dreams,” the woman says, sounding sad and pained. “Tell her I’m proud of her and that I’m sorry.”

“I will tell her,” Kara promises. It’s sad to hear someone apologizing for dying. “What is your daughter’s name?” she asks, needing to know so she can find the woman’s daughter to relay the message.

“Maggie,” the woman answers. “Maggie Sawyer.”

Kara’s blood runs cold and she wishes she would have arrived here sooner, would have saved Maggie’s mother. This news is going to be rough for Maggie to hear, especially now, right before Christmas.

“Please,” the woman begs Supergirl. “Take care of my daughter and give her this.”

Kara swallows hard as Maggie’s mother places a medallion in the palm of her free hand. “I will,” she replies quietly. “I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the angst...


	15. Chapter 15

Alex hums as she pulls Maggie on top of her, kissing her slowly. She’s been having a good time, helping her girlfriend decorate the Christmas tree.

Maggie chuckles when Alex grumbles as the doorbell rings. “That must be our pizza,” she says, having ordered pizza just moments ago.

“Well that’s fast,” Alex replies, frowning. “You called like… five minutes ago,” she says, glancing at her watch to check.

“Hmm you’re right,” Maggie hums, having to agree. “It’s probably someone else then,” she says as she straightens her blouse a bit. “Maybe my mom is home early and forgot her keys.”

Alex hurries to get up as well, straightening herself up a bit so can look decent in case it really is Maggie’s mother.

Maggie smiles as Alex trails behind her towards the front door. Just as she reaches it, the doorbell rings again. She opens the door and frowns when she sees it is Supergirl. “Hi, Supergirl,” she says awkwardly.

Alex’s eyes widen and she wonders what the hell her sister is doing here, although given how Kara is being Supergirl right now, she has a bad feeling about this. She knows her sister wouldn’t randomly ring people’s doorbell.

“Hello, Maggie,” Kara replies politely. “I am here upon your mother’s request.”

“My mother?” Maggie asks, panic overwhelming her. “What happened to my mother?”

“Would you mind if I enter for a moment to explain?” Kara asks, not wanting to overstep although it seems better to have this conversation inside rather than on the doorstep. She had no idea her sister would be here right now, but it’s probably for the best that Alex is here.

Maggie shakes her head and allows Supergirl to step inside.

“There is no easy way to say this,” Kara begins, struggling to share the news. “A bank robbery took place and your mother was awfully wounded by the time I arrived there. I am deeply sorry I was unable to save her.”

“My mom is… gone?” Maggie breathes out, hardly believing it. “No,” she says, holding back her tears. “She can’t be dead.”

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie, feeling her fall down. She crouches down, holding her girlfriend as Maggie is down on her knees.

Kara really is sorry that she wasn’t able to save Maggie’s mother. “Your mother spoke briefly to me before she passed,” she says softly as she kneels down to face Maggie. “She wanted you to have this,” she says while holding out the medallion.

Maggie bites her bottom lip, tears streaming down her cheeks while she takes the medallion from Supergirl, staring at it in the palm of her open hand.

“There is a box in your mother’s bedroom under her bed which she wants you to have,” Kara recalls. She gently closes Maggie’s fingers around the medallion, trying not to cry as she sees the pain Maggie’s eyes bear. “Your mother wants you to know she loves you, to never give up on your dreams, that she’s proud of you and that she’s sorry.”

“She was all I had,” Maggie whispers, feeling like it’s just not fair.

“Maggie,” Alex whispers softly, cupping Maggie’s cheeks. “You have me, you will always have me,” she says as she hugs Maggie again. “You’re not alone.”

Kara rests a hand on Alex’s shoulder, squeezing softly. She will keep her word and take care of Maggie somehow.

“I don’t turn eighteen for another few months,” Maggie whispers, aware what that means. There’s no way she wants to be scooped up somewhere, waiting to age out of the system.

“You can stay with me,” Alex offers. She’s not going to let anyone take Maggie away and her mom probably won’t mind since they already took Kara in years ago. It won’t be the same as adopting, her girlfriend will still be named Maggie Sawyer. “I’m going to make a call for a moment,” she says, excusing herself so she can call her mom outside to inform her about this.

“You were there when she died,” Maggie says to Supergirl, looking up at her. “Did she suffer?”

Kara isn’t quite sure how much pain Maggie’s mother was in, although the wounds she saw would indicate it wasn’t mild. “Your mother was an amazing woman,” she says earnestly, remembering everything she was told after the bank robbers had been taken away. “She made the call to the police and saved people’s lives. She died a hero.”

“Yeah?” Maggie replies, smiling through her tears.

“If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know,” Kara insists, wanting to do anything she can to help Maggie.

Maggie looks deeply into Supergirl’s eyes, seeing that it affects her as well. “I hope you’re willing to switch seats with me after the holiday break,” she whispers.

“Of course,” Kara replies, but then she realizes what just happened. She sighs quietly and carefully hugs Maggie.

“Thank you, Kara,” Maggie whispers. “Think I can be a detective someday?” she lightly jokes, though it doesn’t work to ease the pain.

“If you can dream it you can do it,” Kara whispers earnestly, believing in Maggie.

“You’re quoting Disney now?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Veronica,” Lena says politely as she lets Veronica in. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hello,” Veronica replies briefly. “So this is where you live,” she says, impressed as she looks around.

“Yes, this is my loft,” Lena confirms.

“Fancy place,” Veronica says approvingly. “You have a cat?” she asks, pointing at the kitten.

“Since recently, yes,” Lena answers. “Her name is Snowflake.”

“How suitable,” Veronica comments. “Can I interest you in dinner?” she asks with a friendly smile. “I know a good place nearby. It’s my wife’s favorite place.”

“Yes, I’d love to,” Lena replies, appreciating the offer. She had considered simply staying at home, but she can’t sit here and mope around because that’s not her. No matter what, she needs to keep moving forward rather than staying in the same place. “Do you have any pets?”

“I have two dogs,” Veronica answers. “Rottweilers,” she clarifies. “And I have a boa constrictor.”

Lena’s eyes widen in surprise. “You have a snake as a pet?”

Veronica conforms Lena’s question with a nod.

“I will grab my coat,” Lena says, so they can leave. Veronica is an interesting friend to have and as of now, basically the only friend she has. “By the way, did you hear anything from what happened in the city?” she asks, slightly concerned about Kara. “There were an awful lot of sirens.”

“Yes, I was quite nearby actually,” Veronica answers earnestly. “It was a bank robbery which went rather wrong,” she explains. “Your partner helped stop the bank robbers, but a few people couldn’t be saved anymore.”

Lena wants to comment how Supergirl isn’t her girlfriend anymore, but that’s something she’d rather not talk about right now and she wouldn’t know how to explain it. “It is unfortunate casualties were made,” she sighs, always saddened by pointless violence.

“I heard reporters talking with eye-witnesses,” Veronica shares. “According to the police one of the women who got shot was the sole parent of that one girl…,” she says, pausing as she thinks about her name. “Maggie Sawyer, the girl from your class, the one who played Juliet.”

“Oh my god,” Lena gasps, shocked to hear that. “Sole parent?” she asks, feeling for Maggie right now. “That poor girl.”

“It is sad news,” Veronica agrees. “I can’t imagine how rough it must be for her to lose her only parent directly before Christmas and so shortly after she lost her father, who apparently was one of the policemen Lex killed.”

Lena hates how many people Lex killed and it’s unfair that Maggie lost her father due to his stupidity. If she thought her holidays would be bad this year, she can’t even fathom how bad Maggie’s holidays will be now. Even though Lex apparently murdered Maggie’s father, she has never seen the girl be hateful towards her in any way, unlike some others have.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie is in Alex’s bed, curled up in her arms while her tears won’t seem to stop.

Alex hums softly as she strokes Maggie’s hair, trying her best to offer her girlfriend comfort. If she could take Maggie’s pain away she’d do it without a doubt, she’d absorb every bit of it.

Kara flies inside through the window of their bedroom with more of Maggie’s things she picked up for her. She puts the box down, the one Maggie’s mother had referred to. Out of respect she hasn’t looked at what’s inside since that’s none of her business. She has spoken to a few people, police officers for one, as Supergirl, about Maggie given they were looking for the girl and couldn’t find her. They understood when she explained Maggie will be residing with her soulmate.

“I appreciate it that I can stay here,” Maggie whispers, uncurling herself a bit from Alex. “I know it’s a big step to have me around like this.”

“I love having you here,” Alex whispers truthfully. She knows they just officially got together, but she wasn’t going to leave Maggie to her own devices.

Maggie climbs out of Alex’s bed and opens her suitcase with her clothes which Kara brought over for her. She selects an old grey shirt that’s rather large to sleep in.

Kara is about to tell Maggie where the bathroom is when Maggie unbuttons her blouse. She hasn’t forgotten how she saw Maggie half-naked twice, once during the auditions for the play where Maggie was trying on her dress as Juliet and the second time right before the actual play as Maggie was getting changed. She turns around, giving Maggie some privacy.

“Do you want something to eat?” Alex asks Maggie, considering they never got the chance to eat from the pizza they ordered.

“I’m not really hungry right now,” Maggie answers. “Maybe later.”

Alex watches as Maggie changes into that grey shirt, which suits her beautifully. She smiles warmly and opens her arms, hugging her girlfriend as Maggie climbs back into bed with her.

“I’ll be back later,” Kara says as she opens the window again. She gives her sister a short nod before flying out the window, just needing to fly around and be alone for a while to clear her head.

Alex is pained by the broken look Kara has had on her face ever since Lena dumped her and the fact that Maggie’s mother died today didn’t help with any of that. She feels for her sister and for Maggie, who both don’t deserve the pain they’re going through. When it comes to her girlfriend, she’ll do everything she can to be here for her and sadly she can’t bring Maggie’s mother back. As for Kara, perhaps there’s something she can do or at least try.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex,” Lena says, raising an eyebrow as she looks at the girl who knocked on her door at the crack of dawn. “Should I be surprised that you know where I live?”

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” Alex replies. “Can I come in for a bit to talk?” she asks calmly. “Please,” she adds for good measure.

“Alright,” Lena sighs, letting Alex in. “Did Kara send you?”

“No, she didn’t,” Alex answers earnestly. “Kara doesn’t even know I’m here,” she confesses.

That’s surprising to hear for Lena, especially with the way Alex seems to know where she lives, unless Kara told her sister about it of course. “Would you like a glass of water?” she asks politely.

“Yes, thank you,” Alex replies, nodding her head a bit.

Lena pours two glasses of water and puts them down on her kitchen table, gesturing Alex to take a seat. “How is Maggie holding up?” she asks, concerned for Maggie. She has a feeling Maggie is residing with the Danvers, given how Supergirl told people she took the girl to live with her soulmate.

“Considering the circumstances, not too bad,” Alex answers, not surprised that Lena put two and two together of where Maggie lives now. “It’s a rough time for her.”

Lena sips from her water and puts her glass back down, pausing for a moment, but she can’t help it. “How is Kara?” she asks with genuine care.

“She misses you,” Alex answers honestly, not adding too much detail about how often Kara cries. She’s not here to guilt trip Lena in any way, she’s simply here to talk, to share a few things. “How are you though?”

Lena is a bit taken aback, not having expected such question since hardly anyone ever asks her how she’s doing. Most people couldn’t care less how she’s doing, although Alex might only be asking because she asked about Maggie and Kara. “I am fine, thank you,” she answers politely.

Alex sighs and shakes her head, thinking how Lena sucks as much at lying as Kara does. Miss Luthor’s mask when she lies may be a bit more stoic than her sister’s, but still, she can spot a lie when she hears one. She’s here because she wanted to see how Lena is doing and she’s also here for Kara since both of them deserve kindness.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Lena points out, wanting to speed this along.

“Kara struggles a lot with her secret. It wasn’t easy for her a few years ago, being a thirteen year old girl, in a new world, knowing she lost hers,” Alex begins, sympathizing with her sister. “It’s tough if your whole world is gone and you know you’re one of the two survivors while everyone else perished. My parents always insisted she had to keep her powers a secret. By now, my mother and I still insist she does because she is young and it can be dangerous.”

Lena already knew Kara was thirteen when she arrived on earth from what she told her as Supergirl and she can’t imagine how tough that must have been. Personally she’d be heartbroken if the world would perish and she’d be one of the last two who lives. It makes sense that the Danvers family has been protective to keep Kara safe.

“It’s wrong how Kara lied to you, it really was,” Alex says, not denying her sister’s mistake. “She got so enraptured by you that her curiosity topped her patience, so she snuck away multiple times to get to know you. Here people have different rules and different standards than they had on Krypton,” she explains. “It’s not that easy to explain properly to Kara how the age of consent is sixteen here, yet her being seventeen and wanting to be with a teacher is prohibited due to the system that’s in place.”

Lena understands that Kara was curious, but still it’s difficult that the girl wasn’t patient and ignored the words she spoke on the first day of school. Even though many things are new for Kara, surely she wasn’t deaf when she told her she couldn’t get involved like that with a student. Despite the girl not being familiar with the rules, Kara has been informed about them.

“I’m not saying I’d condone a teacher being in a relationship with a student,” Alex scoffs, realizing it kind of sounds as if she’s encouraging it. “Honestly on the first day where Kara stayed a bit longer to speak privately with you, I asked her if you touched her and I was thinking of chopping your hands off if you would have.”

“That is explicitly honest of you,” Lena replies, raising one of her eyebrows. She must admit that Alex can come across as intimidating, though she’s not intimidated.

“Let me tell you something,” Alex says with a serious tone, putting both of her hands down on the table. Okay yes, she’s been saying things this entire time, but it’s important. “When my soulmate, Maggie as you probably know by now, kissed another girl, I was so hurt that it spiraled into anger. It was a mistake she made and I didn’t like it one bit, but the thing is, my pain and anger blinded me to the point where I would have thrown everything away,” she explains, sharing this piece to link it to Kara. “The thing is, why would I give up over a mistake? Kara lied to you, that was her mistake and partly you should know it’s due to the pressure that rests on her shoulders, the pressure that she can’t tell people.”

“Kara must have quite some pressure on her shoulders,” Lena sighs, aware of the weight the girl carries, as if she’s trying to carry the world.

“Yes, and so do you,” Alex replies, ignoring the way Lena’s eyes widen. “You both carry a burden, you’ve both suffered,” she states knowingly. “And don’t even try to go the I’m a Luthor route with me because that’s not why Kara kept her secret.”

Lena frowns at Alex’s bluntness and at her unabashed way of talking. “It has always been hard for me to believe a Super could love a Luthor,” she says softly.

“You have two choices here,” Alex says sternly. “Either you accept that you do deserve love regardless of your last name and regardless of Kara being Supergirl,” she says while holding a finger up. She looks directly into Lena’s eyes and holds a second finger up. “Or you continue to wallow in self-pity while telling yourself you couldn’t possibly deserve love because you’re so blinded by your last name, and you let Kara slip from between your fingertips over a mistake.”

Lena’s jaw is ajar, feeling shocked that Alex seriously just said those things to her, although the girl does have a fair point and perhaps she did use her surname as an excuse too often.

“Anyway,” Alex coughs awkwardly as she stands up, “that was my two cents.” Kara can yell at her later if she figures out that she was here to talk to Lena. “Have a good day, Miss Luthor,” she says and with that, she’s out the door.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey, babes!” Lucy says cheerfully as she pulls Kara and Alex into a hug. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Hey,” Alex replies, patting Lucy’s back. “Yeah of course.”

“It’s good to see you, Luce,” Kara whispers, letting go before she crunches them both.

Lucy unwraps her scarf and puts it aside, unzipping her coat. “It’s kind of freezing outside,” she says, shivering a bit. “Look at my hands,” she says as she holds them out in front of her.

“Oh Rao,” Kara replies, seeing how Lucy’s hands are a bit blue. She takes her friend’s cold hands in her warm hands. “Better?” she asks, smiling.

“My personal stove,” Lucy muses, smiling back.

“Hi,” Maggie says softly when she sees Lucy walking into the living room where she’s sitting on the couch.

“Hey, babe,” Lucy replies with a friendly smile. She walks up to Maggie and hugs her.

“We’ve been making cookies!” Kara announces happily.

“Are you going to eat them all by yourself like you did last year?” Lucy asks teasingly.

“I did not!” Kara objects. “I only ate like… three quarters of them.”

Lucy puts the plastic bag with presents that she brought with her down. “Anyone else going to visit?” she asks curiously.

“Kal-El might stop by,” Kara answers unsurely. She doesn’t really see her cousin all that often and maybe it’s better if he doesn’t show up because she doesn’t want a lecture about Lena.

“Um, Kar,” Lucy replies awkwardly as she glances sideways towards Maggie.

“Oh no worries,” Kara says quickly. “She knows.”

“Oh,” Lucy says, surprised. Seriously they could have told her that when they texted her and informed her about Maggie living here now. “I brought vanilla gin,” she announces, grinning happily.

“No alcohol, girls,” Eliza says as she steps out of the kitchen.

“Aw come on, Eliza,” Lucy replies, bringing her hands up in a pleading sign. “One glass because it’s the holidays,” she tries, hoping to convince Eliza.

“Your father would not approve, Lucy,” Eliza points out, keeping her foot down.

“I’d beg to differ,” Lucy smiles as she corrects Eliza. “He gave me this bottle and a lecture that I shouldn’t drink too much.”

“Alright,” Eliza sighs. “One glass, one time,” she says sternly.

Lucy is grinning smugly as she grabs the biggest glasses she can find.

Kara yelps as the doorbell rings and she can see thanks to her x-ray vision that it’s her cousin. “Oh Rao,” she groans. “Hide me.”

“Right, that’ll work,” Alex comments sarcastically. “It’s not like he knows you live here.”

“He probably heard you by now, too,” Lucy points out amusingly. “But hey, nice try.”

Kara grumbles as she slumps to the front door, plastering on a smile as she opens it. “Heeyyy!” she says happily. “It’s been a long time, Kal-El, and oh, you brought Lois with you, hi.”

“Hello, Kara,” Clark replies, wrapping his cousin into a hug. “We figured we would stop by for a while given it’s the holidays and I’ve been wanting to talk to you.”

“Sounds promising,” Kara comments, really not in the mood for a lecture.

“You are growing up fast,” Lois says to Kara.

“Come in,” Kara says politely, stepping out of the way. “Everyone else is inside.”

“Clark, it’s good to see you,” Eliza says with a smile as she hugs him.

“It is good to see you as well, Eliza,” Clark replies, smiling back.

Lucy smiles weakly at the sight of her sister who she doesn’t get along with. Everything she does is never good enough for their father because she’s always in her bigger sister’s shadow. “Lois,” she says with a pointed glare.

“Lucy,” Lois replies, raising one eyebrow. “I had no idea you would be here.”

“Luce is our best friend,” Kara blurts out.

Lucy hums in agreement and leans on Kara’s shoulder. Her sister may be many things, but Lois doesn’t have two awesome best friends like she does and she’s quite sure she can call Maggie a third.

“This is Maggie,” Alex says, introducing her girlfriend when Clark is greeting everyone.

“Hello, Maggie,” Clark says as he shakes Maggie’s hand. “My condolences for your loss.”

Maggie swallows hard and nods. Each time someone says something like that, she’s reminded of the fact that she lost her mother and she’d rather not hear things like that anymore, even though it comes from a good place.

Alex clenches her jaw and glares frustratingly at Clark, whose eyes widen as he backs away. She knows he meant well, but she doesn’t like it when someone upsets Maggie.

Maggie smiles softly when Alex takes her hand and brings it up to her lips for a kiss. Her girlfriend has been really kind to her and has been offering her a lot of comfort.

“Drinks, anyone?” Lucy asks, breaking the awkward tension. “I already filled up some glasses.”

“Yes, give me one,” Maggie replies, definitely needing a drink. Maybe if she can get her hands on enough alcohol, she can take the edge off and get through these holidays.

“Is it any good?” Alex quietly asks Maggie, watching her girlfriend sip generously from the glass.

“Yeah, it’s not bad,” Maggie answers with a small smile. “Can’t do much wrong with vanilla,” she says, although she couldn’t care less about the taste as long as it’s alcohol she’s drinking.

Alex smiles back and nudges Maggie’s shoulder. “Share with me?” she asks sweetly, aware that she could easily get her own glass, but she’s worried about her girlfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Lena coos as she holds Snowflake up. Okay so maybe she might not bring her kitten to the animal shelter after the holiday break. It’s rather pleasant to have such a tiny white ball of fluff around. “I have to go, but I will be back later.”

Great, now she’s that lady who speaks to a cat. Oh well, things could have probably been worse than this. Veronica invited her to spend Christmas at her place and she accepted after she had her doubts. Alex’s words still play through her mind, along with the video from Kara. She wonders if she acted too hastily when she broke up with the girl, although it really did hurt how she was lied to.

Anyone can make a mistake, because it’s human nature and the same goes for aliens. She knows that Kara is not a bad person, of course not, but she did lie and she took that very personal. Her whole life she has dealt with lies, which is incredibly tiring, so it hurt that after meeting two pure honest souls, they appeared to be one and the same, wrapped around a lie.

Making mistakes happens, but Kara blatantly ignored their conversation from the first day of school. She made a mistake as well, when she nearly kissed the girl that one time, which would have made her a cheater if she had. Even though that kiss didn’t happen because she minded herself at the last second, she got very close to it and sure, Kara and Supergirl are the same so it wouldn’t have been cheating, it still feels wrong.

There is a knock on her door and when she opens it, there’s nobody standing on the other side. She does however spot a plastic container on the floor with an envelope on top of it. The plastic container appears to be filled to the rim with cookies, which smells delicious and she can sense they’re freshly baked. She grabs one cookie from the plastic container and takes a bite, humming because it’s still warm and the chocolate bits in it melt on her tongue.

Opening the envelope, she discovers a Christmas card from Kara. It’s a sweet gesture and it’s obvious the girl left as soon as she knocked on her door, probably due to how she told Kara she didn’t want to see her at her place anymore. The more she thinks, the more she realizes the girl wasn’t the only one who made a mistake.

Lured into it or not, she did almost kiss Kara when she didn’t have the knowledge yet that the girl is Supergirl, meaning she knew she was seeing someone and got close to kiss someone who she thought was someone else. Of course she can excuse herself and say Kara and Supergirl are the same person and she has marks which read Kara Danvers and Supergirl, but with that logic Kara can excuse herself and say she had to keep her secret a secret.

She hates it when people lie to her, especially when she’s close with someone, but she can’t stay angry about this forever. For the most part she’s just really hurt rather than mad and she will need some time before she can trust the girl again. In the past she used to trust Lex, who broke her trust immensely in what’s probably the worst way possible when he tried to kill her.

Alex made a valid point when she basically stated that it would be silly to throw everything away over one mistake. She needs to accept that a Luthor can deserve love from a Super, because in the end surnames are nothing but a certain tag which doesn’t hold much value. It’s quite ironic how she wanted to prove her worth, wanted to prove that she’s not just a Luthor and yet she has been one of the biggest voices to tear herself down.

She pets Snowflake one last time and gives her fresh water, to make sure everything is set before she leaves to go to Veronica’s place. Snowflake is purring as her attention falls onto some yarn she got her. She smiles and closes the plastic container with cookies, putting it aside to enjoy more of them later. The Christmas card she got from Kara gets a place on top of one of her closets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara huffs when she is in her room with her cousin who really wants to have a word with her, even though she’d rather not talk.

“I have heard the news,” Clark begins, crossing his arms over his chest. “You and a Luthor?” he asks, sounding surprised with a hint of anger.

Kara sighs and shows Kal-El her marks, to let him know Lena is her romantic soulmate. “You don’t have to worry though,” she says quietly. “Lena broke up with me.”

“Good,” Clark replies with a strong tone in his voice. “You deserve better than a Luthor.”

“Take that back,” Kara says angrily, her nostrils flaring up. “It’s Lena who deserves better. She’s such a good woman and she’s not Lex,” she grumbles, not standing for anyone bad-mouthing Lena. “I know you went through a lot with Lex, but Lena is not him. She’s amazing, smart, sweet, kind, beautiful, funny and honest.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Clark sighs, backtracking a bit. “You love her?”

“Yes, I love her,” Kara confirms. “But I don’t think she loves me anymore,” she adds sadly. “I messed up, Kal-El. I lied to her and I hurt her and I broke her heart.”

“Are you sure she does not love you anymore?” Clark asks, not believing that for a second. “Even through pain, people love and you know that. If she is even half the woman you claim she is, then I have a feeling she loves and cares for you a lot,” he says softly, squeezing Kara’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Kara replies brokenly. “If she does still love me, it only means I might hurt her again,” she says, not wanting to keep hurting Lena. “Have you ever messed things up with Lois?”

“I have,” Clark answers truthfully.

“Really?” Kara asks, surprised to hear that.

“Yes,” Clark chuckles. “Many times actually,” he admits. “Relationships aren’t perfect. They’re full of flaws, bumps in the road where couples work through together. You stumbled across your first bump and I know that it is not comforting that it probably won’t be your last, but it won’t diminish the love Lena must feel for you.”

“I see,” Kara replies, letting her cousin’s words sink in. On second thought it’s good that she got to have this talk with Kal-El, who offered her some refreshing input. “Thank you for this,” she whispers as she hugs him tightly, not holding back on her strength.

“Kara,” Clark groans. “I can’t breathe.”

“I knew I was stronger than you,” Kara comments with a cheeky smile. “Exhibit A.”

“Kara!” Lucy shouts from downstairs. “Someone dropped something off for you!”

Kara rushes to go downstairs, curious to see what it is. “Who was it?” she asks when Lucy hands her a shoe box.

“Some stranger,” Lucy shrugs. “Claimed someone paid him to drop this off for you,” she explains.

Kara opens the shoe box and cries instantly.

“Kara?” Alex asks, concerned as she rushes to her sister’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“Lena sent me a Christmas card,” Kara sniffles, feeling so happy Lena sent this to her. “And..,” she says as more tears flow, “a picture, of us.”

Alex watches how Kara’s face lights up as her sister clutches the Christmas card and the photograph where Supergirl and Lena are making a face together, to her chest. Miss Luthor might have actually listened to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Lena,” Veronica says politely. “Please, come in.”

“Hello,” Lena replies with a small smile as she enters Veronica’s house.

Veronica snaps her fingers to halt her dogs who were about to jump Lena. “Did you find the way easily?” she asks curiously.

“Yes, it was no problem,” Lena answers. “The cab driver knew precisely where to go. I’m not late, am I?”

“No, you are perfectly on time,” Veronica replies. “Can I get you something to drink?” she asks with a friendly smile as she walks over to her kitchen and opens the cupboard to grab two glasses. “I have wine and champagne.”

“I will have what you’re having,” Lena decides, feeling like there would be no need for Veronica to open both bottles.

“Champagne it is,” Veronica says as she opens the bottle of champagne. “Supergirl must be quite busy,” she muses, bringing up a topic. “The police have their hands full as well. Don’t you think it was odd how those bank robbers dropped dead out of nowhere according to the police?”

“Yes, that’s definitely odd,” Lena agrees, having heard the news as well. “And the strangest part is that they couldn’t find what caused it,” she points out.

“Weird things happen sometimes in this city,” Veronica sighs as she hands Lena a glass of champagne before taking a sip of hers. “According to the news from ten minutes ago, one of the bank robbers mentioned CAD but died before he could finish his sentence, or well, word according to the police.”

“Cad?” Lena questions, frowning. “Do they have any clue what it means?”

“No,” Veronica answers. “Perhaps it is the first part of someone’s name.”

“Could be,” Lena replies as she brings the glass up to her lips. “Unless it’s the name of an organization,” she adds as an afterthought.

“I hope you like turkey,” Veronica says, changing the topic to more festive matters.

“Your house looks amazing and large,” Lena comments while she looks around. It’s even more impressive than her loft, aside the fact that it doesn’t share the wonderful view she has thanks to her balcony and it’s at least twice as big.

“I have my wife to thank for that,” Veronica replies, smiling. “Without her I would be living in a duplex with other people.”

“It must be tough for you that she isn’t home often,” Lena says softly.

“Yes, but it got slightly easier over time,” Veronica says earnestly. “I’m used to it by now.”

Lena watches how Veronica leads her dogs away to another room to avoid being bothered by them. She catches sight of the boa constrictor in a tank, safely locked. Now that Veronica is wearing a sleeveless red dress with a slit on the side of her left leg, she can see the tattoos the woman has. Perhaps their friendship is formed purely because they’re both lone wolves, in a way, which is not necessarily a bad thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing with those lights?” Alex asks Kara, seeing how her sister is holding a whole tangled nest of lights in her arms.

“I’m going to put them up outside,” Kara answers with a smile. “Our house is going to look so pretty!”

“Are you sure we don’t have enough lights already?” Alex replies. “We don’t need people to see us from space,” she says teasingly.

“Uh oh,” Lucy says as she sees the amount of lights Kara has in her arms. “That’s more lights than you put up last year and I remember it didn’t go well back then,” she points out earnestly.

“It’s going to be fine,” Kara assures them. “I got this.”

“Sure, sure,” Lucy laughs. “Whatever you say, Kar,” she says disbelievingly.

“I have a feeling our neighbors are going to dislike us even more,” Alex sighs.

“Relax,” Kara says lightly. “I will show you how it’s done.”

“Right, you’re the pro,” Lucy comments sarcastically.

Kara drags the lights with her outside, planning to make quick work of decorating the house. It’s going to look so pretty and colorful when she’s done.

Alex helps her mother to put plates, cutlery, glasses and napkins onto their dinner table so everything will be prepared.

“I found these,” Eliza says as she reveals a few Christmas balls which she painted with her daughters during their first Christmas together.

Alex smiles and takes them over from her mother, trying to hang them up in the tree with Lucy. “The final touch,” she sighs happily as she stretches her arm up to hang one high in the tree.

Suddenly everything goes dark and the surprise causes Alex to fall into the tree, knocking it down with her. There is a sound from broken glass and Clark quickly pulls Alex back up to her feet before trying to put the tree back in place.

“KARA!!!” Alex shouts loudly as she storms out the door with the others on her heels. Oh yes, the lights in the entire block appear to be out.

Lucy laughs loudly. “She did it again,” she comments amusingly. “Classic Kara.”

Neighbors are storming outside. “Not again!!” they shout angrily. “That damn Danvers family!!”

“I’m so sorry!!!” Kara shouts back. She hopes that this year they’ll manage to get the lights back on faster than last year, since it took two hours back then.

“I take it this is common?” Maggie quietly asks Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex answers, sighing deeply. “It might as well be a family tradition at this point.”

“Okay, I was wrong,” Kara admits sadly, disappointed that it didn’t work. “I’ll get some candles.”

“What’s next?” Maggie asks teasingly. “Are you planning to burn the house down?”

Kara crosses her arms over her chest, grumbling as she goes back inside to find candles.

“Aww,” Maggie whispers. “It’s like I just kicked a puppy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cad...*enters evil laugh*
> 
> Kara is officially a dork™.


	17. Chapter 17

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Maggie mutters as she stares at the sweaters Kara is happily revealing.

“Trust me, she’s not joking,” Lucy comments knowingly. “It’s one of those Danvers traditions.”

Maggie sighs as she accepts one of the matching red sweaters with a snowman on it. It feels a bit strange to celebrate Christmas this year now that she doesn’t have her mother anymore. Last year on Christmas she still had both her parents and now she has none. One bright side this year is that she has her girlfriend and she has friends, which she didn’t exactly have last year.

“Hey,” Alex whispers softly, caressing Maggie’s cheek. “You don’t need to wear it if you’d rather not to,” she says, although she has a feeling that’s not really the issue.

“Nah, it is cool,” Maggie replies, shrugging it off. “I’ll wear it.”

Kara smiles as she puts her Christmas sweater on and even though she doesn’t have Lena back yet, she has hope that one day they’ll be together again. It’s not so much the card which gave her that hope because that could have been merely due to how she gave Miss Luthor a Christmas card. It’s the photograph that was inside the shoe box that’s giving her hope because she knows Lena took pictures a few times and talked about getting them developed.

“Okay, bitches,” Lucy says as she rubs her hands together with a big smile on her face.

“Language, honey,” Eliza says softly, reprimanding Lucy slightly.

“Sorry about that,” Lucy apologizes. She often forgets that some adults get all weird about expletives, as if Eliza didn’t use them when she was younger. For a child she can understand it, but she’s nearly eighteen. “Are we going to play or what?” she asks, referring to another Danvers tradition.

Kara usually pairs up with Alex, although this year her sister will probably stick by Maggie’s side. “I’m with you, Luce,” she says quickly as she grabs Lucy’s arm and yanks her down.

Lucy groans as she falls onto Kara’s lap. “Eager much?” she teases.

Alex snakes her arms around Maggie’s waist. “Dibs,” she whispers right before kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

Clark sits down next to Lois, forming a team as well.

“I will work on dinner,” Eliza says, excusing herself to go to the kitchen.

Kara grabs a small box that has cards in. “Okay so, this is really easy,” she says, just in case Maggie doesn’t know this game. “One person pulls a card that has something written on it while the other person from the same team has to guess what it is. For example, let’s say Lucy pulls a card that has the word sky written on it and she says it is blue and points up,” she explains.

“Yup,” Lucy says, nodding her head. “And each correct answer gives you a point and the team with the most points wins.”

“And you only get a minute,” Kara adds, since that’s important to know.

“I hope I get to win this year,” Lucy comments. “The Danvers sisters have won every time so far,” she says to Maggie. She’s never been able to beat Alex and Kara who are super together, but maybe now that Kara is in her team she could win. Besides, she has known the Danvers for a few years while Maggie has hardly known Alex for a few months.

“Oh,” Maggie replies, glancing at Kara and then at Alex. “I could switch teams,” she offers, noticing that the sisters split up so Alex could team up with her, which isn’t necessary.

“No, no,” Kara says quickly. “I want Luce.”

“Way to love me, Kara,” Alex comments with a smile.

Kara sticks her tongue out at Alex in response. “You two should go first,” she insists, gesturing towards her sister and Maggie.

“Do you want to explain the cards or guess?” Alex asks Maggie, letting her choose.

“You can explain,” Maggie answers. “I’ll guess.”

“Okay,” Alex says as she gets up and takes the first card. She flips the sandglass so their time starts to run. “You used this to bribe my sister,” she grins.

“Chocolate cake,” Maggie answers, smiling at the grin on Alex’s face. “I admit nothing,” she states, even though she did kind of use that cake to bribe Kara back then.

“French and-"

“Kissing with tongue,” Maggie replies before Alex can finish her sentence.

Alex blushes awkwardly. “You can fire with it,” she hints, since it’s not a kiss.

“Oh, pistol,” Maggie says, taking a new guess. Okay so she should have heard Alex out who apparently tried to mention her French pistol and not a French kiss.

Alex nods and grabs the next card. “We both have one, it is fast.”

“Motorcycle!” Maggie replies quickly.

By the time their minute is up, they have twelve points.

“Oh snap,” Lucy says, almost as shocked as Kara looks.

“What?” Maggie asks, confused. “Twelve points is a decent score, right?” She has a feeling she didn’t do so badly and Alex looks happy about their score. It all went by fast, so she’s not so sure.

“I’ll say,” Lucy replies, licking her lips. “You broke their record,” she chuckles as she points at Alex and Kara. “Highest they ever got was eleven points and I thought that was a lot.”

Kara closes her mouth and reaches out for the time. “Luce?” she asks, nodding her head towards the cards.

“Yeah, I’ll explain the cards,” Lucy answers, getting up to take the first card. She frowns as she reads the word. “I used one of these and Alex used one in the school play,” she explains, waiting for Kara to guess it.

Kara knits her eyebrows together as she wonders what Lucy is talking about.

“You don’t use them,” Lucy says, giving another hint. “You say oh Rao instead.” Since Alex, Maggie, Clark and Lois know Kara is Supergirl it doesn’t matter if she mentions Rao.

“Oh hmm…,” Kara replies hesitantly. “Expletives?”

“You got it, babe,” Lucy says, smiling as she takes another card.

When they’re done playing, Alex and Maggie win with their twelve points, Clark and Lois are second with nine points, and Kara and Lucy lost with eight points.

“Ugh, so close,” Lucy grumbles, not pleased that she didn’t beat her sister. It’s only because she has known Kara for about three years by now while Lois met Clark well over a decade ago and she only lost with a one point difference.

“You’ll get them some other time,” Kara whispers reassuringly to Lucy. Maybe next year her friend will have met her soulmate to team up with, or at least she hopes so for Lucy. It’s crazy that next year they’ll be off to college and not even the same one.

Maggie smiles cheekily as Alex puts a plastic crown onto her head. “Crowns, really?” she asks curiously.

“Yeah,” Alex answers with a smile, leaning in to kiss Maggie. “It’s tradition for the winning team,” she explains.

“We make a pretty good team,” Maggie comments approvingly.

“Dinner is ready,” Eliza announces as she walks in. “Kara, honey, a little help with the turkey.”

“On it,” Kara replies, rushing to Eliza’s side to heat up the turkey because their oven doesn’t work that well.

Alex pulls a chair back for Maggie to sit on, smiling when she sees her girlfriend smile. She kisses Maggie’s cheek and sits down next to her. Even without that crown, her girlfriend is her princess. She’s happy that Maggie lives with her now, which is a very big step, but the circumstances that led to this are sad. The only reason her girlfriend lives here now is so she wouldn’t get roped into the system for orphans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously, I’m telling you,” Veronica says earnestly as she turns her face to look at Lena. “I was in such a hurry that I literally face planted in front of her. She was so shocked as she helped me up and offered to have a cup of coffee with me. We talked and that’s how I found out she is my romantic soulmate,” she explains happily. “Fast-forward a few years and I proposed to her.”

Lena smiles at Veronica’s story of how she met her wife who is her romantic soulmate, which is quite endearing. “You sure made quite the entrance,” she jests. “From what I heard, you fell for her the second you met her.”

Veronica lets out a dry laughs and nudges Lena’s arm with her elbow. “Your turn,” she says, interested to hear Lena’s story as she reaches out for her glass of champagne. “How did you first meet Supergirl?” she asks as she crosses her left leg over her right, leaning back onto her white leather couch.

Lena sighs softly and picks her glass up from the table. She knew Veronica would ask her that question, especially after she heard her story. Sharing such things is something that friends do and at this point it is safe to say that Veronica is indeed a friend to her. “I met her on my balcony,” she says right before taking a sip from the champagne.

“Oh,” Veronica replies, surprised. “She flew up there to meet you?”

Lena knows that technically she met Kara on the first day of school in her very own classroom, but Veronica asked about Supergirl, which is another story so she’s not lying. “I was enjoying the view when she showed up out of nowhere, asking me if I was planning to jump. Hearing her voice so suddenly, unexpected, gave me a fright and caused me to jump up a little bit,” she recalls amusingly. It's one of the best memories she has from one of the best nights in her life.

“Your balcony is rather high,” Veronica comments, having noticed how high up Lena lives. “It sounds typical for Supergirl to be concerned someone might jump. You must have been close to the edge.”

“Quite close,” Lena admits. “Though there is a railing, for my safety,” she explains to let it be clear she wasn’t being careless. “Anyway, she caught my glass which I had dropped due to my surprise. She handed it back to me, landed onto my balcony and we talked. The rest is history.”

“You must have been surprised about that particular mark,” Veronica assumes. She glances down at Lena’s wrists, which are covered by the sleeves of the blouse Lena is wearing.

“I was, especially before I met her,” Lena confesses truthfully. “Growing up as a Luthor with that mark was not easy. My family never took it well,” she explains briefly, not wanting to go in depth too much.

“What your brother did was unfortunate,” Veronica says as she places her hand on Lena’s thigh. “I have never understood how some people can portray such hatred towards aliens. In the end, we are all different. Supergirl is feared by some due to her powers, although there are humans who have certain powers as well,” she muses absentmindedly. “For example, we have the power to strike and to refuse passing knowledge onto our students. While that may not be the same as Supergirl who can snap people in half as if they were a twig, it is still some sort of power.”

“I can see why you would think that way,” Lena replies, trying to follow the pattern of Veronica’s thoughts. “Basically you’re saying that nobody is truly powerless?” she asks, to be sure she understands correctly.

“Precisely,” Veronica confirms. “Whether it is a small type of power or a large type of power, every being has it. Right now I have the power to call my dogs, who would in return bite you.”

“As appealing as that sounds,” Lena says, unfazed, “I believe the food you prepared would be more enjoyable for them.”

“I have to say I disagree,” Veronica replies, smiling as she retracts her hand from Lena’s thigh. “You look rather ravishing,” she comments brutally honest. “If I had met you when I was younger, before I met my wife, I would have bent you over my table and turned you into my main course.”

Lena drinks from her glass of champagne until it is empty, struck by Veronica’s forwardness and honesty which she hadn’t prepared for. She would never expect a married woman to be flirty with her, and no, not because she’s a Luthor. For once she’s beyond that and is merely surprised a married woman would flirt with her or any other woman for that matter.

“You can breathe,” Veronica says while she takes Lena’s glass out of her hand. “I feel like it might be easy to rile you up.”

“Is that so?” Lena replies, chuckling amusingly. “You are entirely mistaken, Veronica,” she says calmly.

“Would you like another glass of champagne?” Veronica asks with a friendly smile. “I am about to open a new bottle anyway, to go with dinner.”

“Yes, thank you,” Lena answers as she rises up from Veronica’s couch. “Perhaps this time you can eat the food instead of eating me with your eyes,” she suggests with a light teasing tone.

“I presume this has nothing to do with you possibly being riled up?” Veronica teases back.

“You wish I would be that easy,” Lena replies without faltering while she takes a seat at Veronica’s table.

“Oh my,” Veronica chuckles, putting a glass of champagne down in front of Lena. “I hope you bite the food more than you bite me.”

“If your cooking skills are up to par, I might,” Lena says softly.

“At this rate we will be talking all night,” Veronica points out as she wraps her long fingers around her glass. “Without eating as much as a single bite,” she adds thoughtfully.

Lena can hear that there isn’t the slightest hint of anger or frustration in Veronica’s voice. It’s all purely teasing and nothing more than two friends having a conversation. Veronica’s table theory in case they would have met earlier doesn’t sound so crazy, although she wouldn’t have been the one down on that table. Anyone who ever gets intimate with her should know that she’s a top. Besides, even if Veronica had been single, she only has eyes for Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex stares at Kara’s empty bed, which is empty because her sister is sleeping in the guestroom with Lucy. When Maggie moved in, her mother’s original idea was to give her the guestroom, but her mother couldn’t get it over her heart to say no to her girlfriend sleeping in her room. It comforts Maggie to sleep with her, especially when at night her girlfriend tries to stir awake due to nightmares.

Maggie lets out a silent breath as she climbs onto Alex’s bed. It’s sweet and thoughtful that Kara won’t be sleeping in this bedroom tonight, although it’s not necessary for the youngest Danvers to sleep in the guestroom since she shares a bed with her girlfriend anyway.

Alex wraps Maggie into her arms as her little spoon, loving having her girlfriend this close to her. She brushes Maggie’s hair to the side and kisses her neck softly to let her know she’s right here.

Maggie loves being securely in Alex’s arms, loves having her girlfriend as her big spoon. In a way, Alex is a cocoon and when she is in her arms, she’s safe. Feeling her girlfriend’s hot breath on her neck is like a warm comfort blanket. She knows that she can lean on Alex and for that she will always be grateful.

“Maggie,” Alex whispers quietly.

Maggie shifts a bit, turning around to face Alex. “Mhm,” she mumbles sleepily as she cracks her eyes open.

Alex nudges Maggie’s nose with hers, kissing her tenderly as she feels her girlfriend’s hand on her neck, pulling her in closer. Maggie’s lips are chapped yet soft while they move over hers in a languid kiss. This was supposed to be a brief goodnight kiss, but she’s not going to complain.

“Alex,” Maggie breathes out. She’s resting on her right side, propped up onto her elbow while she stares at Alex. Her girlfriend means so much to her and she wouldn’t know what to do without her, but that’s something she doesn’t need to think about. She places her left hand on Alex’s cheek as she smiles at her. The only genuine smiles she has had recently were all for her girlfriend.

“You are really special to me,” Alex whispers, feeling how Maggie’s warm hand rests on her cheek. “I love you, Maggie,” she says earnestly. It’s scary to voice that out loud, but that’s how she feels and it shouldn’t remain to be a secret because she wants her girlfriend to know that she really does love her.

Hot tears run down Maggie’s cheeks as she nuzzles closer towards Alex and rests her head on her chest, holding on to her soulmate for dear life.

Alex moves her head down just enough to kiss the crown of Maggie’s head while she brings her arms up to hold her. “I got you,” she whispers soothingly. “I’m never going to let you go.” Many people would say that it is okay, but she knows that it isn’t and it would be wrong to tell her girlfriend that it’s okay when Maggie so recently lost her mother.

“I looked into the box today which my mother left me,” Maggie whispers, still sniffling a bit. “It has a whole bunch of photographs in it and some old stuff from my dad. There’s a check with a note, saying it’s my fund for college.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy grumbles as she wakes up, feeling how Kara is clinging to her. “You’re such a cuddler,” she mumbles while flattening the palm of her hand against Kara’s forehead to push her away. “It’s gross,” she says teasingly.

“Alex lets me cuddle with her,” Kara replies as she opens her eyes. “Is it really necessary to push me?”

“Pff please, you’d hardly feel it if I’d push you out of the bed,” Lucy retorts, smirking.

Kara hears her phone making a sound that tells her she got a text and in a split second she’s sitting up on the bed with her phone in her hand.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much in the early morning,” Lucy comments, happy to see the wide smile that broken open on Kara’s face. “Let me guess… Lena texted you.”

“Yeah,” Kara breathes out, amazed as she jumps out of the bed. “She wants to see me,” she says excitedly. “Can you believe it, Luce? She wants to see me! As in actually see me, at her place!” she goes on happily. It’s amazing because about a week ago Lena said she hoped she wouldn’t come back to her place anymore and now she’s actually being invited over.

“Aww, I’m happy for you, babe,” Lucy replies, putting her teasing aside because seeing Kara this happy is just adorable. “You go get your woman,” she says encouragingly. Even though she hasn’t met her soulmates yet she totally gets it because once she’d meet her romantic soulmate it also wouldn’t matter where they work or whatever. “I’m going to nap some more with this whole bed to myself.”

Kara chuckles as Lucy moves her arms and her legs to take up all the space on the bed. “I’ll be back later,” she says quickly, spinning into her suit.

“Whatever you say, Kar,” Lucy replies, giving Kara a thumbs up. “Take your time.” She really hopes that Lena and Kara can work things out so they stop being miserable, not that she would know if Miss Luthor is miserable, but then again she must be due to the whole soulmate thing.

Kara takes a few deep breaths and opens the window to fly through it. She wants to be careful with her excitement, although it feels like a huge deal that Lena actually requests to see her at her place. At this point even if it’s purely for Miss Luthor to yell at her she’ll be happy because at least she’ll see her and hear her voice, which is so much better than not seeing and hearing Lena.

It’s Christmas and she still has one last present for Miss Luthor. Hopefully Lena won’t mind given the presents she already gave her, but this present is different from the other ones. It’s not expensive by any means although it does have a certain value which money can’t exactly buy.

Maybe she should have quickly said something to the others before leaving, but most of them are probably still sleeping since it’s early and she’s sure Lucy will inform them if needed. She’s not sure how Eliza would react, although she already convinced her somewhat when it went public that Supergirl is dating Lena Luthor.

She holds on tightly to the bag in her hand as she flies towards Miss Luthor’s place. The view underneath her is beautiful with all the Christmas lights decorating the houses. It makes her wonder why people don’t put those out more often. Along with the snow, she loves the Christmas magic that people speak of. The snow creates a lovely carpet and seeing it on trees is even better. She can see children playing, throwing snowballs and making a snowman.

When she arrived on earth, learning about Christmas and snow was one of the most wonderful things she never had on Krypton and it’s one of the things she loves about being here. People have interesting traditions here which differ quite a lot from the Kryptonian ones. Sadly her culture will die with her and even though her cousin knows certain things as well, it’s not the same. Kal-El was a baby when he arrived on earth, he didn’t get the chance to grow up on Krypton while she did grow up there a bit and learned a lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is stirring in a pan, making stirred eggs to go with toast she made. Last night she got home around midnight, which wasn’t all that late really. She drank quite a few glasses of champagne with Veronica and they talked a lot, but that was all. About an hour ago she woke up, fed Snowflake and slowly began making breakfast. She can’t stop thinking about Kara, so she texted her to invite her over.

There is a knock on the glass door from the balcony.

Lena turns her fire off to avoid burning her eggs before she walks over to the glass door to open it. The cold wind from outside hits her for a few seconds, but then Kara walks in and closes the glass door.

“Hey,” Kara says with a smile. “Wait a second,” she continues as she holds a finger up.

Lena frowns when Kara gently pushes her a few steps away, but then the girl is spinning and suddenly Kara is in regular clothes instead of her Supergirl suit. “Hello, Kara,” she says, returning the girl’s smile.

“I came here as fast as I could,” Kara replies earnestly. “And um if you don’t mind, I brought you a present,” she says hesitantly. “I know I already gave you a few presents and I’m not giving this to bribe you or anything because this is a different kind of gift and it’s quite personal. It’s something I want you to have because you’re important to me and I want you to know that,” she rambles.

Lena chuckles, hearing how Kara surely hasn’t changed. “Okay,” she says softly, deciding not to comment on how the girl already gave her plenty of gifts.

Kara lets out a tiny squeals as she thrusts a present in Lena’s arms. “Open it,” she insists, smiling as she waits in anticipation for Miss Luthor’s reaction.

Lena quickly opens the present before Kara explodes due to excitement. “A sweater,” she realizes as she holds it out to look at it. It’s a red sweater with a snowman on it, very typical for Christmas.

“Yes,” Kara confirms. “It’s a tradition I have with my family,” she explains, nervously chewing on the inside of her cheek. “I know you… we… um…I want you to have it because you belong in my family.” She gasps when Lena starts crying, oh Rao, she didn’t mean to make her cry!

Lena feels strong arms encircle her and she can sense Kara is about to break the hug, probably surprised by her own sudden reaction, but then she hugs the girl back. “Thank you, Kara,” she whispers as her tears subside. “This gift is amazing.”

Kara exhales slowly, relieved that Lena isn’t upset. “Mhm, eggs and toast,” she hums, licking her lips.

“Are you hun-”

“Yes!” Kara answers before Lena can properly ask. “I mean um… a bite would be lovely, but I uh yeah, I’ll eat later,” she recoils, realizing how rude she was being.

“I made extra,” Lena says as she returns to her fire. She had a feeling Kara would come over fast and would be hungry. “I invited you over because we should talk.”

“Yes… we should,” Kara replies carefully. She takes a seat at Lena’s table and bites her bottom lip, nervous to hear what Miss Luthor will have to say.

“Perhaps I… No wait, not perhaps,” Lena begins as she puts their breakfast on her table. “I ended things between us rather hastily,” she says softly, taking a seat across from Kara. She looks at the girl, waiting for her to fall in and start rambling, but it doesn’t happen.

Kara nods and leans her chin on the palm of her hand, encouraging Lena to continue. She is listening and she wants to hear everything Miss Luthor has to say, no matter how insignificant something may seem.

“When I found out the truth I was shook,” Lena confesses earnestly. “I felt like once again, I met someone who lied to me, once again I believed in someone who broke my trust. Recently I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I understand you can’t give your secret away just like that. When I mentioned honesty to you, I had hoped that would crack you and would cause you to spill the beans,” she explains.

Lena halts for a moment to take a deep breath. “In the end despite the fact that it was wrong of you to pursue me as Supergirl, I didn’t have the right to know your secret because it has always been yours to share when you’d feel ready to do so,” she continues, noticing that Kara is still listening. “The night I broke up with you, I didn’t give you a chance. I simply told you rather harshly that I knew. That’s something I should have handled differently.”

Lena drinks from her glass of water, amazed to see that Kara still hasn’t interrupted as she thought she might have. “I should have asked you and given you a chance to answer honestly, which would have had better results and I realize you made that video before I confronted you, meaning you were going to tell me,” she concludes sadly. “I’ve realized that you weren’t the only one who made a mistake and that it’s not fair to throw everything away over a single mistake.”

“We can’t pick up where we left of,” Lena says, putting that clearly onto the table. “However, I do believe in second chances,” she adds thoughtfully. “We can take this slowly, if you’re okay with that.”

“Yes, Lena,” Kara replies, smiling trough her tears. “I want what you want, what you’re comfortable with,” she says earnestly, not wanting to mess this up again.

“You didn’t have to change into regular clothes,” Lena whispers. “Though I appreciate it.”

“Thank you for giving me a second chance,” Kara says gratefully. It’s a chance she’ll take with both of her hands and she’ll make sure to do things right this time, no matter how long she would have to wait.

“It is my second chance as well,” Lena replies quietly. It did help that Alex sought her out to talk about Kara and to give her some advice. “I have a present for you, but you should eat your breakfast first.”

Kara grabs the fork and quickly shovels the food into her mouth, smiling when Lena’s jaw drops five seconds later when the plate is empty. “All done!” she says proudly.

“So adorable,” Lena whispers quietly to herself, but of course Kara hears her. “Not a word,” she says, seeing the girl’s knowing smile.

Kara makes a zipper movement with her fingers over her mouth. She follows Lena with her eyes, watching her pet Snowflake for a moment before she walks to the Christmas tree she brought her.

Lena grabs the big gift that she had placed next to her tree and puts it down on her table so Kara can open it. “This is for you,” she says, gesturing to it to encourage the girl to open it.

Kara almost doesn’t dare to open it, seeing how it’s neatly wrapped up in shiny golden Christmas paper and decorated with red ribbons. She accepts the scissor Lena hands her to cut neatly through the ribbons before ripping the Christmas paper.

“Kara,” Lena chuckles amusingly as the girl is incredibly slow to open it, “it’s a present, not a bomb.”

“I know,” Kara replies, groaning lightly. If it was a bomb she’d hear it tick. “It’s just… it’s wrapped so beautifully and it’s sad to ruin it,” she explains.

“Good to know,” Lena says, still amused. “Next year I’ll simply get you a box that’s wrapped so you can enjoy it like that,” she says teasingly.

“Next year,” Kara comments, smiling.

“Oh,” Lena replies, realizing what Kara got out of her words.

“You know,” Kara says thoughtfully, pausing for a second. “The thing is, you don’t need to give me anything. It’s enough if I get to spend time with you during the holidays.”

Lena’s face becomes as red as the red ribbons from the present because Kara’s words were really sweet and it makes her happy to know someone who values her presence more than gifts. Sometimes, or well actually a lot of times, the girl really knows how to say the right words at the right time.

“Lena,” Kara whispers. She cautiously takes Lena’s hand in hers, giving her a chance to pull away if she wouldn’t want her to hold her hand. “I know you said to take it slow and I fully respect that, but I was wondering if maybe you’d want to spend New Year’s Eve at my place?” she asks without expectations. “No obligations,” she adds truthfully, not wanting to pressure Lena into anything. Plus, her family doesn’t even know yet anyway so if Miss Luthor would say no it’s not like she’d have to tell them she rejected the offer.

“Okay,” Lena sighs quietly. “I will accept your invitation,” she decides, realizing that means she’ll know where Kara lives which is a huge deal. “On one condition,” she says, holding a finger up. “No mistletoe shenanigans.”

“Aww, there goes my favorite part,” Kara replies jokingly. “Okay, deal,” she says, making a cross over her heart with her index finger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, you must be Lena,” Eliza says, smiling warmly. “I’m Eliza.”

“Hello, Mrs Danvers,” Lena replies politely, offering Eliza a small smile.

“Just Eliza,” Eliza gently corrects Lena. “Please, come in.”

“Heyyy,” Kara says cheerfully as she runs up to Lena and grabs her hand. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Lena feels slightly out of place now that she’s here with Kara’s family and maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to come here. It’s a really big step because basically she’s meeting the girl’s family. She notices Maggie, Alex and Lucy on the couch. This sure is going to be awkward due to her being their teacher.

“Hello,” Clark says as he holds his hand out to Lena. “I’m Clark.”

“I’m Lena,” Lena replies, groaning lightly at his firm grip on her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she says politely.

Kara glares angrily at her cousin, which makes him drop his hand. Despite everything, it’s clear to her that Kal-El still hasn’t warmed up to Lena and he better be nice or she’ll kick his ass.

“Yo,” Lucy says as she nods at Lena.

“Hi, Miss Luthor,” Alex says, noticing Lena’s discomfort to be here. “I see my sister got you a sweater.”

“Yes, she did,” Lena replies. She wasn’t too sure at first when she had put the Christmas sweater on, but now that she’s here she can see they’re all wearing one so she’s glad she made the choice to wear it.

“Would you like a glass of champagne?” Eliza asks Lena. “I am about to open a bottle.”

“Ooh, I want a glass!” Lucy says quickly. “One glass won’t do any harm, Eliza.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking, Lucy,” Lois comments disapprovingly.

“That’s not your call to make, Lois,” Lucy replies grumpily. “Last time I checked, you’re not my mother and I don’t take orders from you.”

“There is no need to be aggressive,” Lois huffs.

Lena awkwardly sits down on the couch, thinking how maybe it’s not so different from when she used to celebrate with her family, for as far as it could be called a celebration. There was always a lot of bickering and clearly it’s not so different here.

“Both of you need to stop,” Kara sighs, interrupting Lucy and Lois. “I know you two don’t get along very well, but it’s the holidays, can’t you at least pretend?” She doesn’t want them to argue and ruin the mood, especially not now that Lena just got here.

“I’ll try, Kar,” Lucy replies, sighing deeply.

“Everyone can have one glass,” Eliza decides, wanting to maintain some peace.

Maggie leans back on the couch and pulls her knees up under her chin. After celebrating her first Christmas without her parents, now she’ll have to celebrate her first New Year’s Eve without her parents. She can’t forget how happy she was when she officially became Alex’s girlfriend and had such a good time with her, decorating a Christmas tree, only to hear a while later that her mother passed away. She has followed the news, heard how someone ordered those criminals to attack the bank and heard something about CAD being mentioned. Someday she wants to investigate to find out who was behind that and punish them. She will avenge the death of her parents.

“Maggie,” Alex whispers, placing her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “What’s on your mind?”

Maggie glances at Kara and Clark and shakes her head. It’s not a good moment to talk about this now, not when she can be heard by them. Later she’ll speak privately with Alex, away from prying ears.

“Okay,” Alex says quietly, understanding.

“Don’t worry that pretty head of yours,” Maggie whispers, smiling at Alex.

“That’s a lame line, Sawyer,” Alex replies, returning Maggie’s smile. “You can do better than that.”

“Yeah, I can,” Maggie agrees, aware of that. “How about for now you shut up and kiss me, Danvers?” she asks silently. The second she sees Kara and Clark looking away before she even kisses Alex, it’s confirmed that they were listening in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! :)


	19. Chapter 19

“Ughh,” Lucy groans loudly.

“Who is grumpy about school now?” Kara asks teasingly.

“Our holiday break was over fast,” Lucy replies, sighing. “I’m sleepy, that’s all.”

“I can tell from the bags under your eyes,” Alex comments.

“Don’t hold back on the compliments, please,” Lucy says sarcastically.

“You’re fine, Luce,” Maggie says, patting Lucy’s back. “My hair is a mess today.”

“Let’s just say it like it is,” Lucy replies. “We all look like shit, well, aside from Kar.”

“What the fuck, Luce?” Alex grumbles. “Why do I look like shit?”

“Hmm, where shall I begin?” Lucy answers amusingly. “Maybe with the fact you’ve got your sweater on backwards.”

“Crap,” Alex mutters, slipping her arms out of her sleeves to twist her sweater into place. “I was kind of in a rush when I got up,” she explains casually.

“You don’t say,” Lucy comments dryly. “Okay, let’s do this, babes,” she says as she tries to swing her arms over their shoulders.

“I guess I’ll have to get used to being one of those babes,” Maggie says, having observed Lucy has been calling her that now as well.

“Yup,” Lucy confirms.

“Would it be okay if Ivy would sit with us during lunch a few times?” Maggie asks, mostly to see if Alex is okay with that. Ivy is her best friend and her platonic soulmate, so it would be nice to have lunch with her sometimes.

Kara and Lucy both look at Alex for an answer.

“I suppose that’s okay,” Alex answers, clenching her fists a bit. “She seems nice,” she says, from what she has observed so far. She exhales slowly and unclenches her fists.

“Yeah, she is,” Maggie replies, nodding with a small smile. “You’ll like her once you get to know her better,” she says, feeling like that’s possible. “Ivy is special.”

Alex frowns at Maggie’s implication which doesn’t sound like something her girlfriend said out of endearment. “Not human?” she asks, unsure if that’s what Maggie was hinting at.

“You’re too smart for your own good, Danvers,” Maggie replies with a smirk. “It’s not my secret to tell,” she says, winking at Alex.

“Oh Rao,” Kara gasps in surprise because she had no idea. “Does she have powers?”

“Kara,” Alex whispers. “Not now, our class is about to begin any minute.”

“But Alex,” Kara whines. “This is amazing news.”

The bell rings, signaling that it’s time for their first class.

Lena is sitting behind her desk as her students trickle in and take their seats. She smiles softly when Kara makes eye-contact and seeing the big smile on the girl’s face gives her a happy feeling.

Kara is blown away by the fact that Lena seems to be wearing the promise ring she gave her, which means that Miss Luthor accepts her promise. She hardly gets time to enjoy it when her ears catch on to something happening in the city. Gripping her desk lightly, her eyes widen as she hears people in the distance screaming. Whatever it is, she can tell that it’s bad.

“Good morning, students,” Lena says once they’re all settled. “I hope you all enjoyed your holidays.”

“Good morning, Miss Luther,” the students reply in unison.

“Um, Miss Luthor,” Kara says awkwardly as she raises her hand.

“Yes, Kara?” Lena asks calmly, wondering what’s wrong.

“I need to go,” Kara answers, shifting her eyes towards the window, hoping Lena will understand what she’s trying to say. “I forgot to go to the bathroom and it’s urgent.”

“Alright,” Lena replies, sighing lightly. “You are allowed to go, but next time you should go before the bell rings,” she says, merely to keep the act up for her other students.

Kara nods frantically and runs out of the classroom as fast as she can to let it be considered human speed.

Lena turns around to face her board, biting her bottom lip as she worries. She doesn’t know what’s going on, but the panic she saw flashing through Kara’s eyes wasn’t promising and she hopes to have the girl back in her class soon, safe and sound.

Alex shares a worried glance with Maggie and Lucy. It still doesn’t sit well with her how her sister fights crime. She wouldn’t want Kara to get hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“If it isn’t Alura’s daughter,” the alien says venomously.

“How do you know about my mother?” Kara asks, confused as she lands in front of the alien.

“I’m disappointed,” the alien replies. “You’re still a girl.”

“I am a girl but I’m not weak,” Kara replies sharply, hearing the insult in his voice.

“You are too easy to trick, little girl,” the alien taunts. “And you came alone.”

Kara looks around, noticing how another alien, who appears to be flying, is approaching. “You keep calling me a little girl,” she says defiantly as she puts her hands on her sides. “Yet you’re not man enough to face me alone.”

The alien aims his special gun at Kara and shoots, hitting her in her chest.

Kara falters a few steps, but then she uses her heat vision to attack him. She is stopped when another alien shoves her roughly, causing her to land on her back. Two against one doesn’t feel fair and if that’s not enough, she hears a third approaching.

One of the aliens uses a special knife to slash at Kara’s arm, followed by the second one slamming her down onto the ground.

Kara has never felt physical pain before until now and it surprises her that the blade actually hurt her. Okay, so she’s not as indestructible as she thought she was.

“Enough!”

“Aunt Astra?” Kara gasps, shocked to see her aunt, whom she thought would be dead. “H-how are you alive?” she asks, wondering if her eyes are betraying her.

“General Astra,” one of the aliens says respectfully. “We lured Kara Zor-El here to stop her from standing in our way.”

Astra nods and looks at the two aliens who are with her. “I did not give you permission to do this,” she says sternly, displeased.

“Non would have want-”

“No,” Astra replies abruptly, cutting the alien of. She doesn’t want to hear what Non would have wanted because he is dead and she is the one in charge. “Leave, I will handle this,” she instructs.

Kara frowns as she gets up from the ground. “Are you a villain?” she asks, shocked that her aunt leads those aliens who were causing damage.

“Hello, little one,” Astra says, rather coldly.

“I missed you,” Kara replies, flinging herself into Astra’s arms, hugging her. “I thought everyone else was dead, but you’re here, you’re alive,” she says, feeling how stiff her aunt is.

Astra grips Kara’s shoulders and pushes her away. “Don’t mistake me sparing your life for weakness,” she says, narrowing her eyes. “I merely called my men off because you are too young and it was an unfair fight.”

“Are you saying you would have wanted me dead if I had been older?” Kara asks, struck by her aunt’s coldness. “Did I do something wrong?”

“My dear niece, let me give you some advice,” Astra says as she walks further away from Kara. “Don’t play the hero. Stay out of this and in return, the people you care about most will live.”

“If you hurt one hair on their head I will…,” Kara says angrily, unable to finish her sentence. She doesn’t know what to say to threaten Astra who seems to threaten the people she holds dearest. “I won’t let you hurt them.”

“I am not here to hurt people,” Astra replies. “I am here to help people, even if you can’t see that. Your mother didn’t listen when I tried to help Krypton,” she sighs. “She was stubborn, as are you.”

“Help?” Kara scoffs. “Your men were hurting people, how is that helping?”

“Stay out of trouble, little one,” Astra whispers, caressing Kara’s cheek.

Kara is speechless when Astra flies off, but she can’t follow her because there are wounded people who need to go to the hospital. Plus, she has to hurry to wrap this up so she can go back to school to return from her too long bathroom break.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena watches the time tick away and it doesn’t feel good that Kara has been gone for half an hour by now. She has a bad feeling about all of this. Something tells her that something is wrong.

“I’m sorry my sister is taking so long, Miss Luthor,” Alex says out of nowhere, speaking up without raising her hand. “She has been throwing up a lot recently,” she lies, creating an excuse for the other students.

“Oh my, I hope she is alright,” Lena replies sympathetically.

“This is a first,” Lucy whispers to Alex, leaning onto her desk. “Kara never ran off like that during class before.”

“I know,” Alex whispers worriedly. “It must be quite bad.”

“Hey,” Ivy whispers as she turns around on her seat. “I appreciate that I can sit with you all during lunch.”

“No problem,” Lucy whispers back. “So, what are you?”

Alex face-palms and sighs. “Way to be smooth, Luce,” she whispers.

Ivy frowns at Lucy’s question, but then she looks at Maggie and grins. “What’d you say to them?” she asks quietly.

“Only that you’re special,” Maggie answers silently.

“Ah,” Ivy replies, whispering. “You must be the culprit,” she whispers, pointing an accusatory finger at Alex. “Maggie told me you’re a nerd.”

“Silence, students!” Lena says with a reprimanding tone, hearing whispers and seeing how a few students seem to have their personal chit chat. “I know the holidays just ended, but this is a classroom not a cafeteria.”

“What a hag,” a student mumbles.

Lucy places a rubber band around her fingers and launches a paper ball at the student’s head. It’s so damn rude when people say stuff like that about Lena and it’s wrong.

The student turns around, glaring at Lucy through gritted teeth.

“Christmas already passed, Grinch,” Lucy says indifferently.

“I will punch you,” the student whispers, holding a fist up.

Lucy fishes her Swiss blade out of her pocket and opens it. “Try me,” she whispers challengingly, smiling.

“What the fuck,” the student whispers, turning back to face the front of the class.

“I thought so,” Lucy whispers as she puts her Swiss blade away again.

Lena crosses her arms and clears her throat, waiting for her students to finally keep their mouths shut. It is funny how most times when students are talking, Lucy and Alex are involved, who are two of her brightest students.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes as she hurries back into the classroom. “I slipped in the hallway and fell,” she lies awkwardly. It’s new to her to have to come up with excuses like this here at school.

Lena lets out a breath of relief to have Kara back in her class. “Be careful next time, Kara,” she says softly. “I told you not to run in the hallway.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Kara replies as she walks to her desk to sit down.

Lena continues with her class until the bell signals their lunch break. When Kara is about to walk out of her classroom, she halts her. “Kara, a word,” she says as calmly as possible.

Kara says nothing as the other students leave for their lunch.

Lena quickly shuts the door, her eyes wide as she grabs Kara’s arm. “You’re hurt,” she says worriedly. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

“Lena,” Kara replies softly, seeking eye-contact with her. “It’s a small cut,” she reasons since it’s not that bad. “I was outnumbered, there were two aliens, but then there was a third who stopped them. It was my aunt Astra, she stopped them and apparently she’s their leader,” she explains truthfully, no longer keeping secrets. “I didn’t know my aunt was still alive, but I’m afraid she’s not on the right side.”

Lena listens closely as Kara tells her everything, not leaving out any details. “I thought you were supposed to be indestructible,” she whispers brokenly. “Deep down I knew something would be able to hurt you.”

Kara notices how upset Lena is just because she has a small cut on her arm, but mostly she senses it’s because this could be the beginning. More wounds might follow in the future and she can tell Miss Luthor is scared. “I feel betrayed,” she confesses. “Astra is my aunt.”

“I know what it feels like to be let down by family,” Lena says empathetically, knowing all too well how much that hurts. “I’m sorry you had to find out after all those years that your aunt is alive only to have her be so cold to you.”

Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers and gently toys with the promise ring. “It means a lot to me that you’re wearing this ring,” she whispers.

“I value your promise,” Lena replies, smiling warmly. “Wearing this ring feels like a piece of you is with me.”

“You and I both know I’m with you even without that ring,” Kara points out.

“Once again you know what to say to make me feel better,” Lena whispers, endeared by Kara’s natural charm. She rolls up the girl’s sleeve to look at the cut on her arm, which seems to have healed up, although the blood is still sticking to Kara’s sleeve.

“I told you it was just a small cut,” Kara says, relieved that it’s healed so Lena wouldn’t be further upset about it.

“You can’t fly somewhere outnumbered ever again,” Lena says, concerned. “Not when it comes down to aliens who can hurt you. I can’t…,” she swallows thickly.

“I know,” Kara whispers, understanding. “You won’t lose me,” she says before pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, babe,” Lucy says, smiling as Kara sits down. “I got cupcakes.”

“You’re the best, Luce,” Kara replies happily.

“Everything okay?” Alex asks Kara. “It took you five minutes to get here,” she says, aware that Lena asked her sister to have a word.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara answers, nodding. “It was just about my long bathroom break, Miss Luthor wanted to know if I was okay,” she explains vaguely, considering Ivy is sitting at their table.

“I know what you are, Kara,” Ivy comments dryly. She plucks at her sandwich as she fixes Kara with a grin.

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, frowning. She looks around at the others, who shrug.

“Who do you think Maggie heard it from?” Ivy replies amusingly.

“Okay yes,” Maggie admits when Kara stares at her, “I should have told you I knew through Ivy, but even if she hadn’t I would have been able to put two and two together.”

“You know my secret,” Kara says to Ivy. “But I don’t know yours.”

“Who is your romantic soulmate?” Alex curiously asks Ivy. All she knows is that her girlfriend is Ivy’s platonic soulmate and how Ivy and Maggie used to think they were each other’s romantic soulmate.

“Harley,” Ivy answers as she rolls up her sleeves a bit to prove it.

“Harley Quinn?” Lucy quietly asks, surprised. “That’s impossible because that would mean you’re…,” she stops talking as realization sinks in.

“Poison Ivy,” Ivy says, filling in the blanks.

“Please tell me you’re one of the good guys,” Kara mutters.

“I did nothing when you pushed me down on that stage,” Ivy replies, a smile playing at her lips. “If I was your enemy, you would have known by now.”

“Okay, that’s good to know,” Kara says, relieved. “You’re on my side then?”

“Not quite,” Ivy answers, shaking her head. “I’m somewhere in between,” she says vaguely. “My only enemies are the Luthors.”

Kara tenses and she doesn’t blame Ivy, but when it comes to Lena she doesn’t agree.

“Not Lena,” Ivy clarifies. “I’m talking about Lillian and Lex.”

Kara deflates now that she knows Ivy is not out to hurt Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Cute pajamas,” Lena comments, smiling upon the sight of Kara in white pajamas with a bunny pattern on them.

Kara smiles back and wraps her arms around Lena’s waist. “I’m so excited about this sleepover,” she says happily. It’s been three weeks since the holidays happened and things have been going better between them.

“I will appoint you to my guestroom,” Lena replies, laughing lightly when Kara pouts. “It would be too soon to share a bed, Kara,” she says softly.

“Wait, I wasn’t… I didn’t mean,” Kara splutters as her cheeks heat up. “Oh Rao,” she says, covering her face with her hands.

“I am teasing you,” Lena chuckles. “If you’re good I will cuddle with you.”

“Yay!” Kara replies happily, jumping up and down. She lifts Lena up and spins her around in her arms. “You can be my little spoon,” she offers.

“I don’t think so,” Lena replies, disagreeing with Kara’s offer. “You will be my little spoon.”

“But I want to hold you,” Kara says, hoping to convince Lena. “This conversation isn’t over yet.”

“My guestroom looks awfully empty,” Lena comments suggestively.

“I love being the little spoon,” Kara says quickly. She sighs defeated as she sits down on the couch with Lena to watch a movie together.

Lena smiles when Kara brushes her hair behind her ears. She wonders what type of sleeper the girl is, if she snores or something or stirs a lot. Sometimes she has nightmares, but hopefully she won’t have any tonight because she doesn’t want to worry Kara.

“Lena,” Kara says hesitantly, her eyes flitting down to Lena’s lips and then back up to meet her eyes. “Can I kiss you?” she asks, unsure. It’s been a few weeks since they kissed given how recently they merely hugged, which is okay, sort of.

Lena has to admit that she misses the feeling of Kara’s lips on hers. If she would go to hell for this, at least she’ll be warm and the girl isn’t underage. She smiles and leans in, bringing her hands up to hold Kara as she kisses her.

 


	20. Chapter 20

“You should have told us about this bar sooner,” Lucy says to Maggie. “This place looks neat.”

“Aliens,” Kara whispers. “You took us to an alien bar.”

“I sure did,” Maggie replies as she smooths her leather jacket over. “Ivy showed me this place, that’s how I know about it,” she explains.

“This is perfect to celebrate Kara’s eighteenth birthday,” Lucy comments, feeling like Kara will feel like she fits in here with her own kind.

“I can’t stay too long though,” Kara says, appreciating the gesture, but not having much time. “Lena planned something for tonight.”

“It’s crazy to know that we’re all eighteen already,” Alex sighs as they pick out a booth. “Time went fast.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Maggie agrees while she slides next to Alex in the booth.

“In a few months we’ll graduate,” Lucy says, moving to sit down next to Kara across from Maggie and Alex.

“Ugh, no,” Alex groans. “I don’t want to because that means you’ll leave,” she says to Lucy, who has her mind set on the military.

“I’ll come visit anytime I can,” Lucy promises. “Besides, we still got a few months left and we have our summer vacation as well,” she points out, not wanting to get all mushy about it yet.

“Luce is right,” Kara agrees. “We have to look at this from the bright side.”

“Four beers,” Maggie orders briefly.

“Something is wrong,” Kara says as her ears pick up on something.

“Kara, it’s your birthday,” Alex replies, placing her hand on top of her sister’s.

“I won’t take long,” Kara says, standing up. “You know I can’t ignore it, Alex.”

“I know,” Alex sighs. “Just… be careful.”

“It’s a fire, I think,” Kara guesses because she hears a fire-truck. “I’ll come back here soon.”

“She’s going to be okay,” Maggie whispers to Alex when Kara takes off.

“What if it’s her aunt again?” Alex replies, unsure if it’ll be okay.

“Kara is tough,” Lucy comments. “She’ll handle it,” she says reassuringly. “And one day when I join the military, I’ll help her from the sidelines.”

“I’ll help as well,” Maggie says confidently. “When I become a detective.”

“You’re going to be the best detective ever,” Alex says, kissing Maggie quickly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh Rao,” Kara says shocked when she sees that it’s the prison that’s on fire, or at least a part of it. She uses her freeze breath to put out the fire rather fast and when the fire is out, she lands inside the building through one of the holes that’s in it. The walls on the inside are covered with plants while prison guards are trapped between said plants. She uses her strength to free the guards, feeling how the plants move as she pulls at them.

“Argh,” Kara grumbles as plants wrap around her legs, slowly up her body. By the time she frees herself from the plants, the prison guards are against the wall trapped by plants again. She runs further inside the building to see who is doing this. “Ivy!” she shouts, spotting Ivy who is wearing some sort of green suit.

Ivy turns around, sighing when she sees Kara. “I should have known you’d show up, Supergirl,” she replies, slightly displeased. “This is not what you think it is.”

“It looks as if you’re trying to set the prisoners free,” Kara says, crossing her arms over her chest. “Either that or you were trying to destroy the prison.”

“Wrong and wrong,” Ivy says while she moves more plants around.

Kara can see the plants are no longer touching her, but when she sees a prisoner being half-choked by plants and wants to help him, plants suddenly wrap around her, stopping her. “Ivy, what are you doing?” she asks, confused. “Why are you doing this?”

“That’s Lex Luthor,” Ivy explains coldly. “He killed Maggie’s father. I was going to wait until I would be older do this, but seeing Maggie hurt after losing her mother as well, I could not wait any longer,” she says while her plants wrap around Lex’s neck.

“Ivy, don’t do this,” Kara pleads. “This is not who you are and killing him won’t bring Maggie’s parents back,” she says earnestly, as much as she wishes Maggie could have her parents back, it’s impossible.

“You forget that I’m not like you, Supergirl,” Ivy bites out as she tightens her plants around Kara, hoping the girl won’t interfere. “That monster killed Maggie’s father and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s somehow linked to her mother’s death as well.”

“Just because he’s a monster doesn’t mean you have to be one as well,” Kara replies while she fights to break free from Ivy’s plants. “I know he did wrong things, but that doesn’t mean it would be right to kill him. He’s the murderer here, not you,” she says desperately. “You can stop this before it’s too late.”

“I told you I’m between good and bad,” Ivy reminds Kara. “Your speech was lovely, but I need to do this, for Maggie.”

“You think this is what Maggie would want?” Kara asks disbelievingly.

“This conversation is over, Supergirl,” Ivy says sharply. “Your morals bore me.”

Kara feels a plant wrapping around her and flinging her out of the building. She lands outside the prison in the grass, leaving a hole, but she quickly flies back. “Ivy…,” she sighs, disappointed when she sees that Ivy is gone and Lex Luthor is dead. She knows his death is going to be on the news, which means Lena will hear about it.

Even though Lex was evil, he was still Lena’s brother and knowing her, she might care about his death. She failed to save him, just like she failed saving Maggie’s mother. People she cares deeply about keep losing family members and it’s not right. She’s not sure if she should tell Maggie that Ivy did this, although she might figure it out due to the whole plant thing and how no other prisoner was killed.

She could have easily stopped Ivy if she hadn’t faltered. It’s disappointing that she believed she could talk Ivy out of doing this when clearly she couldn’t. She should go to Lena to inform her about this personally rather than letting her hear it through the news. It’s understandable that Ivy wanted to take revenge on Lex for killing Maggie’s father, but murder is not right. She sends a quick text to Alex, to let her know she’s not coming back to the bar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh no,” Alex sighs as she reads the long text Kara just sent her.

“What’s up?” Lucy asks curiously. “Is Kara okay?”

“Yeah she is, but something happened,” Alex answers. She sighs again and shows Lucy and Maggie Kara’s text, which is quicker than explaining it.

“Damn,” Lucy says, shocked. “He deserved it though,” she adds, shrugging.

“Ivy shouldn’t have done that,” Maggie whispers, shaking her head. “She’s going to get in trouble for this,” she says, having a bad feeling about it. “And I’m guessing Lillian isn’t going to like this.”

“I’m going to get us some more beers,” Alex says, getting up.

“How are you feeling about this?” Lucy asks Maggie.

“Kind of mixed really,” Maggie answers. “Lex deserved to die for all the lives he took, although I wouldn’t have minded it if he’d simply rot in prison,” she says earnestly. “It’s tough to believe that Ivy did this for me, I mean I know she did, but I’d rather have her keep herself out of trouble.”

“If you’d have been standing in front of Lex Luthor with a gun,” Lucy says hypothetically. “Would you have pulled the trigger?”

“To shoot his kneecap or something, sure,” Maggie answers, thinking about it. “But to kill him I’d have to say no. It’s not something my dad would have wanted,” she explains quietly. “I want to help lock up criminals someday, not become one myself.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do that someday,” Alex says as she returns with their drinks.

“I hope so,” Maggie hums. “Do you wanna get out of here in a bit?” she asks Alex.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Alex replies. “We could go anywhere you’d like,” she offers.

“Luce can come with us,” Maggie suggests. “If you want to?” she asks Lucy. “We could go see a movie.”

“Nah, I’m going to pass,” Lucy says, waving the offer off. “After this drink I’m going home.”

“I bet I can empty my glass first,” Maggie says as she grabs her glass.

“Hah, you wish,” Alex replies. “You’re so on, Sawyer,” she says, taking the challenge.

“Please,” Lucy scoffs. “As if you two can drink me under the table,” she says, shaking her head.

“We’re going to need more drinks,” Maggie states, since one glass each won’t be enough.

“The loser should wear pink to school for a week,” Lucy suggests, making this interesting.

“I hate that color,” Alex grumbles.

“It’s not my favorite, but it’s not that bad,” Maggie says, not really minding. “I hope you lose, Danvers,” she comments teasingly.

“Have I told you what an awesome girlfriend you are?” Alex retorts, smiling as she pulls Maggie close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I see,” Lena says, working her jaw as the news sinks in. “Thank you for being honest.”

“Of course,” Kara replies. “It only seemed right that you should hear it from me first,” she says, glad that she was the one to tell Lena. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Lena says, softening. “What happened isn’t your fault. You tried to talk Ivy out of it,” she reasons, not blaming Kara in the slightest. “You keep blaming yourself for people who can’t be saved and that’s not a burden you should be putting on your shoulders. Think of the countless of people you saved, all the people who are alive right now thanks to you.”

“You’re right,” Kara sighs. “Every time I just keep thinking what if I had tried harder, had been faster or spoken more convincingly,” she says, disappointed that she can’t save everyone. “I know that despite everything, Lex meant a lot to you.”

“He used to mean a lot to me,” Lena admits. “After what he did, it wasn’t the same anymore,” she explains quietly. “Does it make me a bad person if I do not mourn his death?”

“No, you’re not bad person for that,” Kara answers, taking both of Lena’s hands in hers. “You’re not a bad person in general. I see so much good in you, you have no idea.”

“You always see the good in people, Kara,” Lena muses. “Anyway, on to something else,” she says as she ends this topic. “I told you we would celebrate your birthday.”

“You did,” Kara replies, remembering their plans clearly.

“Keep your suit on, we’re going out,” Lena explains.

“Oh,” Kara says, surprised. She hasn’t been out with Lena for a while and sadly she’s aware that when it comes to going out, she can only do so as Supergirl. If she’d go out with Miss Luthor as herself then the media would quickly accuse Lena of cheating on Supergirl. “Where are you taking me?” she asks curiously.

“My lips are sealed,” Lena answers, not giving anything about that away yet.

“Can I get a hint if I kiss you?” Kara asks, trying to get something out of Lena.

“No, you won’t,” Lena chuckles. “Nice try though.”

“I’m going to kiss you anyway,” Kara whispers as she slides her arms around Lena’s waist, pressing their bodies flush together.

Lena feels a soft, warm sensation as Kara’s lips slowly close over her earlobe, sucking and nibbling it gently, with a sudden intake of breath giving away how much she’s enjoying this. “Kara,” she whispers, trying to catch her breath properly.

Kara pulls her lips away from Lena’s earlobe, settling for her jaw instead, leisurely kissing her way to her girlfriend’s lips, finally capturing those cherry red lips between her own. She knows she’s going to have Lena’s lipstick all over her again, but she doesn’t care, if anything, she loves it when her girlfriend covers her with lipstick.

Lena places her hands on Kara’s ass, squeezing firmly while littering the girl’s neck with kisses. She knows she’ll have to reapply her lipstick after this, although that’s entirely Kara’s fault for bringing this out in her, for being so kissable. Hearing her girlfriend purr seductively only spurs her on more.

Kara whimpers when her back hits Lena’s couch, followed by her girlfriend being on top of her. “You like being in control,” she whispers, a smile forming on her face.

“Yes,” Lena husks, not going to deny that even for a second. “I would like it even more if you’d stop treating me as fragile,” she adds suggestively. “A few bruises won’t break me.”

Kara finds it difficult to be rough without being too rough and she’s not really fond of giving Lena bruises. “Okay,” she whispers, relenting. “But you have to teach me,” she says, compromising.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god,” Lucy groans as she feels like she’s going to vomit if she doesn’t stop drinking. “How the fuck are you two still drinking?” she asks, shocked to see how many shots Alex and Maggie have had by now.

“Looks like you lost, Luce,” Alex replies with a smirk. “Enjoy wearing pink for a week.”

“You two are going to be so sick,” Lucy guesses. “I know I will be.”

Alex glances at Maggie who misplaces her glass, making it shatter onto the floor. “Uh oh,” she giggles, feeling light headed.

Maggie giggles along with Alex and nudges her side. “I feel ah-ma-zing!” she says loudly and cheerfully. “Where’s my next drink?”

“Babe, you should stop,” Lucy says softly as she picks up the next glass that had been waiting.

“Boo,” Maggie replies. “You’re no fun.”

“Come on, Luce,” Alex pleads, leaning her chin on the table. “Give us our drinks.”

“Hey, psst,” Maggie whispers to Alex. “We’ll go somewhere else.”

Alex nods, regretting it when her head hurts, but she gets up with Maggie anyway.

“Oi, bitches,” Lucy calls out as she catches up with them. “For fucks sake, you can hardly stand, there’s no way you two are going to drive your motorcycles,” she says, relieved that she’s not as drunk as they are.

Maggie laughs and climbs on top of her motorcycle, clutching on to it. Her laughter turns into tears in hardly a second.

“Ugh,” Lucy sighs while fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Should I call Eliza who is really not going to be happy or Kara who is not going to be happy either?” she asks, feeling like someone should take the two drunks home. “I’ll just call Eliza so Kara can have some fun.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara squeals at the sight of the hot air balloon because she has never been in one before.

“I take it you like it,” Lena comments, smiling due to the look on Kara’s face.

“I love it!” Kara replies happily. “It’s going to be great to be up there without having to fly,” she says, although she does like flying.

“After you,” Lena says politely, waiting for Kara to get in first.

Kara climbs into it and then lifts Lena into it as well. “Isn’t that man supposed to be in here with us?” she asks, pointing at the man who is freeing the hot air balloon.

“Normally, yes,” Lena answers. “I tipped him not to,” she explains.

“Um okay, but how do we fly this thing?” Kara asks, crinkling her eyebrows together. “I’ve never been in a hot air balloon before.”

“I know how to fly it,” Lena assures Kara.

“Another surprise,” Kara says, her eyes twinkling as she smiles at Lena. “You’re not going to pull a rabbit out of a hat next, are you?” she asks teasingly.

“I could learn how to do that if that’s something you like,” Lena offers seriously.

“You don’t have to learn it, silly,” Kara replies, her jaw dropping as she hears how serious Lena is. “I was kidding.”

Lena releases some of the hot air to make the balloon go up.

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara whispers as she leans on the side to look out over the view underneath them. “I’m happy that I’m here with you.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Lena replies softly as she rubs her thumb over Kara’s hand. “Who would have thought…,” she muses, shaking her head lightly as she can hardly believe that this is actually real, but it is.

Kara sighs quietly and turns to look at Lena. “A Super and a Luthor?” she asks, since that’s what her girlfriend has said a few times before.

“No, that’s not what I was thinking,” Lena answers truthfully. She used to think that in the past, but not anymore because it doesn’t matter that she’s a Luthor.

“Oh,” Kara replies, happily surprised that Lena finally seems to steer clear from that. “Who would have thought…?” she asks, wanting her girlfriend to finish that sentence.

“A teacher and a student,” Lena fills in, chuckling when Kara pushes her lightly.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, putting her hands on Lena’s hips. “What am I going to do with you?”

 


	21. Chapter 21

“My head hurts,” Maggie mutters. “Can you be a bit silent, please?” she asks Kara who is getting up from her bed. Everything sounds really loud right now and hurts her head.

“Why did you two drink so much?” Kara whispers. Maggie and Alex brought it upon themselves to wake up with a hangover. At least she’s whispering, unlike Eliza who voiced her disappointment loud and clear.

“We had a competition,” Alex explains, wincing at the sound of her own voice.

Kara sighs and opens the curtains, enjoying the sun that’s shining through the window. It looks like it’s such a beautiful day today and she can’t wait to be outside to enjoy it.

“Close those curtains, you demon,” Maggie mutters. “The light hurts my eyes,” she says while shutting her eyes to welcome the darkness.

Kara stares as Alex throws a pillow at her head. “You two are so grumpy,” she whispers while closing the curtains. “I’m going downstairs to eat breakfast and then I’m going outside.”

“Good plan,” Alex whispers, covering Maggie and herself with her blanket.

“I guess you two will stay in bed,” Kara whispers, although they’re probably not even listening anymore. It’s unfortunate that she wasn’t with them yesterday during their competition so she could have stopped them from getting drunk.

“I can get you a painkiller,” Alex whispers to Maggie, brushing her fingers against her cheek.

“Yeah, I’m going to need one,” Maggie whispers, breathing out close to Alex’s lips. “We should never drink that much ever again.”

“You’re right, we shouldn’t,” Alex agrees. She’s quite sure she’ll always remember what this splitting headache feels like. “Luce is going to wear pink for a week though.”

“In return we get to be sick all day,” Maggie mumbles. “I’d rather be wearing pink for a week.”

“I can’t say I feel the same,” Alex whispers. “I’d rather be sick for a week rather than having to wear pink for a day.”

Maggie nestles herself more comfortably and closer to Alex. “We have school again tomorrow,” she whispers, hoping she won’t feel under the weather anymore then.

“Mhm,” Alex hums as she twirls a lock of Maggie’s hair around her finger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is flying around when she spots someone who is twice her size, lifting up parked cars to throw them at buildings and at people. As quickly as she can, she dives down to stop him, catching a car he just threw. She puts the car down gently and then she feels his hand closing around her throat.

“It is time to die, Supergirl,” the man says with a robotic voice.

Kara cries out in pain when the man stabs a green blade into her arm and she feels it weakening her. “What is this?” she asks as she moves her hand to pull it out.

“Kryptonite,” the man answers. “Your weakness.”

Kara manages to free herself from his grip. She kicks him square in his chest, sending him falling backwards. There is a silent thud as he lands. She can’t call it a victory when immediately, he gets back up.

The man throws a green knife at her, hitting her thigh.

Kara can feel herself weakening further. “Why are you doing this?” she asks, not understanding why he wants to kill her.

“Cadmus,” the man replies robotically. “All aliens need to die.”

“Cadmus?” Kara asks, having no idea what that is. Wait, cad-cadmus, this is from the people who were behind what happened in the bank. “Why do you kill humans if it is aliens you want?”

“Casualties are inevitable,” the man answers. “Now less talking and more dying.” The man aims for her nose and connects. Blood splatters onto the ground.

Kara is shocked, realizing she is bleeding. Her fist collides with his face, hard. It feels like punching steel, which tells her this won’t be easy.

The man slashes at her with a large green blade.

Kara’s arms become littered with cuts. Her body is growing weaker by the second. Each slash of the blade depletes her powers further. She is not sure how long she’ll last.

“Die, Supergirl,” the man says robotically as he moves the blade towards her chest.

Kara grips his wrists and tries to stop him. Her powers are at an ultimate low. She feels like a battery about to hit zero. It’s a struggle to avoid having that blade pierce through her heart. “No,” she replies sharply. “I will not die.”

The man pushes harder. Not relenting. Merciless in his mission to kill her.

The blade breaks through Kara’s suit, through her family’s coat of arms. It pierces the surface of her skin. A wave of pain hits her and she knows her time is numbered. She is not supposed to die due to the promises she has to live up to.

“Fighting this is futile,” the man bites out. He pushes impossibly harder. “You will die, Supergirl.”

Kara gasps as the blade sinks a bit deeper. She promised to take care of Maggie and now she’s failing. Lena needs her and now she’s failing her too, again. Alex can’t lose her, she can’t leave her sister like this. This city needs her and she can’t help anyone if she dies. Her hands are shaking as she struggles to push the blade away. It’s no use, he has been draining her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says, even though the people she loves can’t hear her. She is afraid, afraid to abandon the people she cares about. And she is afraid to die, to be gone.

The situation is looking grim when Kara knows she can’t hold on anymore. That blade will pierce her heart and she can’t stop it.

Suddenly another body knocks into the man, tackling him. The blade clatters onto the concrete with a loud clunk.

Kara’s eyes are begging her to close them. She’s so tired, so sleepy, if she can just close them for a few seconds, that’s all she needs. From the corner of her eyes she vaguely sees three people fighting the man. A pair of strong arms scoops her up, a familiar scent greets her nostrils. Someone flies up with her and everything turns black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s been hours,” Lena says as she paces around. She glances at Kara, who looks completely disheveled. “I should contact her family before they get worried sick, well, they probably will be worried sick regardless. How could this happen? I need her to wake up. I need her to be okay. Are you sure she’s going to live?” She can’t stop panicking, can’t stop thinking how her girlfriend might die. At first she thought Kara was dead, due to the state she is in.

“She is waking up.”

Lena rushes to Kara’s side. “Kara,” she says softly, stroking her girlfriend’s cheek. “You’re okay… you need to be okay,” she whispers, wishing Kara will be okay.

“Lena,” Kara croaks out, opening her eyes. She can see that Lena has been crying as she observes her tear-stained cheeks and reddened eyes. “I was fighting and…,” she vaguely recalls, piecing everything together. “Someone aided me,” she explains. “Wait, how did I… how am I here?”

“Don’t move,” Lena replies, halting Kara from getting up from her bed. “You need to rest, you’re exhausted,” she says worriedly. “You were brought to me because you’re my girlfriend.”

Kara ignores Lena’s words somewhat and tries to sit up. “Who brought me here?” she asks, wondering who could have done it.

Lena turns around, facing her door before nodding.

“How are you feeling, little one?” Astra asks, taking one of Kara’s hands in hers.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara replies, shocked. “You… you aided me, saved my life.”

“I was nearby,” Astra explains, gently squeezing Kara’s hand. “I heard you were having trouble.”

Tears escape from Kara’s eyes. “I thought you hated me,” she whispers brokenly. “Last time you were so cold to me and I thought you saw me as your enemy. I thought I had lost you.”

“I am not on your side, Kara,” Astra replies, but she doesn’t let Kara’s hand go. “But you didn’t lose me. You are my blood, my niece,” she says quietly as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You do care about me,” Kara whispers, more tears escaping her.

Astra sighs when Kara reaches up to hug her and this time she does hug her back. “You have always been like a daughter in my eyes,” she whispers earnestly.

“So you brought me to Lena because she’s my girlfriend?” Kara asks, to be sure. Personally she wouldn’t have opted for Lena’s place, purely because she doesn’t want her girlfriend to see her like this, to worry so much. She wonders how Astra even knows where Lena lives, if she used her x-ray vision or if perhaps her aunt already knew from stalking or something.

“Yes,” Astra answers. “You chose quite the woman,” she says, smiling.

Kara frowns and looks at Lena. “What happened?” she asks, wanting to know.

“I thought she hurt you,” Lena answers truthfully. “And before she could speak, I got angry so I hit her with a frying pan,” she confesses. It was a mistake which cost her making a decent first impression and a frying pan, although Astra seems to be impressed.

“Oh Rao,” Kara replies, thoroughly shocked. Her aunt could have easily hurts Lena in so many ways.

“It is okay,” Astra whispers, reassuring Kara. “I hardly felt it, she apologized afterwards and it was merely a misunderstanding,” she says, aware that Lena wanted to protect Kara. “She deserves you.”

“Yes, yes she does,” Kara agrees, smiling at Lena. “I can’t believe you hit my aunt with a frying pan.”

“She carried you inside while you were bleeding,” Lena says in her defense. The last information she had before today was that Astra was not on good terms with Kara, so of course she immediately assumed the wrong thing. “I thought you were dead, Kara,” she continues, getting upset again. She thought Astra had killed her girlfriend and brought her here to taunt her.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara apologizes. “There were things I didn’t know.”

“I know,” Lena sighs quietly. “I’m not mad at you, Kara,” she says, since she was only really worried. “Astra told me everything she heard.”

“The man who tried to kill you is dead,” Astra says to Kara. “A few of my men took care of him.”

“I should have known you really do care about me,” Kara whispers to Astra. “You already swooped in once before to aid me.”

“You will be in good hands here,” Astra says, assured that Lena will take care of Kara.

“You’re leaving?” Kara asks, surprised that Astra isn’t staying a bit longer.

“I must,” Astra answers. “This is not goodbye, Kara.”

“I should contact your family,” Lena whispers as she sits down next to Kara on her bed. “You’re not in a healthy condition to be moved.”

“What time is it?” Kara asks, unsure how long she was out for.

“It is 3pm,” Lena answers. “I need to let Eliza and Alex know you’ll be staying here,” she insists.

“Okay,” Kara agrees. “But don’t worry them too much. Oh and I don’t have my backpack here for school tomorrow.”

“We will see how you feel in the morning,” Lena decides. If Kara isn’t well enough by tomorrow morning then there’s no way she’ll let her go to school.

Kara’s eyes widen when she notices a bloodied towel and an equally bloodied washcloth. “Lena, are you hurt?” she asks, visibly concerned as her eyes search Lena for any wounds.

“Kara,” Lena replies gently.

“I can’t find any wounds,” Kara says with a panicky tone. “Oh Rao, so much blood.”

“Kara,” Lena says sternly, placing her hand under Kara’s chin. “That is _your_ blood,” she points out. “You have no idea how badly you were bleeding.”

Kara frowns and looks down, studying her arms which seem to be bandaged. She can feel that her x-ray vision isn’t working. None of her powers seem to work, actually.

“Astra helped me to patch you up,” Lena explains. If it hadn’t been for Astra assuring her every ten seconds that Kara was still breathing and still had a heartbeat, she would have completely freaked out. “She insisted on staying until you would wake up.”

“You’re saying you spent hours with my aunt?” Kara asks, half amused by the thought of that and half disappointed that she didn’t get to spend those hours with Astra.

“I am going to call your family and I will make some food,” Lena says, chuckling when Kara’s stomach growls. “A lot of food,” she adds quickly. “Stay in bed, I’ll bring the food to you soon.”

“Food in bed?” Kara comments with a big smile. “You’re so sweet.”

Lena adjusts the blanket, tucking Kara in properly. “Rest for a while,” she whispers pleadingly. “I am nearby if you need me.”

Kara blushes when Lena fluffs the pillow for her and kisses her softly. She has never been sick or anything, so it feels special that her girlfriend is taking care of her like this, which shows her a side of Lena she hadn’t been able to see before.

Snowflake runs into Lena’s bedroom and hops onto the bed, nestling herself next to Kara.

“Hey, Snowflake,” Kara whispers. She pets the now purring ball of fur, happy that Lena kept her although she already had a feeling she would. “Are you going to keep me company while we wait for our food?”

Snowflake meows and puts her head down onto Kara’s lap.

“You must be tired too,” Kara whispers, yawning a little bit. “I know that feeling.” This time she knows that feeling more than ever because she can feel the exhaustion deeply in her bones, wearing her down completely and even though she passed out for hours, it’s like she hasn’t slept in weeks.

When she had noticed that towel and that washcloth with blood she should have kept her mouth shut since panicking over the amount of blood didn’t help, but she didn’t know it was hers until Lena told her so. It’s sad how much she worried her girlfriend and it hurts to imagine the pain Lena must have felt when she thought she was dead. Thank Rao that Astra didn’t hurt her girlfriend after that frying pan incident.

She could have died today, she’s painfully aware of that and without her aunt she would have. If Astra would have arrived two seconds later, she wouldn’t have been alive anymore. It’s concerning that kryptonite can weaken her so much and hurt her so much, and it’s not good news that her unknown enemy has it. She wants to find out who’s behind Cadmus and what their problem with aliens is. Ever since she has been here, it’s been peacefully.

For now she’ll have to listen to Lena and heal first. Not that she has much choice because without her powers she can’t do much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is not happy when she hangs up, although she’s glad that Lena told her the truth before Kara would pretend that it’s just a scratch or something and brush it off. She knows her sister was simply doing her thing, trying to save people and stop a criminal, but it’s a risk and today that clearly showed.

“Hey,” Maggie says, nudging Alex with her foot from her girlfriend’s bed she’s laying on. “You seem upset, what did Lena say?” she asks, given Alex mentioned Lena’s name twice.

“Kara she uh…,” Alex pauses, wondering if she should use that word because she’s worried she’d hit a sore spot, although she doesn’t lie to Maggie. “She almost died today,” she answers earnestly, from what Lena told her. “Someone had kryptonite, which apparently weakens her.”

“That sounds really rough,” Maggie replies while taking Alex’s hand, making her sit down with her on the bed. “How is Kara doing now?”

“She is at Lena’s place and she doesn’t have her powers,” Alex explains, biting her bottom lip. “Her wounds are quite bad. It was her aunt Astra who saved her and brought her to Lena’s place. Cadmus is behind it, but I don’t know who Cadmus is.”

“I hope Kara will feel better soon,” Maggie says quietly, worrying for Kara’s wellbeing. “Cadmus rings a bell. Back with the bank, something was said about cad, so maybe they were going to say Cadmus,” she says thoughtfully, taking a wild guess.

“You think what happened at the bank was a trap to lure Supergirl?” Alex asks, puzzling it together. “Someone wants to kill my sister and all the other aliens,” she says, referring to what Lena told her over the phone. “Do you think an alien worked at the bank? We could talk about something else though. We don’t have to talk about this.”

“It is fine,” Maggie sighs, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “Maybe an alien did work at the bank because lots of aliens blend in,” she reasons.

“That’s true,” Alex agrees. After all, Kara has been blending in as well and so has Ivy, surely the two of them aren’t the only ones.

“I might know someone who can get us in to look at the police records,” Maggie says, considering having a look at those. “That way we could check if there were any unusual deaths.”

“I suppose it won’t hurt to have a look,” Alex replies. If it can give Maggie some peace or something to keep her occupied with then that’s good. “Is it an alien who works for the police or something?” she asks curiously.

“No, she’s not an alien,” Maggie answers. “She’s human like us. My dad was training her because she’s still a rookie before he got killed,” she explains. “I met her a few times, briefly. She seems nice, so she might be able to help us look into those files.”

“Okay, we can ask her help,” Alex says, supporting Maggie in this. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Susan,” Maggie recalls. “Susan Vasquez.” She frowns when Alex’s eyes widen. “Something I said?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Alex replies, smiling softly. “We should tell Luce,” she suggests. “I mean I would have anyway, but now I’d definitely tell her. Susan is one of her soulmates and I know Lucy has been eager to meet her soulmates.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astra has a soft spot. 
> 
> Some people have been asking for Susan, so... :)


	22. Chapter 22

“I should go to school,” Kara says as she gets up from Lena’s bed. “I’ve never had a sick day.”

“There is a first for everything, Kara,” Lena replies.

“I’ve been healing,” Kara says earnestly. “Look,” she says, showing her arms.

“You don’t even have your backpack to go to school,” Lena points out. Really she just wants Kara to get some more rest until she is back to her old self because right now her girlfriend is still weakened. She’s worried Kara will go be the hero again and even more worried that whatever Cadmus is would go after her girlfriend again.

“I’ll text Alex to bring it to school for me,” Kara replies, solving that little problem.

Lena sighs since clearly Kara is so stubborn that she wants to go to school. She didn’t think she’d ever have such an eager student. “You don’t have clothes on you,” she says, given Astra brought her girlfriend here in her Supergirl suit yesterday.

“That leaves me with a few options,” Kara says, thinking about it. “I could leave like this and ask Alex or Lucy to bring some clothes or maybe you could borrow me some.”

“There is no way you are going out as Supergirl today,” Lena says sternly, not having any of that. “You can hardly even fly at this point.”

Kara smiles as Lena picks out some clothes for her. The idea of wearing her girlfriend’s clothes gives her a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Lena hands Kara some old jeans she hasn’t worn in a while and a casual blue sweater. “You have to be careful today,” she warns, although she’s more pleading than anything else.

“There is nothing to worry about, Lena,” Kara says softly as she shimmies into Lena’s jeans.

Lena shakes her head and grabs a belt, tugging Kara close to put the belt through the loops of her jeans. “You nearly died yesterday,” she points out, once again. “Don’t tell me I have nothing to worry about when someone is out to kill you.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, aware that it’s a sore spot for Lena. “What I meant to say is that you’ll have nothing to worry about at school. I’m just Kara there, a regular student.”

“I hope you’re right,” Lena whispers, still concerned. She takes the blue sweater and holds the opening out for Kara.

Kara would say that she can dress herself, but it’s far too endearing how caring Lena is, so she says nothing. When she is all dressed, she sends Alex a text to bring her backpack to school, making it clear that she’s going. “Should I sneak out of the building before you do or…?” she asks unsure.

“Oh,” Lena replies, surprised. She hadn’t quite thought of that since it would be rather weird if they’d be seen leaving her building together. The fact that she’s dating a Super sure makes the media crazy enough to be outside her building often. “I have another idea.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex grumbles as she parks her motorcycle next to Maggie’s. She can’t believe that Kara is actually planning to come to school after she nearly died.

“Hey, babes,” Lucy says as she walks up to them. “Where’s Kara?” she asks while hugging Alex and Maggie.

Alex whispers everything in Lucy’s ear to get her up to date with things.

“Damn,” Lucy gasps.

“Heyyy,” Kara says cheerfully as she’s dropped gently right in front of Alex, Maggie and Lucy.

“Who is that?” Lucy asks, pointing at the woman behind Kara.

“Only this once, Kara,” Astra whispers, holding her index finger up.

Kara nods to let her aunt know she understands. It had been a good idea of Lena to call out for Astra from her balcony so they could ask her to get her a lift to school. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“I’m guessing you can’t fly,” Lucy mumbles when the woman leaves.

“Not well,” Kara replies truthfully. “I’m fine, I just need to wait a bit for my powers to restore completely,” she explains. “Where is Ivy? I need to have a word with her.”

“I haven’t seen her yet,” Maggie answers. “Wouldn’t count on her coming to school though,” she adds as an afterthought. “After what happened in prison, she probably skipped the city.”

“It sucks that the police are looking for Ivy,” Lucy says, feeling like in some way what Ivy did wasn’t so wrong. “Oh that reminds me, how did Lena take the news?” she asks Kara.

“She wasn’t distraught by it,” Kara answers. “After everything Lex did, she didn’t saw him in the same light anymore.”

“Here is your backpack,” Alex says to Kara, handing her backpack over. “And no heroic acts today or I will track you down myself,” she warns, her voice laced with concern.

“In better news,” Maggie comments, wanting to mention something positive, “Luce, I know one of your soulmates.”

“Whoa for real???” Lucy asks, shocked. “James or Susan?”

“Susan,” Maggie answers. “She works for the police and she had started training with my dad months ago, so that’s how I know her,” she explains. “I didn’t know she was your soulmate until Alex told me yesterday.”

“Fuck I should have told you about my marks,” Lucy replies, eager to finally meet one of her soulmates. “I want to meet her.”

“Trust us, you will,” Alex says reassuringly. “We’re going to the police station at some point where Susan is going to help us get some police files, because we’re going to look into the files from the bank robbery,” she explains.

“Yes,” Maggie chimes in. “We need to check if there were any aliens working at the bank who would have been a target,” she explains further. “Cadmus was involved that day and they’re out to kill aliens, so we want to see if there is a connection.”

“Awesome, I’m in,” Lucy says excitedly. “I’ll bring some knives,” she promises. “So, when are we going to do this?”

“Unbelievable,” Kara mutters, staring at the three of them. “I can’t be a hero because my powers are a bit weakened, but here you three are, being all like oh let’s go break into a police station for some files,” she says, flailing her arms around in wild gestures. “Call me crazy if I’d want to rescue a cat out of a tree while you guys break in by the police while you’re all eighteen and they’re all armed.”

“Pipe it down,” Maggie hisses quietly. “Not the whole school needs to know.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Alex agrees. “We’re doing this for justice.”

“And you can come with us,” Maggie adds.

“Yes, what she- what no,” Alex says, disagreeing. “No, no, no.”

“I don’t mind,” Lucy comments. “We’re going, so she might as well come with us,” she says, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yes, I’m going,” Kara says confidently. She’s not going to let them do that by themselves and risk getting caught. “When exactly uh… am I going?”

“Tonight,” Maggie answers. “We can all meet up nearby the police station.”

“Lena is going to kill me,” Kara whispers, groaning.

“Which is why you shouldn’t come with us,” Alex points out.

“As if I won’t tell her what you’re all up to,” Kara replies, shaking her head. “I’m not going to lie to her.”

“This is going to be fun,” Lucy grins, rubbing her hands together. “We should do more missions together.”

“Don’t encourage them,” Kara says to Lucy, nudging her with her elbow. She would rather not have Alex, Maggie and Lucy put themselves in danger.

“I’ll be like a ninja,” Lucy whispers. “It’s going to be great, I’ll bring pepper spray.”

“You are enjoying this too much,” Alex comments to Lucy with a smile.

“I want to go to the military,” Lucy points out. “What did you expect?”

“Not if you get caught you won’t,” Maggie whispers teasingly.

“Pft please, they won’t catch me,” Lucy replies confidently. “I’ll bring some walkies too,” she promises, to make their mission easier. “We should have codenames, I’m ninja.”

“Can I be puppy?” Kara asks with a bright smile.

“No,” Alex, Maggie and Lucy answer at once.

“You’re all being so mean,” Kara pouts. “How about cookie?” she asks, seeing them glare at her right away. “Okay fine, something else then.”

“I’ll be black panther,” Alex says, nodding approvingly to herself.

“I’ll be alpha leader,” Maggie says, feeling like that’s fair. “I know the inside woman, so I lead.”

“Okay, cool,” Lucy replies.

“I’ll be scar,” Kara decides. She has a scar anyway and after what happened yesterday she’ll have a few more. “Or I could just be Supergirl.”

The school bell rings, ending their conversation.

“We’ll talk more during lunch,” Maggie whispers.

“You’re a cool chick, Mags,” Lucy says to Maggie, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “If we find a clue in those files we can move on with our mission to step two.”

“Luce, that’s dangerous,” Kara whispers, concerned. After what happened to her yesterday, there’s no way she wants her best friends to go after Cadmus.

“I’ll wear my combat boots tonight,” Lucy whispers, undisturbed by Kara’s concern.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena notices immediately that Ivy isn’t present today, although she doesn’t blame the girl for it after the prison incident. “Good morning, students,” she says, greeting them as always.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor.”

From most students it sounds rather robotic to Lena, although she notices a few students appear uncomfortable or even remorseful. They must have all heard the news about Lex’s death. “I am going to give you all one final project,” she announces, aware that the end of the school year is nearing. “It’s a group work,” she clarifies.

Alex leans on her desk, listening closely because it’s probably going to be important for her grades. She might study something with bio-engineering in the future, or maybe something close to what Maggie wants since that sounds interesting as well.

“Each group can have three to five people in it,” Lena explains. She will let them choose their own groups, as long as she gets to see some decent teamwork. “The assignment is to create something creative, whether it be with words or something you build. You get a month to complete it.”

“Hey, babes,” Lucy whispers to Alex, Maggie and Kara. “You’re all in my group.”

“Sure,” Maggie whispers, nodding a little.

“We should build something,” Alex suggests, keeping her voice low.

“Oohh, we could build our own robot,” Kara suggests excitedly, smiling at them. “Can we? Please?”

“I like your idea,” Lucy whispers. “And we should make one that can fight.”

“A fighting robot?” Alex asks, whispering. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“How about a robot that can cook?” Kara asks, thinking about it. “Or a robot that can dance.”

“Choose your groups,” Lena instructs her students. “Once you have chosen, I want one student of each group to come forward to the board, where you will write down your name and the names of the students in your group.”

Alex kicks her foot against Lucy’s chair. “You go,” she whispers.

“Copy that,” Lucy replies teasingly as she gets up.

Lena sits down on her chair, pen in hand as she glances at the board behind her where a few students are writing down names with chalk. She writes the groups down on paper so she knows who is working with whom.

When the bell finally signals it’s time for lunch, Kara is extra slow to put everything in her backpack, waiting for the other students to be gone.

“Lena is so not going to like this,” Lucy mumbles, hoping that Kara knows what she’s doing.

Lena waits a few seconds when everyone aside from Kara is gone before she shuts the door. “Anything the matter?” she asks, confused.

“I need to tell you something, but you might not like it,” Kara answers earnestly. “The thing is, Maggie thinks there might have been an alien who was working at the bank, which would be why it was targeted by Cadmus. She happens to know a young woman who works for the police,” she explains, seeing that Lena is listening. “That woman is named Susan.”

“You are telling me there might be a connection?” Lena asks calmly, trying to understand. “A connection between how Cadmus tried to kill you and the bank robbery which wasn’t an actual robbery?”

“Possibly, yes,” Kara answers, for as far as she knows. “I agreed to go to the police station tonight with Maggie, Alex and Lucy,” she explains further, putting it all out in the open. “Susan is going to let us look into the files of the bank incident.”

Lena’s eyes widen, not liking what Kara just told her. “Kara,” she says, shocked. “You nearly died yesterday, you’re in no state to go out and do things like that.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down,” Kara sighs.

“Because you could have died!” Lena whisper-shouts.

“Okay, I’m sorry, bad choice of words,” Kara replies, cringing at her own mistake.

“Are you all out of your mind?” Lena asks, feeling like it is crazy they plan to do that. “If you get caught it’s not going to go well,” she points out. It’s very doubtful that the police would smile as four eighteen year olds look through secret documents.

“I want to do this for Maggie,” Kara whispers. “And also because it would be interesting to find possibly clues,” she adds thoughtfully. “The police don’t know Cadmus tried to kill me, so they don’t know Cadmus was behind the bank incident because they don’t have those pieces to put them together.”

“I have a feeling I won’t be able to stop you all from doing this,” Lena sighs, shaking her head. “Which time?” she asks, hardly believing she’s actually agreeing with this. A part of her wants Cadmus to be dismantled so they wouldn’t hurt Kara anymore, or anyone else.

“I’ll text the time to you,” Kara promises, shocked that Lena is going to tag along. “You should wear something that’s uh…black, preferably and easy shoes if we need to run and we um, have code names.”

“Students and their imagination these days,” Lena muses, chuckling lightly. “I am only agreeing to this so I can keep you all out of trouble.”

“A Luthor breaking into a police station, oh Roa,” Kara comments teasingly, unable not to.

“Shush you,” Lena smiles. She leans in and kisses Kara, cupping her cheeks. “It’s lunchtime, you should go eat.”

“How can you talk to me about food when you kiss me like that?” Kara asks, wanting to kiss Lena more.

“As much as I would love to kiss you until this break ends,” Lena sighs softly, “it would look odd if I don’t appear in the teachers’ lounge for lunch.”

“I hope Veronica keeps her fingers to herself,” Kara mutters, not so pleased with how flirty that particular teacher tends to get.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, tilting her chin up with her index finger, “I am wearing your promise ring, remember?”

“You’re right,” Kara replies, easing up a bit. “I shouldn’t be so jealous.”

“I find it rather endearing,” Lena says truthfully, not minding it if Kara is a bit jealous. “Veronica is rather expressive with her flirting and her words, but she is also loyal to her wife.”

“It’s off putting how she behaves sometimes,” Kara says, sharing her opinion. “I wouldn’t do what she does when you’re my wife.”

“When?” Lena asks amusingly, raising an eyebrow, calling Kara out on how she didn’t say if. It’s her way of teasing her girlfriend a bit because she knows the promise ring she’s wearing already says a lot. Someday she would love to be more than girlfriends, but that day won’t happen for at least a few more years.

“I’m starving,” Kara comments, quickly changing the topic. “I’m going to go eat my lunch now. I’ll text you later, to let you know which time we’re meeting up at the police station.”

“You are adorable,” Lena chuckles. “One more kiss?” she asks sweetly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Lucy says when she sees Kara in her Supergirl suit.

“What?” Kara asks, confused. “We were going with code names and such, and I said I could be Supergirl,” she points out.

“We are all in black you dum dum,” Lucy replies, sighing as she hands out walkies. “And here you are, in red and blue.”

“Does it matter what I wear?” Kara retorts. “We’re not supposed to be seen anyway.”

“Is that why you told me to wear black?” Lena asks teasingly.

“Thank you for taking my side,” Kara comments sarcastically.

“Okay, shhhh,” Maggie whispers. “We are here on a serious mission,” she says quietly. “I see Susan.”

“Ah I’m finally going to meet her,” Lucy whispers happily.

“Why are we all whispering now?” Kara asks, keeping her voice low.

“I don’t know,” Alex answers.

“Hey, Susan,” Maggie says, greeting Susan. “I’d like to briefly introduce you to my friend, Lucy,” she says as she points at Lucy.

“Hey,” Lucy says to Susan, blushing a bit. “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“I feel the same,” Susan replies. “Would you like to go out sometime soon?” she asks with a friendly tone. “I can give you my number.”

“Yeah, toats,” Lucy answers, handing her phone over to Susan.

Susan types her number into Lucy’s phone and winks at her as she hands her phone back. “Five people,” she whispers as she counts. “I thought you said three or four, Maggie.”

“It changed at the last moment,” Maggie explains.

“Okay,” Susan agrees with a hint of doubt. “I’ll help you all get in, but after that you’re on your own,” she says, warning them. “I’d lose my job if I get caught doing this, so I’ll let you into the storage, but that’s it.”

“No problem,” Lucy replies confidently. “We’ve got this.”

“Black panther’s with me,” Maggie decides, putting Alex on her team. She’ll have her girlfriend’s back and vice versa. “Ninja, you’ll help tigress to watch out over Supergirl.”

“Copy that, alpha leader,” Lucy grins.

“Hey,” Kara groans. “Why do Lucy and Lena have to watch out for me?” she asks, pouting.

“Because you nearly died yester-”

“Okay, okay,” Kara cuts Alex, Maggie, Lucy and Lena off. If she wasn’t sure before, she’s definitely sure now that they won’t let her live that one down.

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Hold the flashlight for me,” Maggie whispers.

“Will do, alpha leader,” Alex whispers as she accepts the flashlight from Maggie.

Maggie sighs quietly while opening another box with documents. “Shine in here for a second,” she whispers.

“It would be easier if we’d put the light on,” Kara whispers, reaching out to flip the switch.

“No,” Lucy hisses silently as she swats Kara’s hand away. “If we put the lights on the cops might notice,” she points out.

“You’re right,” Kara whispers, realizing her mistake. “I hear footsteps, someone is coming.”

“Hide!” Maggie whisper-shouts.

“Where are you all?” Lena whispers as she enters. “We have to hurry, the two policemen who had a coffee break are returning.”

“Jesus, Miss Luthor,” Lucy whispers as she stands up from behind the boxes where she was hiding. “We thought you were a cop.”

“You should have told us it was just her, Kara,” Alex whispers, nudging her sister lightly.

“I would have,” Kara replies sadly. “My powers are not that strong yet and I just…,” she sighs and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispers, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know you’re still healing.”

“Ninja, guard the door,” Maggie commands. “Tigress, help Supergirl with those boxes on the right, look for anything that’s related to the bank incident. Black panther, give me some more light over here.”

Lucy crouches down near the door with her Swiss blade in her hand, ready to fend for them if someone would walk in, although since they’re at a police station that’s not the best idea.

“I’ll search through the boxes,” Lena whispers to Kara. “You can hold the flashlight.” She wouldn’t want her girlfriend to exhaust herself with moving boxing around.

“Unbelievable,” Kara quietly mutters to herself. One nearly death experience and they all treat her as if the littlest thing would kill her. She shines the flashlight near Lena’s hands, watching closely as her girlfriend searches through the documents.

“I think it should be in this box,” Maggie whispers to Alex as she skims through the documents.

“Check that brown envelope,” Alex whispers. “It looks important.”

“Classified,” Maggie reads as she grabs the envelope. “Psst, guys, stop searching,” she whispers to the others. “I think this is what we’re looking for.”

“What you’re trying to say is that I was thinking that’s it,” Alex corrects Maggie, smiling at her.

Maggie kisses Alex’s cheek and opens the envelope. “Yes, this is it,” she whispers, seeing photographed evidence and a bunch of paperwork about the bank as well as other things that have been included. “Huh,” she continues, surprised.

“What?” Alex asks quietly. “What are you seeing?” she asks as she leans in closer.

“Maybe the police do know more than we thought,” Maggie answers as she briefly skims through some of the paperwork. “There is uh…a file, about Lex and some things about suspicious non-human deaths.”

“You mean aliens,” Kara corrects Maggie. “Non-human doesn’t sound nice,” she whispers, not liking it. “That would be like me calling humans non-aliens.”

“Point taken, but that’s what the paperwork says,” Maggie replies, understanding where Kara is coming from. “We need to take this with us to thoroughly look through it or even take copies,” she decides since it might take some hours. “There definitely is a connection between the deaths of…aliens.”

“How did I not know about all their deaths?” Kara whispers, wondering if she’s been so blind to it that she didn’t notice.

“The dates,” Alex whispers, tapping at one of them. “You weren’t here back then.”

“This has been going on for a decade,” Maggie states, shocked. “Way before Lex’s shenanigans.”

Lena can feel all eyes turning on her, which is rather uncomfortable. “I believe the police covered up a lot,” she guesses, not entirely sure.

“Yeah, they probably did,” Maggie agrees with Lena. “None of this has been mentioned on the news, aside from a few vague details.”

“If you want to take those files, we cannot keep them long,” Lena points out. “The police would notice the absence of such important classified documents rather fast,” she whispers worriedly.

“Give it all to me,” Lucy whispers, holding her hand out. “I’ll make copies of everything and I’ll slip it back in here before the night is over.”

“You want to bring it back alone later tonight?” Kara asks silently. “Let me do it instead,” she suggests.

“Kara, no,” Alex whispers sternly. “You nearly d-”

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans. “I didn’t, nearly yes, but I didn’t,” she points out, aware that without Astra’s help she’d have been dead.

“It’s settled,” Lucy whispers as she snatches the envelope out of Maggie’s hand.

“Be careful,” Maggie whispers to Lucy, not wanting to get her in trouble.

“Time to get out of here,” Alex whispers as she walks to the door. “The coast seems clear maybe we should make a run for it.”

“It’s not clear,” Kara corrects Alex. “I hear people from the left side.”

“New plan,” Maggie decides. “I’ll distract them and you all run.”

“No way,” Alex whispers, disagreeing.

“I’m the leader of this mission,” Maggie replies. “And I run fast. I’ll meet up with you all on the corner of the next street.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara hums as she takes a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, thoroughly enjoying it. She knows she already ate four and this is actually one of Alex’s sandwiches, but her sister loves her so there was no protest. It’s not her fault that she eats much more than humans do due to her fast metabolism. Even with this fifth sandwich she still feels hungry, luckily she has dessert as well and honestly, she’ll get Alex’s dessert as well.

“I brought the copies,” Lucy says as she pulls a bunch of papers out of her backpack. “I made one for each one of us,” she continues while handing them out. She hardly slept at all due to their late night mission and the fact she returned that same night after making those copies to bring the files back and there was some other distraction going on.

“One copy would have been enough, Luce,” Alex replies. She could have easily shared a copy with Maggie and Kara, especially since they live in the same house anyway.

“It’s easier this way,” Lucy explains, preferring for everyone to have their own copy to look at.

“An alien was killed at the bank,” Maggie says, which shows in the documents. Now it’s proven that she was right about there being a connection. “Whoever Cadmus is, it’s not good. I’m putting Lillian Luthor on top of my list of suspects.”

Kara skims through her own copy to check that, seeing how Maggie is right. Back at the bank she had been so caught up with Maggie’s mother that she didn’t check the others who were down, also because the others didn’t have a heartbeat. “We’re not so sure yet if Lillian Luthor is the one who is behind it,” she says, giving that woman the benefit of the doubt, although she knows from Lena how frustrated Lillian had been about the Supergirl mark.

“She’s a shady woman,” Maggie comments dryly. “I don’t trust her and reporters couldn’t even find her when Lex was killed in prison by Ivy,” she points out. To her it’s very suspicious because she’d say it’s like Lillian is hiding.

Kara could seek Lillian Luthor out as Supergirl sometime, although to do so she needs to know first where that woman even is. For all she knows Lillian might not even be in National City. Even if she does find out where that woman lives, she’s not sure what she’d say because she doesn’t have any concrete evidence to pin against her and Lillian recently lost her son.

“So what now, Mags?” Lucy asks. She agrees that Lillian is shady and before she got to know Lena a bit, she wouldn’t have trusted any of the Luthors with anything.

“We don’t have much of a lead here,” Maggie concludes, unfortunately. “All we know is that Cadmus is out to kill aliens,” she states. “Wait… the bar, we should check the bar.”

“The alien bar?” Alex asks Maggie.

“Yeah, that one,” Maggie answers. “Maybe someone in there might know a bit more, it could be a good source,” she reasons.

“Are you sure they would give us answers though?” Kara asks unsurely. “Perhaps if I go as Supergirl,” she suggests. “They may not want to say anything to a bunch of students.”

“Rude much?” Lucy scoffs. “I know ways to make them talk,” she says, patting her Swiss blade in her pocket.

“It’s a bar with aliens, Luce,” Kara replies. “I’m not trying to insult you. I’m just saying it could be dangerous,” she explains, genuinely worried her friends would get hurt.

“If they know anything, I’ll find out,” Maggie says confidently. “You don’t fear danger. You look fear in the eye and face it head on.”

“Oh okay, sure,” Kara huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. It’s so unfair that they keep mentioning how she nearly died while they just keep seeking out danger themselves.

“I hope they’ll have some answers for us,” Alex says, worried of how far Cadmus would go if they’re not stopped. She’s aware of the danger, but she’s also very much aware that her sister is an alien and therefore a target.

Lucy is distracted by her phone, smiling as she reads the texts and types out a response. “Susan,” she says as an explanation to Kara, Alex and Maggie.

“I’m happy you have one of your soulmates now, Luce,” Kara replies, happy to see Lucy smile about that.

“Do you know which soulmate she is?” Alex asks curiously.

Lucy replies by smirking and concentrating back on her phone, leaving them to guess with their curiosity. She hardly just met Susan, it would be too soon to tell them all about her or about the time she spent with her last night when she was returning the original documents to the police station.

“She hasn’t met both of her soulmates yet,” Kara points out. “It could be too early to tell,” she says, not wanting to assume Lucy would know which soulmate Susan is.

“Mhm true,” Alex half-agrees, “but she could know if Susan already met her other soulmate.”

“So,” Maggie says while leaning over the table towards Lucy, “when’s your date with Susan?”

“Soon,” Lucy answers, barely paying attention because her phone, or rather, Susan’s texts are distracting her.

“I see,” Maggie replies casually. “How did it feel to kiss her?” she asks, going on a wimp.

“Amazing,” Lucy answers, but then she blushes and looks up from her phone. “You’ve gotta stop doing stuff like that, Mags.”

Maggie gives Lucy finger guns and a wink, definitely not planning to stop doing that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Careful,” Lena says, cringing lightly as Kara bumps against the railing of her balcony.

“It’s okay,” Kara replies while flying over the railing. “I got it.”

“I’m not comfortable with this,” Lena says earnestly, worried to see Kara in her Supergirl suit so fast again. “It’s only been a week since-”

“I nearly died, I know,” Kara sighs. “Lena, please, I’m fine,” she insists, feeling okay. Her landing may have been a bit clumsy, but that isn’t the first time and is not linked to how she nearly died a week ago.

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer until their lips meet. She inhales a delicate flower scent from her girlfriend’s shampoo.

Kara holds Lena gently, smiling into their kiss as they walk inside together, still kissing. She closes the glass door instinctively and lightly bites her girlfriend’s lip when Lena pushes her against the glass.

Lena sighs happily right before they stumble onto her couch.

Kara sits down, watching Lena closely as her girlfriend moves to straddle her. This is usually the moment where Lena stops so they can relax while watching a movie or talk, or both. However, it seems to be different now because her girlfriend leans in again to capture her lips.

Lena’s hands move on their own accord, roaming over Kara’s body while she moans into their kiss. Her tongue licks her girlfriend’s lips until entrance is granted to her. She has been dreaming of going further than kissing, but she’s rather hesitant, especially because she’s the one who said they should take things slow.

Kara gently pushes Lena away from her, placing her down on the couch.

Lena frowns, but before she can ask where Kara is rushing off to, she’s already returning, now dressed in something else.

“I figured this would be more comfortable,” Kara says to excuse herself. She’s wearing jeans and a blue shirt, which are part of the few clothes of hers she keeps here at Lena’s place. It’s because she has a habit of changing out of her suit when she’s here.

Lena fists Kara’s shirt and pulls her down on the couch, pressing their lips together as she moves on top of her girlfriend. Her hand slips under the hem of Kara’s shirt, causing her to moan at the touch of her abs.

Kara gasps in their kiss when Lena cups the fabric of her bra. “Lena,” she whimpers when her girlfriend breaks their kiss to breathe.

“Am I going too fast?” Lena asks, feeling unsure. She already knows the answer is yes because she went from kissing to being about to devour Kara.

“No,” Kara answers as she brushes her hand through Lena’s hair. “You took me by surprise, that’s all,” she explains, smiling softly. “I don’t mind if we move to the next step, unless you mind.”

Lena should slow down and it easy, but she really wants more and it’s tough to pass up such a lovely opportunity. “I don’t mind,” she whispers. “But you have to tell me if you need me to slow down at some point.”

“I would tell you,” Kara promises.

Lena helps Kara to sit up and grips the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. “You are stunning, Kara,” she whispers, gawking at her girlfriend’s blue bra.

Kara chuckles when Lena pushes her down on the couch again. “You’re such a top,” she husks. “Sometimes during moments like this, it’s difficult for me not to use my strength to switch our positions,” she confesses, biting her lip lightly.

“You can switch our positions if you want to,” Lena replies, glad to hear that Kara has been thinking about that. “I won’t break.”

Kara floats up with Lena for a second, turning around so her girlfriend’s back meets the couch as she crashes their lips together. “Do you like this blouse?” she asks when she backs away a bit. “Would you miss it if it was gone?”

“I have plenty of other blouses,” Lena answers.

Kara grins and rips Lena’s blouse to shreds. “Oh Rao,” she moans at the sight of her girlfriend’s lacy black bra. “Lena...,” she whispers admiringly as she trails her index finger down Lena’s body.

Lena shuts her eyes when Kara kisses her neck, slowly feeling her move down.

Kara stops at Lena’s stomach, looking up at her while her finger rests on the button of her pants. She smiles when her girlfriend places her hands under her arms, making her move up so they can kiss again.

Lena sighs blissfully into their kiss and she knows that for now, this is more than enough.

Kara laces their fingers together, feeling the touch of the promise ring Lena is wearing. It makes her heart flutter each time because as long as her girlfriend is wearing it, she knows the promise she made with that ring is accepted. She’ll always be Lena’s, until her very last breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You always pick action movies,” Alex mutters as she takes the remote out of Maggie’s hand.

“That’s because you let me,” Maggie retorts, smiling while she grabs the remote back. “If you don’t like it you shouldn’t ask me what I want to watch, Danvers.”

“I do like action movies,” Alex says as she stretches her arm out to fight Maggie for the remote. “All I’m saying is that it would be nice to watch something else for a change.”

Maggie throws the remote away, watching with amusement how Alex’s jaw drops. “How about some live action?” she suggests seductively.

“Keep talking,” Alex replies, liking where this is going.

“We won’t be doing much talking,” Maggie says bluntly.

Alex gets up from the couch and pulls Maggie up with her. “We should take this elsewhere,” she whispers.

“Mhm,” Maggie hums in agreement. She kisses Alex and when she feels her girlfriend placing her hands under her thighs, hoisting her up, she wraps her legs around Alex’s waist.

Alex smiles while she walks towards the stairs.

“Maybe I should walk,” Maggie says when she feels Alex stepping onto the stairs.

“How about you don’t,” Alex replies cheekily. “I got you, Sawyer,” she says reassuringly.

Maggie teasingly kisses Alex’s neck to distract her.

“Are you trying to take us both down?” Alex asks, finding it hard to focus on the stairs now.

“I know I sure plan to go down,” Maggie answers, hearing Alex gulp audibly.

Alex picks up her pace to walk up the stairs with Maggie still wrapped around her waist. When she reaches their bedroom, she kicks her foot against the half-open door, opening it further. Once she’s inside, she kicks the door shut with her foot.

Maggie kisses Alex while she’s being lowered onto their bed, feeling how her girlfriend lays down on top of her. “You’re overdressed,” she mumbles against Alex’s lips.

“Speak for yourself, Sawyer,” Alex replies while she helps Maggie out of her clothes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can have Lucy x Susan. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Kara sighs at the photos Maggie is holding in her hand. “I can’t believe you Googled Lillian Luthor,” she says disbelievingly. “And that you printed out some pictures from her.” She can see that Maggie is really serious about this, but they can’t know for sure if it’s Lillian who is behind Cadmus since it could be anyone. As far as they know it could even be an alien who is calling the shots.

“We didn’t know what she looked like,” Maggie replies. “She was easy to Google and we needed a picture from her to show around,” she explains. “Some might recognize her without knowing her by name.”

“Mags is right,” Lucy chimes in. “For now she’s our number one suspect.”

“Because she’s a Luthor?” Kara asks, not so happy about that.

“She’s Lex Luthor’s mother,” Maggie points out. “Like mother like son.”

“That’s unfair,” Kara disagrees. “Maybe she’s a good person,” she says, giving Lillian Luthor the benefit of the doubt. As long as they can’t prove the woman would be guilty, then she’s not.

“You’re being naïve, Kara,” Alex sighs. “There’s no way Lex was working alone back when he got caught.”

“We’re here to ask some questions,” Maggie says matter-of-factly. “That’s all.”

Kara doesn’t say anything when they enter the alien bar and she can only hope this doesn’t go wrong. She should have come here alone, but of course they’re stubborn and she couldn’t talk them out of it.

“Hello,” Maggie says to the first alien she approaches. “I’m wondering if you have heard anything about Cadmus and if this woman looks familiar to you,” she continues as she holds up a picture.

“Lillian Luthor,” the alien answers. “She was on the news when her son got caught.”

“Do you know anything about Cadmus?” Alex asks, repeating what Maggie already mentioned.

“No, I don’t,” the alien answers.

“I know what you’re up to,” another alien says, interrupting. “Don’t get involved in things like that.”

“You know something, don’t you?” Alex asks, accusing the alien.

“Speak,” Maggie demands. “Tell us what you know.”

“No,” the alien answers strongly. “This is not something for children.”

Alex twists the alien’s arm and presses the alien against the bar. “Don’t make us ask again,” she hisses. “Cadmus wants all aliens dead, which includes you,” she says, stressing the importance of this.

“And it includes her,” the alien replies, getting loose from Alex’s grip before pointing at Kara.

Alex pushes the alien against the bar again, but then a hand wraps around her throat, lifting her up.

“Fuck,” Maggie says as she pulls out her dad’s gun. “Put her down, now,” she demands while cocking her gun.

This is exactly the kind of stuff Kara was worried about when she told them it could be dangerous. Well, the truth seems sort of out already given how that alien knows she’s an alien too. With ease, she squeezes the alien’s arm, thus freeing Alex.

“I mean no harm,” the alien says. “Cadmus killed people I knew, aliens who used to come here. You should leave National City, Supergirl.”

Kara is not planning to leave, no way. The people she cares about all live in this city and this is her city to protect. She’s not going to abandon them all and do nothing when Cadmus targets aliens.

“Do you have any clue who is behind Cadmus?” Lucy asks, losing her patience.

“No, I don’t,” the alien answers.

“How do you know who I am?” Kara asks, confused since she’s not here as Supergirl.

“Your disguise is not that well,” the alien answers. “And I have been around far longer than you have.”

A while later after interrogating more aliens, they leave the bar without any new leads or useful information other than warnings of how they shouldn’t get involved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena watches how her students team up in the groups they had chosen to reveal what they have made. She can see some have papers on their desk, likely from a poem or something of the sorts, while others created something with materials. The one thing that catches her eye the most is the fact Kara, Alex, Maggie and Lucy are hiding something under a blanket.

“I hope she’s going to like this,” Kara whispers, a bit unsure.

“She better love it,” Lucy whispers. “Our creation is clearly the best.”

“I agree with Luce,” Alex whispers, happy with what they made. “It’s not as simplistic as what the others made.”

“That’s mostly thanks to you, Danvers,” Maggie whispers affectionately, running her fingers up and down Alex’s arm. “You’re the brains behind this creation.”

“It wasn’t only my handiwork,” Alex replies, not wanting to take all the credit for it. “You’re smarter than you’d admit.”

“Attention, students,” Lena says, speaking up. “You may now reveal your creation, one group at a time,” she says loudly as she points out the first group.

The first group of students created a long poem about school, family and friendship. The second group reveals a volcano they made, which is hardly impressive when nothing happens as they push the button.

Lena takes notes to decide on their grades afterwards, also taking notice of how well her students work as a team. What they don’t know if that she mostly announced this project to test the latter rather than what they created. She saves Kara’s group for last, seeing how they nearly combust with anticipation.

“Behold,” Lucy says proudly as she lifts the blanket up, “our robot.”

“He can dance,” Kara fills in, pressing a button which makes the robot dance.

“And he can fight,” Alex continues, pressing another button that makes their robot do some karate moves. “Pretty neat, don’t you think?”

“If you think you’ve seen it all, you haven’t,” Maggie adds as she presses another button. “He can also fly a little,” she explains, since their robot can’t fly all that high.

Lena smiles approvingly as she writes down notes. She should have known their creation would be impressive, given they’re four smart students, especially Alex is a brainiac. It’s nice to see how they all had an input in the robot. “Well done, students,” she says, generally speaking. “Your final grades will be revealed soon.”

“I’m so excited,” Kara whispers, barely containing herself as she bounces her leg up and down. “Can you believe we’re going to graduate soon?”

“I know, I’m so pumped,” Lucy replies, very excited as well. “The military awaits,” she whispers, intent to chase her dream.

“I’m ready for college,” Alex whispers, having been ready for a long time. High school has been boring for her sometimes because it’s too easy.

“I can’t wait to become a detective,” Maggie whispers, grinning. “Just a few more years.”

“You won’t be in her class anymore,” Lucy whispers to Kara, referring to Lena.

“Hmm, I know,” Kara replies, humming softly. “I’ll miss having her as a teacher, but at the same time it’s better because it’ll make things easier,” she whispers. She looks forward to stop being Lena’s student so they can concentrate on their relationship without having that barrier holding them back.

“I’m going to miss you babes so much,” Lucy whispers, slightly sad that their roads will split.

“We will miss you too,” Alex replies quietly. “There’s still our summer break first though.”

“Um yeah, about that,” Lucy whispers hesitantly. “I leave after the first week of our summer break.”

“What?” Kara asks, keeping her voice low. “I thought we would have all summer together.”

“I already got accepted,” Lucy whispers apologetically.

“What Kara is trying to say is that she’s proud of you,” Alex whispers. “We all are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena pets Snowflake and gives her some food and water before she goes to her bathroom to get ready. Today is a big day because it is graduation day and her students will be there with their families. It’s slightly nerve wrecking for her since she needs to give a speech to talk about her students and to address their families. Perhaps next year it’ll be easier than this year given it’s her first time this year.

She settles for neat black pants, a white blouse and a black blazer to look rather formal. Her hair is tied together in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. After today Kara officially won’t be her student anymore which is quite the relief. She knows their relationship has been prohibited up until now, but they didn’t run into any problems because they’ve always been careful. The outside world thinks she’s dating Supergirl.

She hears a knock on her door and walks towards it to open it. She’s running short on time since she has to be at school soon and frankly she has no idea who it could be. Kara is probably at school by now with the others, plus her girlfriend wouldn’t suddenly stop by right now. Even if Kara would stop by, it would be as Supergirl and via her balcony.

“Hello, Lena,” Lillian says with a forced smile.

Lena is shocked that out of all people it’s her mother who is standing in front of her door. The last time she saw her was about a year ago, during Lex’s trial. At some point Lex must have been buried, but she wasn’t informed about his funeral. “Hello, mother,” she replies with an equally forced smile. “To what do I owe this… pleasure?” she asks, raising one eyebrow.

“I am here to speak with you,” Lillian answers. “It has been a long time since I’ve seen you,” she says, her face softening somewhat. “I missed you.”

“Now that you got that lie out of the way,” Lena replies coldly, knowing that her mother didn’t miss her, “how about you move on to what you want to talk about?”

“Very well,” Lillian replies. “I will not waste another second,” she states dryly. “Time is ticking and you know how time is money.”

“I am aware,” Lena says calmly, given how she’s literally going to be late if she doesn’t leave within five minutes. “Unfortunately I don’t have time right now, so if you can get to the point, I would appreciate it.”

“You haven’t changed,” Lillian muses with a small smile as she looks at Lena. “I am here to warn you,” she explains briefly. “You are in danger.”

Lena knows she hasn’t changed much, although she did change a bit, in a good way. “Danger?” she asks, wondering what her mother could possibly be talking about. “Which kind of danger do you claim I would be in?” It’s rather puzzling if for once her mother would actually care about her and do something maternal, which would be new and refreshing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara nervously bites her bottom lip, looking around while she’s standing on the stage next to Alex and Lucy. She can see that families have already gathered in front of the stage and she knows the graduation ceremony is about to begin any minute now. “Lena should have been here by now,” she whispers, getting more nervous with each passing second. “She’s never late, this is unlike her.”

“Maybe she took a while to choose what to wear,” Alex replies silently. “And she may have gotten a bit stuck in traffic,” she adds, hoping to ease Kara’s nerves.

“I don’t know, Alex,” Kara whispers, getting really concerned. “Something feels wrong.”

“It’s a big day,” Lucy whispers, grasping Kara’s hand to squeeze it. “Give her some time.”

“What the hell,” Alex hisses when she sees men with weapons storming towards the school, pretty much surrounding them.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans because she had wished she would have been wrong about something feeling off. “Alex,” she whispers pleadingly.

Alex bites her bottom lip hard. “Sorry,” she mumbles right before she pushes Kara off the stage.

“Look!” Lucy yells loudly at the same time Alex pushes Kara while she points at the men, effectively drawing everyone’s attention away from the stage.

Kara is relieved she’s wearing her suit under her clothes, quickly discarding her clothes under the stage before flying up. She can thank Alex later for her fast thinking to push her off the stage.

“Supergirl!” a few people shout, sounding happy to see her.

Kara protectively lands in front of where everyone is seated, right before the noses of a few of the men with weapons. She can see their weapons aren’t regular ones, although she doubts they can cause her much damage. As far as she can tell she doesn’t spot Kryptonite.

“Stop,” Kara says with a strong demanding tone. “It would be wise if you would all surrender right now. Lower your weapons.”

“No,” one of the men replies, stepping forward. “We do not answer to you,” he continues coldly.

Kara places her hands on her hips while narrowing her eyes at the man. “Who do you answer to?” she asks with a neutral tone. Once again, she has a really bad feeling and all of this doesn’t sit well. She has no idea where Lena is and it’s odd that these men are trying to surround the school.

“We answer to Cadmus,” the man answers. “You have no power over us. You and all aliens alike are monsters!” he spits angrily.

“Step away from this school,” Kara commands. She can’t let any of the students or their families get hurt, especially not when it’s her they must be after.

The man smiles devilishly. “Cadmus has a message for you, Supergirl,” he says coldly.

Kara sees how the man reveals a small device that looks like a recorder and yet again she has a gnawing feeling that something really, really bad is about to happen. The smug look on those men’s faces is not good and the fact that more of them are approaching the school doesn’t sit well either. It’s going to be tough to battle them all if necessary while protecting the school at the same time and now it sort of makes sense why they’re here. This school is full of innocent people and the whole city is aware of how much Supergirl likes to protect innocents.

“A message?” Kara asks without faltering, tilting her chin up. She knows Cadmus wants her dead so whatever the message is, she’s definitely not going to like it. Her eyes scan the crowd briefly to check if she can spot Lena anywhere because the fact that her girlfriend isn’t here yet worries her.

“Looking for someone, Supergirl?” the man asks with a menacing tone.

Kara tenses when she hears Alex, Maggie and Lucy approaching who should really stay out of this. The crowd is oddly quiet, most of them holding their breath, waiting for what will happen next. She doesn’t like the tone of that man’s voice. “You said you had a message for me,” she says while balling her fists.

The man presses a button on the small device, causing a loud voice to sound through it, loud enough for the whole school to hear. “Supergirl,” the message begins.

Kara cringes a bit at the volume sounding through her sensitive ears and she’s not happy how everyone at school is going to hear this message because it’s probably a trick to cause panic, unfortunately a trick that works, if the various gasps are anything to go by. She holds a hand behind her back, hoping to signal to Alex, Maggie and Lucy to stay away from this.

There is a pause, but then the recording continues, even louder than before. “I have Lena,” the voice on the recording says.

Kara feels like she can’t breathe, trying not to panic with the knowledge that Cadmus has Lena. She knows her first encounter with Cadmus nearly had her killed, so she doesn’t even want to imagine what they would do to her girlfriend. This is partly her fault because of course everyone in National City knows Lena is her girlfriend, soulmate even, and she should have known it would have been only a matter of time before someone would go after Lena to get to her.

“As you may have noticed,” the voice on the recording loudly continues, “by now my men are at National High.”

Kara can hear how some people are screaming now, panic overwhelming them, but the recording isn’t done yet.

“You have twenty minutes, starting now,” the voice in the recording says. “Who will you save? Lena or a school full with innocent students and their families? One life or hundreds of lives?”

Kara feels like someone stabbed kryptonite directly through her heart because it hurts to hear those words. It hurts to hear that she needs to make such an awful choice because she doesn’t want anyone to die.

“The choice is yours,” the voice in the recording says, sounding far too pleased. “Remember, you only have twenty minutes. Tick tock, Supergirl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil.   
> Ah, decisions decisions....


	25. Chapter 25

Kara gasps as the recording ends, shocked that Cadmus has Lena and that they’re seriously making her choose between her girlfriend and this school full of innocents. One life as opposed to hundreds doesn’t sound like much, but Lena is everything to her and it would break her completely if she’d lose her. She doesn’t understand how someone could be so cruel and so hateful to do something like this.

If she could she would immediately swap places with Lena because it’s her they want anyway, not her girlfriend. At the same time that’s difficult as well since it already pained Lena when she nearly died once before. She should keep this school safe, she really should, but she also wants to save her girlfriend. How can someone do this? Everyone here heard that recording, everyone knows which choice she has to make.

The sounds from screams and total panic are enough to tell her that people fear she won’t choose them. They fear she will abandon them to go save Lena. This whole situation is making her feel torn between wanting to keep hundreds of people alive and wanting to save the one person who has her heart. She can’t let her soulmate die, she just can’t, but she can’t sacrifice the lives of the innocent people at this school either.

“Go after her,” Maggie whispers in Kara’s ear. “Honestly, just go get her, the police will be here soon and aid the school.” If she would be in Kara’s place and someone took Alex, she knows she’d go after her.

Kara is supposed to keep Maggie safe and her sister as well. She needs to protect this school from all those men with dangerous guns. The police aren’t here yet and even though she hears them in the distance, it will probably still take about five minutes for them to get here. Even with the police, many lives could still be lost and it will all be her fault if she leaves them.

“But, Maggie,” Kara replies, feeling divided. “I promised-”

“You’re wasting time,” Maggie replies, pushing Kara lightly. “Go!” She knows what Kara is like and how guilty she would feel to leave the school right now, and she knows the youngest Danvers is too pure to make a choice like that.

“Be safe,” Alex says, concerned about her sister. She hugs Kara, just in case it’s the last time she gets to do that although she hopes she will be able to hug her again soon.

Kara’s eyes widen when Maggie pulls out a gun, not having known she had a gun on her again. She needs to be fast to save Lena and come back to help the school. What did Cadmus mean when they said she has twenty minutes? Twenty minutes before they’ll kill her girlfriend? Is that it? It probably is and she can’t bare the idea of losing Lena.

“Okay, bitches,” Lucy says, getting down to business as Kara flies off. “Let’s fuck those bastards up,” she says angrily as she pulls out a blade.

“Alex!” Maggie shouts when she sees Alex being dragged inside the school by two men from Cadmus. She hurries to run after them with Lucy hot on her heels.

“Yikes,” Lucy gulps when one of the criminals blocks their path while pointing a gun at them. “Holy shit,” she laughs when the man is decked with a chair. “Nice one, Miss Sinclair!”

“Duck!” Maggie shouts warningly. The second Miss Sinclair ducks, she shoots the criminal who was about to shoot her. “Oh my god, I killed someone,” she says, shocked.

“You are such a badass smol bean,” Lucy says excitedly, pumped with adrenalin.

“Girls, you have to be careful,” Veronica warns, concern seeping through her voice. “I called my best friend, she will come here as fast as she can to help us,” she explains, hoping her platonic soulmate will arrive soon.

“Um okay, Miss Sinclair,” Lucy replies, unsure why that would make a difference.

Maggie runs deeper into the school with Lucy to get Alex back, kicking in door after door. When she kicks in the right one, she sees that the men are pointing one gun at her girlfriend and the other one at them.

Alex is grumbling angrily as the gun is pressed against her temple and she has a feeling they took her because they saw her hugging Supergirl. “You should run,” she says to Maggie and Lucy. They still have the chance to turn around and run.

“Never,” Maggie replies sternly. “Let her go!” she shouts at the men, pointing her gun at them.

Lucy shifts her eyes towards the man who is pointing his gun at Alex and then back to Alex. “I want to surrender,” she says, slipping her blade in her sleeve before holding her arms up. “I never liked aliens, but it’s not exactly popular to admit that,” she says while she approaches the two men.

The man who was aiming his gun at Maggie shifts his attention towards Lucy.

Alex uses this momentarily distraction to elbow the man next to her in his ribs while she hears Maggie taking a shot.

Maggie wounds the second man’s leg, smiling as he falters.

Lucy puts her arms down, her knife gliding firmly in the palm of her hand. She makes a swift move, stabbing the man closest to her in his throat.

Maggie runs up to Alex, hugging her, relieved that she’s safe. “That was close,” she says, breathing heavily.

“Not so fast,” a man says as he walks into the classroom, followed by two more men.

“Dammit,” Lucy grumbles. “We were just on such a good roll,” she says, disappointed that more guns are being pointed at them now.

When the men pull the triggers of their guns, Alex, Maggie and Lucy squeeze their eyes shut, holding on to each other.

“I love you, Alex,” Maggie whispers. “Luce, you’re a good friend.”

“I love you too,” Alex whispers. “And Luce, thank you for having been such a good friend.”

“Thanks, babes,” Lucy whispers. “It was an honor to fight with you both.”

There is a loud noise coming from the rooftop and of bullets flying everywhere.

Alex, Maggie and Lucy slowly open their eyes when none of the bullets hit them.

“You are messing with the wrong family,” Astra says angrily to the men. “Now you have made me very angry.”

Alex’s jaw drops when Astra uses her heat vision on those men, turning them to ashes. It shocks her because she knows Kara’s aunt isn’t on their side, yet here she is and she shielded them from those bullets.

“We have to help the others,” Lucy says, aware that there are more of those men outside.

“Astra,” Alex says, facing the woman who saved them. “Why are you doing this?”

“I hate Cadmus,” Astra answers. “I found out they are the people who murdered my husband and they once nearly killed my dear niece,” she says coldly, pained by the memories. “You are Kara’s family, which makes you mine as well.”

“Good to see you on our side,” Maggie says approvingly to Astra. “You made the right choice.”

They run outside together to help other students and their families.

Alex is cautious when a green alien lands in front of them. “Friend or foe?” she asks to be sure.

“Friend,” Veronica answers as she approaches them. “Meet M’gann M’orzz,” she says, introducing her platonic soulmate. “I called her.”

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Maggie says, about to say what they should do.

“Plan?” Astra asks, raising an eyebrow. “I am general Astra, I do not take orders from a student.”

“M’gann, you go inside the school,” Maggie instructs. “Take out anyone from Cadmus who is in there. Luce will go with you,” she says, nodding at Lucy who is nodding at her. “Alex and I will stay outside with Astra to fight those men.”

Astra’s unimpressed reaction is changing to impressed when everyone seems to be listening to that tiny human. “As lovely as that sounds,” she comments dryly, “who is going to take care of the bomb?”

“Bomb?” Alex asks, confused. “What bo- twenty minutes,” she says when realization hits her.

“I hear it ticking,” Astra says, zooming in onto the sound while drowning out other sounds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is angry as she shakes the man she is holding who is telling her the directions of where Cadmus is. The part that unsettles her further is how easily he is giving up the directions as if it had been Cadmus’ plan all along that she would go after Lena, as if they predicted it. Honestly she wasn’t sure what to do until Maggie gave her that last push to go after Lena. It’s not that she wouldn’t want to save her girlfriend because of course she wants to. It’s just that she also felt like she should have protected the school.

When she arrives at the building, she drops the man, letting him fall a few feet. She hears the sickening crunch of his leg breaking. He’s still alive so it’s not that bad. From inside the building she hears voices and she hurries to get to Lena, to save her, hoping she’s unharmed.

“Supergirl,” Lena says, shocked when she sees Kara, barely managing not to call her by her name.

“Lena,” Kara replies, mortified and angry when she sees the bruises Lena has.

“Stop,” Lena says, fearing for Kara’s life. “It’s a trap! You have to leave!” she shouts, warning her soulmate.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Kara says, determined to break Lena out of the cage she is in.

“I knew you would come here, Supergirl,” Lillian says as she walks in. “I must say I am surprised you are sacrificing the lives of hundreds of people to attempt saving one.”

“Mrs Luthor,” Kara replies, shocked. “Lena is your daughter, how could you?” she asks, not understanding how Lillian can do this to her own child.

“She is your soulmate,” Lillian points out coldly. “There is nobody in the world you love more than her,” she goes on. “One of your kind killed my son, my sweet boy and now your kind will pay.”

“It was wrong that he was killed, but what he did was also wrong,” Kara says, not condoning either action. “Killing aliens won’t bring him back.”

“Aliens are a plague,” Lillian goes on, unbothered by Supergirl’s words.

“That won’t work,” Kara says when Lillian points a gun at her.

Lillian aims her gun at Lena instead. “You may be bulletproof, Supergirl, but she isn’t,” she coldly points out.

Kara wants to run up to Lillian and stop her, but that’s when it sinks in that Lillian is wearing an armor made of kryptonite. She won’t let Cadmus get away with any of this.

“It is time for one last choice,” Lillian says. “You already sacrificed the school so far. Which reminds me, did you know a bomb was planted there? Only five minutes left, what a shame.”

Kara has to try very hard not to give away how much this is affecting her because she had no idea there is a bomb at school. She had been so lost with everything else happening, so caught up in it all that she wasn’t aware of a bomb being there. This explains what was meant with those twenty minutes. It is a countdown, but it’s one for a bomb and it’s on her because she left the school.

“Which life will you save now?” Lillian asks, prepared to shoot Lena. “Yours or hers?”

“Hers,” Kara answers without missing a beat. “Let her live, you know it’s me you want.”

“No,” Lena says, horrified because she doesn’t want Kara to die. “This city needs you, Supergirl. They don’t need me.”

But I do, Kara thinks. She needs Lena to live no matter what and she is willing to die for her. “I love you, Lena,” she says earnestly.

“I can’t go through this again,” Lena replies. “You nearly died once, I can’t watch you die,” she says, pained. “Please, I need you to live, for me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s in there,” Astra says before opening a door.

“The cafeteria,” Maggie replies. “Where do you hear it?”

Astra listens in and manages to locate the bomb, which is taped underneath a table.

“That’s a lot of wires,” Lucy comments, her eyes wide as she sees the last minutes tick. “I’ll handle this,” she says, fishing for her blade.

“Are you insane?” Alex asks, worried. “That’s a bomb, Luce. If you cut the wrong wire this whole thing will blow up,” she says, feeling like Lucy shouldn’t toy with it. “I’ll handle the bomb. You should all run and hide, just in case. Get as many people away from school as you can.”

“Hell no,” Maggie says, disagreeing. “I’m not going to lose you, Alex.”

“I have an idea,” Astra says, cutting in. “If I can get this bomb away far enough, it can explode at sea or in the sky,” she explains while picking it up.

“I’m no sure, if-” Alex replies, stopping herself when Astra flies away with the bomb. “You know, she has more kindness in her than she’d ever admit,” she says, wondering why Astra would ever claim not to be on their side.

“Time to stop some more bad guys,” Lucy says as they run outside together.

“Ivy!” Maggie shouts, surprised to see Ivy.

“Hey,” Ivy replies. “Harley and I were in the neighborhood,” she says, smiling as she takes Harley’s hand in hers.

“We figured we’d swing by,” Harley says, smiling as she waves her baseball bat around.

“I’m going after Kara,” Alex decides. “One of those assholes needs to talk and tell me where Cadmus is,” she says angrily.

“I’ll help,” Maggie offers, although she won’t take no for an answer. She’s in this together with Alex so wherever her girlfriend is going, she’s going.

“Yes, you two should go do that,” Lucy agrees. “Kara left all by herself and we’re good here anyway. The police arrived, Astra is getting rid of the bomb, M’gann is helping out and these two babes arrived.”

“You look hot too,” Harley says to Lucy. She grips her baseball bat tighter, swinging at one of those criminals who runs up to them. “No manners whatsoever,” she says, shaking her head. "We're having a conversation here!"

Lucy is shocked as she sees Harley bashing the man’s skull in with that bat while Ivy is choking others with her plants. Well Ivy wasn’t kidding when she said she’s between good and bad, and from the looks of it Harley is too.

Alex grabs the first man she sees from Cadmus outside the school. “Tell me where Cadmus is,” she demands.

“No,” the man replies.

Maggie aims her gun and shoots him in his foot, hearing him cry out in pain. “That didn’t sound like a location to me,” she says as she prepares herself to shoot again. “Give us the location of Cadmus or the next bullet goes in your head.”

Alex punches the man so hard until he gives up the location from Cadmus. She is worried because Kara still hasn’t returned and she knows Cadmus wants her sister dead, but they’ll have to do that over her dead body first. Hopefully Lena is safe because she’d hate to see her hurt. Miss Luthor is a part of her family, an important part since she’s Kara’s romantic soulmate.

Maggie tosses a helmet at Alex as she runs with her to her motorcycle. She hops onto her girlfriend’s motorcycle, securing her arms around her waist.

Alex would have gone by herself, but she knows she won’t be able to talk Maggie out of this even if she’d try. Her engine roars loudly as she speeds off and she hopes her sister and Lena are still alive. If anyone hurt as much as a hair on their heads, she’s going to kill them in the most painful way she can think of.

Lucy points behind Harley, who swings her bat against one of the men’s skulls. She jumps another man from behind and slits his throat with her blade.

“This is fun!” Harley shouts happily, continuing to swing her bat around. “Who wants to play?” she sing-songs.

“Hey, babe, I missed you,” Lucy says to Susan when she spots her, snaking an arm around her waist. “It’s getting crazy here.”

“Hey,” Susan replies, leaning in to kiss Lucy briefly. “I can tell.”

Veronica breaks a chair on the ground and rips off pieces from it to use them. She uses the legs of the chair to stab the men from Cadmus.

Harley skips around with her bat, looking for more swings to make. "I'm having a blast," she says with a smile. "Let's do this again at another school!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wishes she could hold Lena one last time, give her one last kiss, but most of all she wants to tell her everything will be okay. She failed a lot already now that she knows the school will be gone, which means her sister will be gone too. Her promise to Maggie’s mother is ruined because Maggie will be gone as well. She’s not a hero anymore, not now she sacrificed hundreds of lives, being selfish. There are so many people she couldn’t save, but she can save Lena.

Lena swallows hard as tears flow freely, watching how Kara approaches Lillian and se can see how it weakens her. “I will never forgive you for this,” she says coldly to Lillian.

“I can live with that,” Lillian replies while aiming her gun at Supergirl.

The first shot grazes Kara’s shoulder lightly and she can feel her powers are reducing significantly with each step she takes. The second shot barely breaks through her skin. She reaches the cage and sticks her right arm through it, groaning as she can just brush Lena’s hand. With her left hand she tries to move the bars, but she doesn’t have the strength for it anymore. Lillian’s kryptonite is wearing her down.

“Please,” Lena says, once again to Kara. “I won’t live without you because you are my life.”

Kara takes a deep breath and turns around, facing Lillian. A searing pain courses through her side when Lillian stabs a blade there. Blood is seeping through the gaping wound when she pulls the blade out. “You hurt Lena,” she spits angrily, furious because of the bruises Lena has.

Lillian slams her first against Supergirl’s nose, laughing when she hears her nose breaking.

“I will make you pay,” Kara grits out. “Nobody hurts _my_ soulmate.”

Lillian slaps Supergirl hard and shoots a bullet through her leg.

Kara clenches her jaw when more bullets penetrate her skin. Her nose is bleeding, her stomach is bleeding, her leg is bleeding, her shoulder is bleeding and meanwhile Lena is screaming out in pain. It’s awful that her girlfriend is watching this because it must be even worse than the time she nearly died given how that time Lena didn’t see the fight.

“Today you will die, Supergirl,” Lillian says coldly. “You can hardly stand,” she mocks when Supergirl crawls around, trying to get up.

Kara catches the way Lillian’s eyes widen as she stands up, limping while she bleeds. “You claim Lena will live if I die, but I don’t believe you,” she says, not trusting Lillian one bit. “You are pure evil. Your heart is cold and dead.”

Lena watches in horror how Kara throws herself on top of Lillian, followed by the two of them rolling around, fighting.

“There is one power you can never steal away from me,” Kara says with a strong voice as she fights to rid Lillian of her armor.

Lillian laughs when her armor is on the floor, still nearby so Supergirl is weak. “Which power would that be?” she asks, humored by Supergirl’s pathetic attempts.

“Love,” Kara answers. She looks over her shoulder at Lena and concentrates on all the energy she has left before connecting her hand with Lillian’s chest, hearing the older woman gasp as she breaks through her skin and wraps her hand around her heart.

“That’s impossible,” Lillian says, sounding scared. “You should be dying.”

“I will never let you hurt _my_ Lena again,” Kara replies, squeezing her hand as tight as she can. “In fact, you will never hurt anyone ever again.” She pulls her hand back and crushes Lillian’s heart in it.

Lena is speechless when Lillian drops dead while Kara passes out next to her. This is a very bad moment to be tied to a chair while being stuck in a cage because she knows her girlfriend is dying. She takes a deep breath to steady herself as she clicks the chair, falling down with it. The wood of the chair breaks enough for her to wiggle herself free from the ropes with effort. Her wrists are bleeding from pulling them free. She grabs the rope and hopes that maybe she can make a lasso and manage to get it around that kryptonite armor so she can move it away from Kara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. 
> 
> Veronica isn't bad, didn't see that one coming huh? :)   
> And Astra... off you go with that bomb.


	26. Chapter 26

Alex and Maggie rush inside the building, each with a gun in their hand and the sight in front of them is something neither one of them expected. If it wasn’t for the circumstances and all the blood, it would almost be comical how Lena has her arm through the bars of a cage while trying to throw what looks like a lasso around something.

“Kara,” Alex gasps, noticing her sister on the floor. She runs up to her, shocked by all the blood and all the wounds Kara has.

“The armor,” Lena says as she points at it. “It’s kryptonite, get it away from her.”

Alex immediately obeys and grabs the armor, running away to get it as far as possible away from her sister.

“I fucking knew it!” Maggie shouts when she sees Lillian on the floor. “She was behind Cadmus.” She glares angrily and empties her round of bullets on the woman.

“She was already dead,” Lena says softly.

“I know,” Maggie replies. “This was for my parents,” she says, wishing she’d have killed Lillian herself. She looks through the woman’s pockets, finding a set of keys.

Lena is impatient to get to Kara while Maggie tries out the keys until the right one clicks the cage open. “Thank you,” she says briefly before rushing to her girlfriend’s side.

“This is bad,” Alex says, very concerned as she runs back. “She is severely wounded.”

“Her powers are depleted,” Lena states sadly, noticing how Kara isn’t healing.

“Give the girl to me,” M’gann says, showing up next to them.

“Who are you?” Lena asks, not knowing this stranger. She’s not going to give Kara to someone she doesn’t know.

“I’m a friend of a friend,” M’gann answers. “My husband can help her heal.”

“The first part is true,” Alex says to Lena. “She’s Veronica’s friend and she helped us at school,” she explains. “I don’t know about the last bit though.”

“You have to trust me,” M’gann says while holding her arms out for Kara.

“I’m coming too,” Lena says firmly.

“I will come back for you,” M’gann promises. “You have my word.”

“Come back for me too,” Alex says. “She’s my sister.”

“Me too,” Maggie chimes in. “Family sticks together.”

M’gann nods and takes the girl in her arms. “I will send someone to get you all,” she says before flying away.

Alex, Maggie and Lena nervously pace around while they wait for M’gann to keep her promise to send someone to get them. It takes a while, but then men in black suits enter, asking them to identify themselves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Whoa,” Alex says, impressed as she looks around. “I wish I’d work at a place like this.”

“Perhaps someday you will.”

Alex turns around, startled by the sudden voice. “Says who?” she asks curiously.

“J’onn J’onzz,” the man answers, holding his hand out to Alex. “Director of the DEO.”

“Oh,” Alex replies, not having expected that. “I’m Alex Danvers,” she says, introducing herself. “How is my sister doing?”

“Follow me,” J’onn instructs.

Alex and Lena eagerly rush into the room when they see Kara.

“Astra, you made it,” Alex says, relieved to see that Astra seems okay. “And you’re here.”

“I saw M’gann flying away with Kara,” Astra explains.

Lena reaches out for Kara’s free hand, since Astra is already holding one.

Astra gently caresses Kara’s cheek. “You are strong, little one,” she whispers affectionately. “You fought well.”

“Please wake up,” Alex whispers while she leans in, trying to softly hug Kara.

“She lost a lot of blood,” J’onn says calmly. “But she is healing well,” he continues. “Her wounds have been closing. I assume she will have her powers back in the next few hours.”

“This is the second time she nearly died,” Lena whispers brokenly, hoping with all her heart that there won’t be a third time because she’s worried Kara can’t keep surviving encounters like that.

“Cadmus is gone now,” Alex says, relieved that her sister can’t be hurt anymore by them.

“She risked her life to save mine,” Lena says sadly. “I didn’t want her to, but she didn’t listen.”

“My sister loves you a lot, Lena,” Alex replies softly, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“I know,” Lena sighs.

“I’m sorry you had to see that fight,” Alex says, hardly able to imagine what that must have felt like for Lena, to be stuck in that cage and unable to help. She’d go mad if she’d see someone fighting with Maggie while she can’t do anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena,” Kara calls out, sitting up the second she wakes up.

“Kara,” Lena replies, relieved to see Kara woke up. “It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she whispers while gently wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Tears stream down Kara’s cheek. “I was so worried,” she whispers, having felt scared when everything turned black because she thought someone would hurt Lena or even kill her. “I was terrified someone would kill you.”

“You’re worrying about me?” Lena asks, wondering if she should even be surprised. “Kara, you nearly died, again,” she points out.

“Alex,” Kara gasps when she sees her sister. “You’re alive, but the school… the bomb,” she stammers, shocked. “I didn’t know about the bomb.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Alex hushes, throwing her arms carefully around Kara as well. “We had help.”

Kara blinks and looks further around, seeing Maggie in this strange room as well and then she spots her aunt. “Astra,” she whispers fondly. “You helped the school?”

“I did,” Astra answers, smiling as she squeezes Kara’s hand. “The school is okay, little one.”

Kara cries while bringing her hands up to cup Lena’s bruised cheeks. “I wish I could take your pain away,” she says, saddened to see her girlfriend hurt.

“You already did,” Lena replies, crying along with Kara. “By being alive,” she clarifies.

Kara gestures to Maggie to approach as well, seeing tears pool in her eyes.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake,” Maggie says, having been quite worried as well. “Everyone is tearing up in here. I think there is something in the air.”

“It’s okay to cry,” Kara replies. “I’m happy to see you unharmed.”

“She’s a tough one,” Astra says, still impressed by what she has seen from Maggie. “I wouldn’t have expected so much from such a tiny human.”

“I’m human, but I’m not tiny,” Maggie points out.

“Fun size,” Alex comments teasingly, chuckling when Maggie pushes her.

Kara listens how Alex and Maggie tell her all about what happened at school and what they did. She’s surprised to hear Maggie shot criminals with her gun, although she could have expected that the moment Maggie had revealed her gun. There are a few things she doesn’t agree with because it sounds dangerous, but they’re unharmed so in the end it worked out.

When Alex and Maggie stop talking, they listen to Astra who talks about how she heard the panic from the school and how she didn’t hesitate to help out. Astra tells Kara how she broke through the rooftop of the school to reach the classroom where she heard Alex was in trouble. She talks about the bomb, which she threw in space where it blew up, stating that she may have chipped a piece of the moon away accidentally.

Lastly Lena talks about how Lillian had shown up at her place to warn her, followed by how Lillian had spoken poorly about Supergirl and other aliens. She tells them how she was taken away by Lillian and two of her men by force when she didn’t cooperate.

“Our family is really special,” Alex says, affection lacing through her voice.

“A bit of a crazy mix too,” Maggie comments, “if you look at it.”

“Definitely more than a bit crazy,” Lena points out, smiling. It’s unique how four families have been molded together into one, aliens and humans alike.

“I never thought I’d say this,” Maggie says, pretty much surprising herself, “but I’m happy to be part of a family that has a Luthor in it,” she concludes, winking at Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhm,” Lena hums, pleased. “You look good in my pajama.”

Kara blushes deeply as she looks down at the red satin nightdress she’s wearing and then she looks back at Lena, who is wearing a black satin nightdress. She encircles her girlfriend’s waist and leans in to kiss her, planning to kiss her senseless.

“I have a little secret to tell you,” Lena whispers near Kara’s ear. She bites her girlfriend’s earlobe teasingly, sucking at it to hear her gasp. “I’m not wearing anything underneath this nightdress.”

Kara smiles and brings her lips to Lena’s ear. “It’s funny you mention that,” she husks, pausing a bit. “I’m not wearing anything underneath this nightdress either.”

Lena gasps, not having expected that. She takes a step back, drinking Kara in as she tries to undress her with her eyes. “How are you feeling?” she asks, licking her lip while thinking about pressing her girlfriend against the wall.

“Aroused,” Kara answers earnestly.

“Kara,” Lena breathes out, bringing a hand to her chest. Her heart is beating so fast she fears it might hammer out of her chest. “I meant… I…,” she says, losing her focus when she catches sight of Kara’s nipples underneath that dress.

“Oh,” Kara replies, realizing now what Lena actually meant. “I feel really good,” she says, having recovered two days ago already. She’s perfectly fine and she’s here with her girlfriend, so it can hardly get any better.

Lena snaps back into focus and grabs both of Kara’s wrists, pushing her down onto her bed.

Kara shudders when Lena runs her fingers up her thigh, under the nightdress. She can’t contain herself when she tears her girlfriend’s nightdress off, including the one she’s wearing, leaving them both bare.

Lena moans when her back meets her mattress harshly as Kara moves on top of her. The next moan to pass her lips is swallowed in their kiss, which slowly deepens.

Kara lets her fingertips dance down Lena’s chest until they reach that one particular warm spot. She moves her index finger over her girlfriend’s folds, feeling how wet and waiting she is. “You won’t sleep much tonight,” she whispers, promising an eventful night.

“Good,” Lena replies, sighing happily. “I wasn’t planning to.”

“There is one thing I’ve been meaning to do for a while now,” Kara confesses as she gets up, smiling when Lena pouts a little bit at the loss of contact. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you,” Lena answers truthfully.

“I promise I will keep you warm,” Kara says while she scoops Lena up in her arms. “ _Very_ warm,” she stresses.

Lena knits her eyebrows together, wondering what Kara is up to and next thing she knows, her girlfriend is stepping out on the balcony. It’s startling because they’re both completely naked, but that’s not even all of it because then they’re suddenly flying up.

“Kara,” Lena whimpers, noticing how high up they are. She nearly bites her own tongue when Kara suddenly drops her, but then her girlfriend catches her.

“I want to make love with you,” Kara says, holding on tightly to Lena with one arm while moving her free hand between her girlfriend’s creamy legs. “Up here, underneath the stars.”

“This is the most literal way of making love underneath the stars I’ve ever come across,” Lena replies, nearly moaning at the mere thought of doing so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sit here,” Maggie says, tapping on Alex’s chair from the desk.

Alex listens and sits down, keeping her eyes glued on Maggie who is wearing nothing but underwear and a large grey shirt. When her girlfriend puts music on and sways her hips, it sinks in what Maggie is doing. “Are you… are you going to give me a lap dance?” she asks, her jaw ajar.

“Yes,” Maggie answers, grinning. “Enjoy the show, Danvers.”

“I’m sure I will,” Alex replies, licking her lips hungrily.

Maggie continues to sway her hips to the beats of Naughty Girl by Beyonce. Stepping towards Alex, she stops just shy of her knees. She moves her left foot between her girlfriend’s feet, gently teasing her legs apart, wide enough to allow her space to stand between them, all the while still moving along with the music. Leaning forward, she pretends as if she’s about to kiss Alex.

Alex groans when Maggie pulls back at the last second, barely having felt her lips brush hers. It’s unfair and so teasing, something she’ll pay her girlfriend back for later. Her fingers are aching to touch Maggie, but her hands are swatted away immediately.

Maggie puts her hands on the back of the chair, over Alex’s shoulders while leaning forward and arching her back, pushing her ass up into the air to tease her girlfriend further. She stands up again and brings her hands up to her breasts, slowly sliding them down her body in a sensual movement while her eyes are locked with Alex’s.

Alex’s mouth goes dry as she follows the movement of Maggie’s hands, wishing it would be her hands touching her girlfriend like that. This is definitely something Maggie should do again sometime, despite the teasing.

Maggie’s hands slide towards her thighs, where she reverses her movement and begins to bring her hands back up. As her hands move towards her hips, she grips the hem of her shirt, pulling it up while moving her hands up, slowly taking her time.

Alex’s jaw drops when Maggie drops the shirt onto the floor and runs a hand through her hair, brushing it over her shoulder. Her girlfriend’s teasing is becoming unbearable and yet she hopes this song is going to last for a really long time.

Maggie places herself between Alex’s legs with her back towards her girlfriend, grinding to the beat of the music. From the way Alex moans she can tell she’s enjoying it. When she turns around, facing her girlfriend, she can see the way her pupils are blown. “Are you okay there, Danvers?” she asks teasingly.

“Yeah-yes,” Alex answers, biting her bottom lip because she really wants to kiss Maggie. “It’s very tempting to leap of this chair to grab you,” she confesses.

Maggie grins and climbs onto Alex’s lap, straddling her. “Is that so?” she whispers seductively, leaning in closer but not close enough for their lips to meet.

“You better kiss me right now,” Alex demands, unable to wait any longer. “Or else you’re going to be in trouble, Sawyer.”

“Mhm, trouble you say,” Maggie hums while she nudges her nose against Alex’s. “Are you going to spank me for being such a naughty girl?”

“Fuck,” Alex moans, feeling her arousal increasing. She cups the back of Maggie’s neck and pulls her in, smashing their lips together for a hungry kiss.

Maggie was going to tease Alex further because she was enjoying it, but instead she melts in their kiss and eagerly deepens it, forgetting about the music.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is high up in the sky, casting a warm glow.

Lena smiles happily as her toes curl in the sand at the beach. She sees Kara near the water, trying to splash Maggie and Lucy, laughing when her girlfriend shrieks as Maggie and Lucy join forces. “It feels good to be here,” she says earnestly. “I’m happy she’s healthy now.”

“It does feel good,” Alex agrees, nodding slightly. “The cool breeze feels pleasant,” she says, enjoying how it blows a bit through her hair. “I’ve never seen Kara appear so… free.”

“My niece has a good family,” Astra says before sipping from her cold drink.

“She does,” Lena agrees with Astra. “It means a lot to her that she has you in her life.”

Astra smiles softly, happy to be a part of Kara’s life, especially after the few years she missed.

Lena toys with the headband Kara gave her after their passionate night underneath the stars, where they had both smiled blissfully. It had been an unexpected gift, a unique gift where her girlfriend mumbled something about the colors from the house of El.

“I see Kara gave you a headband,” Alex says, noticing how Lena is holding it.

“She did,” Lena replies, smiling. It’s unlike anything else anyone ever gave her and she will never forget how happy Kara looked when she handed it over and when she took it.

“You know what that means right?” Alex asks, seeing the confused look Lena is giving her. “It means you are mated now, it’s the kryptonian equivalent of being married,” she explains.

"It's a sacred ritual," Astra comments. "Once mated, you cannot divorce. The Kryptonian law forbids divorce," she informs Lena, happy to see she mated Kara.

Lena’s eyes widen because no, she didn’t know that. She knew about the promise ring and its purpose, but she had no idea that there was a hidden meaning behind the headband nor is she familiar with the Kryptonian law. “Kara!” she shouts loudly, needing to have a word with her. This is definitely a detail she should have known before she accepted that headband from Kara, especially since during their relationship she was thinking of how someday they could get married, but not for a few more years. 

“Uh oh,” Kara says, knowing she’s going to be in trouble. She heard everything they had been saying so she knows that Lena knows now. “I love you and uh… surprise?” she tries, attempting to sound innocent, although she definitely isn't innocent. 

Lena grumbles as she chases after Kara. “I will get you, Kara Zor-El!” she shouts when she runs faster and dammit, she really loves that dork so much. 

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, knowing she’s really in trouble now that Lena used her full name. “It’s not my fault, Lena,” she tries as she’s being tackled down simply because she wasn’t running fast. “You’re my wife now because… because the universe said so!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to write this story. I'm going to miss it, alas this is the end. Thank you all for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
